Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort
by Emeraldragon
Summary: NOT your average 5th year story! Harry is 15 and back in Hogwarts! Romance, Torture, New Powers, Quidditch, Scar burnings. Harry is kidnaped, there is a Voldemort/Harry showdown, and starting in chapter 29, SEVERITUS's CHALLANGE! H/Hr **FINISHED** *37*
1. The Dreams and a sickness

Harry Potter stared out of the North Tower window. Divination class was going on, but something about the aroma that filled the air always made him drowsy. Besides that, this year was different. It was only the begining of October and there had allready been mass muggle killings. Voldemort, of course, was the murdurer, there was no reason to doubt it. And yet Fudge was as blind to Voldemort as a door knob was. As the aroma clogged Harry's senses, horrible memories filled Harry's mind. Scenes of the Dark Mark floating above the Quidditch World Cup...the expression of horror and Cedric's lifeless face...his and Vodemort's duel...his parents' ghostly forms streaming out of Voldemort's wand...and the worst of all,Harry's blood being used to create the body of the Dark Lord. 

'It's all your fault he's dead.' he thought to himself. This,of course, wasn't true but he believed it was. As Harry continued to pludge into deep thought, an image came to him. He was still in the room, but know one was there. He was standing right at the window. Suddinly he heard a voice and stood on the window sill. He stared at the long drop. And to even his surprise, he jumped out the window! He covered his face as he braced himself for the impact. But the ground never came... 

"Harry, Harry! Wake up come on!" someone whispered as they shook his shoulder. Harry's eyes popped open and gasped at what he just saw. 

"Er, Harry, are you feeling okay? You look sorta pale." Harry looked into the eyes of Ron. Ron looked back with a conserned look. 

'What could it mean?' he thought to himself. Harry had never dreamed of something like that before. Harry debated about telling Ron. Either Ron would laugh or freak out. Harry wasn't in the mood for either so he decided not to. 

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." Harry tried not to sound to panicky. He put his face and pushed his glasses back into place. Cold sweat was dripping down his face. He stood up, ready to leave, but the blood rushed to his head and became instantly dizzy. He fell back to his chair and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very ill. 

"Harry, you should go back to Gryffindor, you're sick. What was your dream about. It could be the reason you're sick." Ron put a hand t oHarry's forehead. "You're burning up too." Ron grabbed Harry and helped him up. He walked Harry down the halls until they bumped into Hermione. 

"Oh, Harry! What happened?"she cooed. Ron explained what happened. "Oh poor, Harry! I'll tell Mcganagoll that you'll be late Ron." she waved and ran off to Transfiguration. Ron walked in the other direction to the Gryffindor dormitories. 

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said when they got to the dormitories. Harry layed down on his bed. 

"No problem. I'll come back after class.'' He waved and walked down the stairs and out of sight. 

When Harry fell asleep he had a series of horundous dreams. They were all bad memories of last year and at the end of each one, Cedric would come to him saying that it was all Harry's fault that he was dead. The last dream he had was the dream he had at Divination, but worse. There he was again, at the window, but he wasn't alone this time. Voldemort was standing behind him with his wand outstreched. Before Harry could pull out his own wand, Voldemort shouted out a spell. A wonderful sensation swaalowed Harry. He knew this all to well. 

"Jump!" Voldemort hissed in his ear. 

"No thanks, I think I'll stay right here." he said back to the voice. 

"Climb onto the window and jump!" the voice screamed. He thought to himself how that he didn't want to but Voldemort was to powerful. Harry climbed over the window and jumped. And once again he woke just before he hit the ground. 

"ARGH!" Harry screamed. He sat up and noticed a familiar pain on his forehead. He put a hand to his face and rubbed his scar. Cold sweat continued to run down his face, he was still ill. He remembered the nightmares as tears began to mix with his sweat. He remembered how Cedric had came to him,screaming that it was all his fault. 

'I know that it's my fault, but why does Cedric consistantly haunt me?' He buried his face in his hands. Harry heard footsteps fly up the stairs as the door flew open. 

"Harry, Harry! Are you okay?" Harry pushed the curtains away from around his four poster. Ron and Hermione wear standing in the doorway looking fear stricken. Harry didn't even ask why Hermione was in the boy's dormitory. 

"Oh, Harry, why are you crying?" Hermione came over to his bed and put her arm around him. Harry would normally blush and be uncomfterable but his mind was on other things. Ron came over and sat at other side of Harry. 

"Wassa matter, Harry?" Ron looked at Harry with concerned eyes."More dreams?" Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them. These were differant dreams. 

"Yeah, sort of. But I woke up because my scar burned again." 

A/N:Okay, not much action yet but there will be soon. Please Review! 


	2. A visit with Dumbledore

THE NEXT MORNING 

Harry ended up not telling Ron and Hermione about his dreams. He said that he wanted to go back to bed so they left him to his sick, lonely, tortured self. He didn't really want to go to bed, he just didn't want them to worry. He had enough people worrying about him. He just layed there wondering what to do. But Ron and Hermione had other plans. They decided that since Harry obviously wasn't going to tell them, they needed to get Dumbledore to talk to him. 

Harry woke the next morning with his scar twinging a bit, but nothing serious. And to his relief he felt much better. He pulled away his curtains and looked at his watch. It was allready too late to go to breckfast. So he got dressed and walked downstairs to the Common room. He saw that no one was there so he walked outside. He looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting under a tree. He silently tiptoed behind the tree to listen to what they were saying. 

"Poor, Harry. I can't get his face out of my mind with those bloodshot eyes." Hermione said with a sigh. 

"Yeah, and he's missed so much allready." Ron said. 

"Uh huh, good thing he's feeling better today though." Harry said as he grined at the sight of them both jumping an inch off the ground, and staring at him with their own grins. 

"Harry! Don't do that!" Hermione said to him, with tones of happiness and bewilderment. 

"Yeah! If we were any closer to the lake I would have fallen in!" Ron laughed. 

Harry sat down just as Hedwig began to fly towards Harry with a letter attached to her leg. She perched on his knee and held out her foot as Harry untied the letter. He knew right away who it was from;Dumbledore. He ripped it open and read it to himself as Ron and Hermione peered over his shoulder. 

"Dear Harry, 

Please come to my office at noon today. We need to talk. The password is, 'Bertie Beans' 

Headmaster Dumbledore" 

Harry looked at his watch. He had to leave right away to make it to his office at noon. 

"Well, looks like I'll see you at lunch, then." He smiled and walked away. He didn't notice the worried looks on his friends' faces. 

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you well!" Dumbledore smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "How have you been? I've heard that you've been sick. Is there anything that you need to tell me?" Dumbledore stared pleedingly into Harry's eyes. 

'Does he know?' Harry thought to himself. 'Obviously.' He thought that since Dumbledore somehow knew about his dreams, he might as well tell him about them. "Well..." Harry told the Headmaster all that happened to him those two days. And Harry tried exceptionaly hard when talking to him about the one where he'd jump. Dumbledore nodded and sighed a deep sigh and asked him why hadn't he told Ron and Hermione. 

"Because I didn't want to worry them. They might think that I'd run in to Voldemort or something. I don't want them to become worried about me. Everyone worries about me." Harry suddenly felt very embaressed. He had never told anyone about all the people making a fuss over him, and that he hated it so. He looked to the floor, waiting to hear some remarks about him being silly, but they never came. Dumbledore nodded and told him to come to him when his scar hurt again. 

Harry bid Dumbledore a good bye and walked to the Gryffindor common room. It was around a half hour till Lunch, he got out earlier than expected. He wanted to write a letter to Surius. He hadn't told him about his dreams yet. And he might as well tell Ron and Hermione too. They had obviously told Dumbledore about him. He walked into the common room just as Ron and Hermione were about to get up. They gave other glances of guiltness. There was no denieing that the Headmaster had told Harry that they were worried about him. Harry stood in the doorway wondering what to say. He held up a finger and ran upstairs to the Boy's dorm to grab a quill and some parchment. He ran back downstairs and sat at a table. He started to write a note that would most likely take some time. 

" Dear Sirius, 

Hello. I hope you are doing well. I need to tell you about some things that have been happening. First of all during yesterday's Divination lesson........" It began. He explained about his dreams,and how he got sick. "And so I hope you'll be able to forgive me for not telling you sooner. I will be careful to tell you as soon as anything happens. 

Harry" 

He signed his name and read it over. Yes, that sounded right. He then gave it to Ron and Hermione to read. They sat together, eyes wide with shock and horror. When they finished, they stared at Harry with utter bewilderment. How could he not tell them?Ron handed back the letter. 

"So..."Ron said."Is this what has been going on?"Ron stared at Harry. Harry nodded his head. 

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Hermione questioned him. She looked quite pale, as if she had just been accused of attacking a teacher. 

"I didn't want you guys to freak. You'd go balistic saying that I must be really careful, should talk to a teacher, consult a book. As if Voldemort-" Ron and Hermione flinched."-was right here at Hogwarts, chasing me around the school." He added. Ron starded at Hermione. 

"Would we really do that?" he asked her. 

"What? Of course not! Well...um...maybe...but that's not the point! You should have told us, Harry." She stood up."It's time to go to Lunch. That's talk about this later." Harry and Ron stood up and walked to Lunch with her. They didn't talk much at lunch, just about the classes and homework they'd have to hand in on monday. After lunch Harry apologized and went on with other conversations. After dinner, Harry had Quiddtch practice. Ron and Hermione went with him,felling bad about getting angry with him. After practice they walked up to the common room and went to bed. Harry stayed awake for a while, to nervouse about the Quidditch game in the morning. Though he was also worried about having more nightmares. But, sleep did find Harry, and for worse too. 

A/N: I wanna say a HUGE thank you to Stardust, "THANK YOU!!!! YOU ACTUALLY GAVE ME A REVIEW!!! MY FIRST ONE!!!! YAY!" I would love to get more reviews from people. Please??? 


	3. Quidditch catastrophe

When sleep found Harry, he had another realistic nightmare. It was pitch black.   
Harry was on his broomstick flying in the air. All of the sudden he heard a loud 'WHISH'   
and suddenly get hit right in the ribs. He blacked out and fell from the air. Harry woke up   
and rubbed his head. His scar felt like it was on fire. Harry sat there until his eyes stopped  
watering and looked at his watch. It read 3:27. He still had a few hours until his match.  
He layed back down. He wondered if his dream had anything to do with Voldemort.  
'They couldn't be related. What does Quidditch have to do with Voldemort?'  
He thought to himself. He couldn't think of a realistic answer. In the morning, after his  
match, he would write to Dumbledore. Harry fell back into a woried state of sleep.  
  
"Harry, Harry. Come onnnnnnnnn, you have a Quidditch game in ten minutes!!!"  
Ron proded him in the head. "COME ON!" He screamed. Harry shot up out of bed.  
"What time is it?" Harry started to pull on his clothes.   
"Er.....around 8:21. You got nine minutes now. Hurry!" Ron helped Harry look for  
shoe. Harry panicked around the room, searching for his broom in his trunk.  
"Okay, let's go!" Harry and Ron flew down the stairs to the Main hall. "I've  
got five minutes! Hurry Ron!" They ran across the field to the Quidditch pitch. Ron  
bid Harry good luck and ran to the Gryffindor stands as Harry raced to the locker room.  
He couldn't be late; he was the team captain. He had Lee Jordan as a Keeper, just   
for today. Ron was going to try out for Keeper later that day. He ran through the door  
as the rest of the team was heading to the Quidditch field.  
"Harry! What took you so long? We though you died or somthing." Fred  
smiled at Harry.  
"Funny, Fred," Harry sneered and walked in front of Alicia Spinnet and out   
onto the field. The fans screemed and yelled as the teams walked out onto the grounds.  
They were against the Hufflepuffs today, probabley the easiest team. A tinge of guilt  
swam through Harry; Cedric used to be on the Hufflepuff team. He wondered who  
would play in his place. The two teams crowded around thier referie; Madam Hooch.  
"On my whistle then," she told them. "Three...two...one...."she blew her whistle  
and fifteen brooms flew took to the air. Colin Creevey was commenting, being helped   
by Proffesor McGanogal.  
"And they're off! Gryffindor in possesion, passes to Alicia Spinnet and...SCORE!  
10 to nothing; Grffindor. Hufflepuff chaser with the Quaffle-passes-and,-No! Hufflepuff score!  
10 to 10;tie. Fred Weasley pelts a Bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper and-what? What's the seeker   
doing?-Oh! Look, there's the snitch! Harry Potter snaps into action-oh, his Firebolt is just to  
good for the Comet 260-Harry in the lead"-loud shouts from Gryffindor-"and-HE'S GOT THE  
SNITCH!!!!! But hey-what the-the two Bludgers have gone haywire!"   
Harry flew through the air as the two Bludgers streaked behind him. He flew past the  
goalposts and flew to the ground doing a Wronski Feint to try to throw off the Bludgers. He  
pulled up just in time and the Bludgers plummeted into the ground. Fred and George flew   
behind Harry trying to hit the Bludgers after speeding after Harry from the ground. The   
Bludgers were so fast, and the twins' brooms could no longer keep up with the speeding  
Bludgers. Harry flipped, rolled, and did loops in the air, and yet the Bludgers would consistently  
follow him. Harry tried another loop, yet the Bludgers had odly caught on to what he was doing   
and went right in front of Harry. Harry dodged the first one, but the second one smashed him  
right in his side. Harry yelled as the first one returned and bashed him in the arm. His arm   
broke with a crack. Harry could no longer control his broom with all the pain and blacked out.  
He plumeted to the ground as Fred cuaght Harry's broom and placed it on the ground.  
Harry was going to die if he hit the ground. Before Dumbledore could even pull out his wand,  
Ron stood up from his seat and shouted a spell. A white mist floated around Harry and he   
slowed down, and eventually stoped all together.  
"FRED! GEORGE! GRAB HARRY!" The twins streaked towards Harry and pulled him  
onto their brooms. Ron lowered his wand as he and Hermione ran down to the field. Dumbledore  
and Proffesor McGanagoll were allready there, looking up as Fred and George flew down with   
Harry. They placed him on the ground next to Dumbledore.  
Ron and Hermione kneeled next to Harry. Proffesor Dumbledore bent over next to Ron  
and whispered a spell and Harry's eyelids fluttered open. He stared up blankly at his friends' faces.  
He grabbed his arm and winced as he tried to sit up.   
"Nuh uh, Harry. Stay down."Ron lowered Harry back into a laying posistion. Fred and  
George kneeled next to Harry, holding his Firebolt.  
"We grabbed your Firebolt, Harry. Didn't want the willow to get it again, aye?" Fred  
smiled. Harry still just looked at him, a dazed look on his eyes as he realized the pain coming   
from his side.  
"Wha-What happened?" Harry stared at Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and   
Dumbledore. They all exchanged worried glaces with one another.  
"Don't you remember? You were playing Quidditch, and the Bludgers were coming  
after you and you got hit." George looked up at Dumbledore. Harry looked down at the ground,  
concintrating. Images flooded his mind as he remembered the Bludger incident. He nodded to   
them to show he remembered.  
Dumbledore stood up, and looked at Ron.   
"Would you and your brothers bring Harry up to Madame Pomfrey?" The trio nodded   
and they grabbed Harry and helped him up. Loud cheers from the stands pierced the air.   
Harry winced from the pain coming from his ribs as Ron, Fred, and George led him behind   
Dumbledore. 


	4. Hermione pops the question

"Harry has to stay here for three days. He has two broken ribs and a fractured arm."  
Madame Pomfrey had done a spell where the patient would fall asleep and all of their broken  
bones would glow red. Dumbledore looked over to the slumbering Harry. He sighed and turned   
to Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.  
"Ron, you and Hermione may sleep here tonight, if you wish. Harry shall not be awoken  
though." He smiled as they nodded their heads. He thanked them all and walked back to his   
office. George placed the Firebolt on the bedside table and walked out with Fred. They said   
good-byes and Madame Pomfrey walked to her office. Hermione sighed and pulled up a chair,  
Ron following suit.  
"Thank you, Ron." Hermione whispered, trying not to wake Harry. Ron looked at her,  
puzzled.  
"What do you mean? What are you thanking me for?"  
"For saving Harry. He means so much to me."  
"To us." Ron corrected her.  
"What?"  
"He means so much, to us." Ron smiled.  
"Correct you are," saying quiter, and more to herself,"for once." Hermione tried to hold  
back laughter.  
"What was that?" Ron looked suspicously at her, also trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Harry awoke in the morning, feeling horribly sleepy and sore. He put on his glasses,  
and looked to see Ron and Hermione talking quitely in the corner. Ron was doing most of  
the talking; Hermione had a book proped and was writing on a piece of parchment. He watched  
them a moment, and smiled. He felt so lucky to have them there, caring about him. He sat up  
in his bed.  
"Hey," he said. Ron looked up, and Hermione dropped her quill.  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione pushed her parchment off her lap and ran to his bed. She flung  
her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek. Harry turned scarlet and tried to breath.  
"Uh...Hermione...you're going to break the rest of my ribs...," he tried to break the   
state of shock he was in. It was Hermione's turn to turn scarlet.  
"Whoops....how do feel Harry?" she said letting go of him.  
"Well, for someone having two broken ribs and a broken arm...I can truthfully say that  
I feel like crap." He smiled. "Now I have a question. After hitting the ground after being oh, a   
hundred feet in the air, why aren't I dead?" Ron looked away.  
"Well, Ron cast a spell to stop you from falling. Then he yelled to Fred and George telling   
them to grab you. Ron saved you, Harry." Harry could see Ron's ears going pink.  
"Ron?" Ron turned to face him,"Thank you. I owe you my life." Harry smiled the   
best smile since they had seen him smile that day in the forth year when Ron had said he was   
sorry for being jelous. They sat in silence, Ron feeling relieved that Harry was all right; Hermione  
feeling nervous; and Harry feeling, once again, lucky for having friends like them. Hermione  
cleared her throat, breaking the silence.  
"Er....Harry....." Hermione studdered. Harry looked ar her curiously.  
'When does Hermione studder?' He thought to himself. "Yes?" Hermione turned   
as red as a cherry.  
"Will...will...wilyugoutwime?" Hermione turned redder.  
"Come again?"  
"Harry, will you go out with me?" Hermione asked. Ron's mouth hung open, and   
Harry fainted. 


	5. Say yes or no?

Harry woke up listening to two voices bicker.   
"Why would you ask him then? He was in pain, and you shocked him to death!"  
It was a guy's voice, so Harry guessed it was Ron.  
"OKAY! I'm was wrong and I'm sorry. No stop yelling or he'll wake up, Ron!"  
"Don't tell me you're sorry! I didn't make him pass out! You have to tell him!" Ron  
screamed.  
"Shhhh! I know, I know! I'll tell him when he wakes up! That is if he isn't allready  
awake, thanks to your big mouth!" Hermione whispered. Harry could tell she was trying as  
hard as she could to not scream to. Harry sat up and put his glasses on, clearly making  
the scream team be quite.  
"Too late. I'm awake," He looked at Hermione. 'Did she really ask me out?' That  
didn't seem like Hermione. And besides, what about Krum?   
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you..." Hermione looked at her feet.  
Harry sighed.   
"It's allright. What about Victor?" Harry wanted to know if she didn't like him anymore.  
"Well, over summer we decided that we're just not right for each other." Hermione  
didn't sound to upset about it. Changing the subject, she pointed to his bedside table. "Look,  
you have cards." Hary looked over, and sure enough, there were cards and candy stacked  
high. Ron walked over and sat next to him, Hermione right behind.  
Harry picked up the first one, and saw it was from Ginny. He smiled and handed it to   
them. He had ones from all of the Gryffindors, one from Cho Chang, (he suddenly felt very   
guilty) and surprisingly one from...  
"Malfoy?" Harry read the name on the card. Hermione and Ron's head snapped at   
the card, eyes wide with disbelief. Harry openend it, and read to himself...  
Harry,   
Sorry about your accident. Meet me on Friday at the top of the Astronomy tower   
at midnight. Come ALONE.  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry stared at it, clearly distraut. He felt like he could throw up, right then.  
"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Harry handed the letter to Ron. Ron read it, and turned   
as pale as Harry was. Hermione read it and merely stared at Harry.  
"You aren't going are you?"Hermione looked at him with pleading brown eyes. Harry   
nodded.  
"What? You are going to go up to the tallest tower, alone, on midnight to meet him?  
You must be mad! It would be the perfect opprotunity for him to push you out a window! No  
way am I letting you go there alone, Harry." Ron seemed more worried than Harry was. Harry  
shook his head.  
"No, I'm not mad. I'm going there to meet him, alone, period. Understand?" Harry  
seemed quit serious. Ron's mouth was open, shooting Harry looks of disbelief. He tried to  
say something but nothing came.   
Madame Pomfrey waltzed in, lookin tired.   
"Harry, here's your potion. It's time for bed, now." Ron and Hermione glanced one   
more look at Harry before the hangings were pulled around his bed. They grabbed their chairs   
walked over to their beds.  
'He never did answer my question, did he?' Hermione thought to herself as a silent   
tear fell onto her pillow.  
'I cannot believe him! What is he thinking? What does he think Draco's going to do,  
hand him a cup of tea and toast to a life long happiness? No! He's going to duel him, or push  
Harry out of a window. It'd be so easy. No one would even hear him scream! Maybe I can talk  
some sense into him tomorrow...' Ron fell asleep silently.  
Harry was so dazed by everything that had happend to him in the last two days,  
he didn't want nothing more than sleep. Long,dreamless,sleep. But he needed to think about  
things first.  
'What do I do about Hermione? I've never thought of her liking me like that...I thought  
we were just friends. But it looks as if I say no, that friendship won't be the same. I'll just have to  
say yes and see how it works out.' Harry sighed and fell asleep. 


	6. Night at the Tower

  
Two days later, Harry agreed to go out with Hermione on their way to potions class. It was Harry's first day out of the hospital wing. Hermione eyes grew wide, and gave him another kiss on the cheek, which left Harry feeling very shy in front of Ron. Ron just looked at him and gave him an approving grin. They had to run to potions class, and when they arrived, they were all out of breath, especially Harry. He still hadn't fully recovered. They sat down, Harry between the two of them. Harry felt the hair on his neck prickle.He looked over to see a pair of grey eyes watching him. He looked unblinkingly back at Malfoy who turned away.   
  
Potions was usually dreadful. Neville had done his potion wrong, which left all the Slytherins sneering at him. Harry noticed, however, that Malfoy was not among them. He just looked down at his desk. Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor for Neville's potion splattering on Snape's robes. Tiny holes appeared all over his robes. This caused the Gryffindors to giggle to themselves, particularly Harry and Ron. Hermione just hid her mouth with her hand, but Harry could tell that she was smiling behind her hand. The bell rang, and Snape told them to do a essay on who created the truth potion.   
  
"Two and a half rolls of parchment!" Ron complained. Harry nodded, also disgusted that'd he'd have so much homework to do this weekend. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Ron, we've had much more than that before. Were lucky he didn't make us do four rolls after what happened to his robes." Another smile came across her face.   
  
Friday finally came, the day Harry was to meet Malfoy on the Astronomy tower. Ron was furious that he wouldn't let him go, to back him up if Malfoy came after him.   
  
"Harry, why can't you just let me use your indivisibility cloak? That way I can come and back you up, and he won't even know!" Ron said to him that night in the common room. It was only one more hour. Harry shook his head.   
  
"Ron, I said that I didn't want you to come. Now drop it, okay?" Harry didn't think that Malfoy was going to attack him. He didn't know why he thought this, he just did. Ron scowled and looked away. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, I've still got an hour, want to play wizard's chess?" He tried to change the subject. Ron looked at him and gave a strained smile. He was so worried about Harry.   
  
They played three games of chess, and as usual, Ron killed him every time. By the time it was for Harry to go, they were both in better spirits, to Harry's relief. Harry stood up and looked at the clock. He had ten minutes to get to the tower.   
  
"I'll wait for you, Harry. Alright?" Ron still looked nervous. Harry nodded and walked out of the common room. He walked fast, not wanting to be late. He sped up the long spiral staircase up to the roof top. He saw o door up ahead. He walked up to it, quickly composed himself, and opened the great oak doors. Harry had never been up there before, so he didn't realize how large it was. It was a huge circular room, with glass-less windows. And right in the middle was a large, white telescope. He noticed Malfoy standing at a window, staring at the stars.   
  
Harry cleared his throat, grabbing Malfoy's attention. He spun around, grey eyes wide.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show, Potter,"Malfoy said to him. But there was no sneer, no cold- ness in his voice. Harry grunted.   
;   
"Hm. Now what do you need to tell me?" Harry replied, using his own coldness. He didn't trust Malfoy, and he wanted him to know it. Malfoy frowned.   
  
"I know we haven't...well...given each other a chance in the past five years, but we need to put that aside for now." Malfoy said to him. Harry eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Yes, get on with it,"   
  
"First of all, don't interrupt me. What I have to tell you is important, so just hear me out. Understand?" Malfoy seemed nervous, as if he would get in trouble later for doing this.   
  
"Alright," Harry nodded.   
  
"I believe that you know me father is a Death Eater, correct?" Harry nodded." Let's just say that You-know-who is quite angry that you got away from him last year. He's planning to kill you. He was the one who hexed the Bludgers on your last Quidditch match. He's got a few more ideas for you, Potter, so don't go looking for trouble. Unluckily, I don't know these plans. I overheard my father talking to my mother, that's how I know all this. But he didn't mention what the 'plans' were, in fact. So..be careful..." Draco looked at him. Was that sympathy in his eyes? Harry thought everything over. He would have to write to Dumbledore and Sirius in the morning.   
  
"Why are you telling me this? You always seemed glad when something happened to me." Harry asked. Malfoy looked at the stars.   
  
"That's something.....Potter?" Malfoy stared at Harry. Harry had his hand to his scar. It was on fire. He fell to his knees, blinded by tears. Malfoy bent down next to him.   
  
"Potter? What's the matter?" Malfoy shook Harry's shoulder.   
  
"It's...him...," Harry moaned. Draco looked around.   
  
"It's who, Potter? He-who-must-not-be-named? Impossible! He can't be on Hogwarts grounds, can he?" He sounded frightened. He stood up and looked around, as if the Dark Lord was right there in the tower.   
  
Harry's scar stopped burning, as he was enveloped into a wonderful sensation. He stood up. Malfoy looked at him surprised. He heard a voice in the back of his mind...a voice Harry knew to well. I low hissing....   
  
"Walk to the window...." Voldemort hissed in his ear. Harry's legs wobbled, he was to powerful for him.   
  
"Potter? What is it? What's he doing?" Draco sounded alarmed, not knowing what to do.   
  
"It's...the...Imperious...curse...," Harry stuttered. He watched himself slowly walk towards the window.   
  
"Come on...keep walking...," the voice sounded so close...  
  
"But I don't want to..." Harry said back.   
  
"Now climb on top....come on now, Potter..." Harry slowly walked to the window, and stood on the sill. Harry looked down the tower. He couldn't even see the ground! He trembled, knowing what was coming...   
  
"Now JUMP! NOW!" Voldemort screamed.   
  
"No! Don't!" Harry said to himself. This caused him to fall off the sill, not jump. He rolled down the slanted roof, the sensation leaving him. He panicked and grabbed on to the edge. He hung, there one handed, trying to pull himself up. His bad arm gave away, and he was holding on with his one hand again.   
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
A.N: Ahhhh! Cliff-hanger! Literally! :P Any ways, I won't put up the next chapter until I get at least five more reviews. Tankies for reading! Luv ya all!!! :)   



	7. A Rescue

  
Malfoy looked down the roof. Did Harry fall yet? Malfoy herd a scream, was that when he fell? He wasn't sure. Malfoy hopped over the sill and slid down the roof. He looked down, and sure enough, there was Harry.   
  
"Harry! Grab my hand!" Malfoy leaned over as far as he could and reached down for him. Harry looked up at him, and grabbed his hand with his bad arm. Harry pulled himself up, and Malfoy pulled. Harry was being lifted up onto the roof. He grabbed the shingles and tried harder. Malfoy got flung back and Harry fell onto the roof. He lied there, breathing. He heard Malfoy call his name and he passed out.   
  
Someone was slapping his face. He heard his name being called; why was someone slapping his face? He thought why he was laying there. It was hard, and very bumpy. The wind ruffled his untidy hair. Was he outside? He remembered what had happened. He opened his eyes, looking up at Malfoy. His scar twinged, and his body felt numb. He sat up slowly, Malfoy helping. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The stars were glowing brightly and the moon was full.   
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Malfoy calling him, 'Harry'? He must've been dreaming.   
  
"I'm...fine....," Harry stood up, and his knees began to buckle. Malfoy supported him before he fell.   
"Hey! Hold on. Let me help you..." Now Harry knew he must've been dreaming. Draco Malfoy, help Harry Potter? That'd be the front page of the Daily Prophet, that would. They slowly walked down the Astronomy tower.   
"How are you now? Can you get to your common room by yourself?" Malfoy asked him. Harry nodded, and Malfoy slowly let go of Harry. His head swam, but he thought he could make it. Malfoy started to walk the other way.   
  
"Draco?" Harry could barely speak. His voice was scratchy and squeaky."Thank you." Harry started to limp away.   
  
"No problem, Harry, no problem," he whispered to himself. He turned the corner and disappeared. Harry walked silently to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
'Had this night all been a setup? Had Voldemort told Draco to make me believe that he was on my side? Did Draco tell me to come to the Astronomy tower so Voldemort could make me jump?' he thought to himself. 'No, that's not it, if Draco was in on this, he wouldn't have saved me. Draco telling me this was just a coincidence.' Harry didn't realize he was at the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"Dear me, you look absolutely dreadful, dear!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded at said the password.   
  
"Venomous Tentacula," he said and the portrait swung open. He walked tiredly inside, only to be confronted by Ron. He was pale, and his freckles stood out more than ever.  
  
"Harry! Do you have any idea how worried I was? You've been gone for over an hour! What took-" Harry's legs gave out and fell into Ron's arms. "-Harry? Harry, what's wrong? He dueled you! I knew he would!" Ron grabbed his chin, facing Harry to look at him. "Harry? What happened up there?" Harry's eyelids drooped. Ron went slowly out of focus. Ron shook his shoulders.   
  
"Harry, you need to tell me what happened! Then you can sleep!" Harry's eyes tried to focus, eventually, he could see Ron almost clearly.   
  
"No...not Malfoy...it was..." Harry lost focus. The last thing he heard was Ron screaming for him to open his eyes, and Hermione sprinting down the stairs.   
  
A.N: Sorry the chapters are getting shorter. I've been trying to leave each one at a cliff hanger, (to keep the readers' interest :P) and it's been getting harder. If you want me to send you an E-mail when a new chapter comes out, review me and leave your E-mail or IM there. Thanx for reading!   



	8. Friends?!

Harry didn't know how long he was asleep, but all he knew was there was movement and voices. There was more than one voice, so it made it hard for him to place them One, for sure was Ron, another was Hermione, and one(he was pretty sure) was Dumbledore. He strained himself to pick up the other voices. He thought he heard Professor McGonagall, and another one...but who was it? He realized who it was, Draco. He tried to pretend he was still asleep while he listened to what they were saying. 

"And then I looked over, and there he was! Hanging from the tower with one hand. I reached down for him to give me his hand, and I pulled him up-" It was Draco. Harry opened his eyes, realizing he still had his glasses on, oddly enough. He sat up, he was laying on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone stared at him. Ron and Hermione were as white as snow, and Draco, looking flushed. Dumbledore was smiling, and McGonagall looked relieved. 

"Harry, you seem to have had an...er...interesting night. Do you have enough strength to tell us about it?" McGonagall said to him. She didn't sound mean, but you could tell she wanted Harry to tell them about his ordeal. He nodded. 

"Well, I suppose it all started when I was still in the Hospital wing. I was reading the cards with Ron and Hermione when I picked up one from Draco...-" he explained from there all the way to when he came back and blacked out in Ron's arms. They were a good audience. Gasping when it was necessary, and Hermione shrieked when he fell out the window. Harry stared at Dumbledore nervously. Dumbledore smiled with his famous eye twinkle. 

"Well Harry, it seems you have done what was necessary, and you deserve a good night's sleep. Mr. Malfoy, you may go back to Slytherin Common Room. I want to see Harry and you in my office, tomorrow at 1:00. Good night." With that, he and Professor McGonagall exited. Draco stood up from his chair, and walked to the door. Harry went after him. 

"Er...Draco?" Harry asked, feeling quite odd for calling him 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy'. He turned. 

"Yes...Harry?" He too, felt odd calling him by his first name. His eyes didn't seem as grey as usual, they seemed almost a dark navy blue. 

"I want to thank you again. That's the second time I've almost died, and both times I was lucky enough to have a friend to save me. We are friends now, aren't we?" he seemed truly embarrassed. For five years, they were more than enemies, they were arch rivals. And now, he was calling Draco a friend. It all seemed to daze to him. Draco stared deeply into Harry's eyes, second by second his own were turning bluer. He was searching for even a slight hint of mockness, or a sign of him joking. And yet, all he could find was, kindness, wariness, hope, and fear. 

To Harry's shock, Draco smiled. A kind, friendly smile. Not a sneer. "Yes Harry, we are friends now." his heart lighter, he walked through the portrait, glad he at last had a friend. 

Harry smiled, glad he too, had made a friend. It was hard, but it worked. Ron, oddly enough smiled too, glad there was a forth member of 'The Dream Team.' He had pounced on Draco when he entered the common room. He had still believed that Draco was the one who hurt Harry. When he explained what had happened, he apologized, and thanked him numerous times for saving his best friend. 

Hermione, breaking up the thoughts, ran across the room into Harry's arms. "Oh Harry! I'm so, so sorry! When I saw you faint, I thought you were attacked! I was so worried about you! Don't do that to me!" She hugged him for a long time, and to her relief, Harry hugged her back. Not as passionately as her, for he was very tired, be he tried. They looked deep into each other's eyes before closing the gap between their lips, kissing for a long while. 

Ron tried not to watch, but he couldn't help it. He smiled, watching Harry kiss Hermione with their eyes closed. He was glad someone could take his mind off his pain, for he could tell by the look in Harry's eyes when he walked through the portrait, that he was in a great deal of pain. 

They broke the kiss, unwillingly, and looked into each other's eyes again. Harry moved a lock of hair from Hermione's forehead, his hand brushing her cheek. They embraced again, and said good-night. Hermione planted another peck on his cheek, and walked to her room. Harry stood there, looking at where Hermione just stood. Ron walked over to him, and draped an arm around his love-struck friend. 

"Come on, mate. You need to sleep." Harry nodded and they walked up to the dorm together. 

A/N: Awww......how cute, 'ay? I'm trying to do my best at this H/Hr thing. I'm more of a H/G & R/Hr but I got a review saying they'd like it H/Hr so I tried it. I think it's going pretty well. I want to say thank you to Gir for helping me with some of these chapters. GO READ HER STORY EVERYONE! If you think mine's good, you'll love hers. Now....R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Ron and Draco P.O.Vs

Ron P.O.V  
  
I stayed up long that night, thinking everything over. I also wanted to make sure Harry   
had a perfet rest. I listened intently for a sign that Harry was having a nightmare, for they were  
becoming a nightly thing. But, to my relief,he didn't wake up screaming tonight. A few moans   
and whimpers, nothing more.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Hmmm. I was glad that he was now on our side, but it was still strange.  
Never, in five years, have I ever seen him smile. Just sneers, an unlimited supply, too. If I was  
given a galleon for ever time I saw him sneer, I'd be the richest wizard on the planet. His eyes  
seemed different too. no longer were they a stone grey, but a deep sea blue.  
  
And another thing that seems to puzzle me is the thing about You-know-who.   
Why would Draco tell Harry about him not being on the Dark Lord's side. It just seems so...strange.  
If Draco's dad was a Death Eater, wouldn't he be scared that his dad would use "Advada Kedevra'  
on him? It just al seems so strange...  
  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
I fell so good right now, and I'm scared because of it. I mean me, Draco Malfoy, son  
of a Death Eater(and a famous one at that), friends with Harry Potter! I know if my dad finds out,  
he'll have me under the Cruciatus Curse for five minutes.I can take pain, but not like that. And  
to tell the truth, I'm horrified. I'd be killed if he did that. Of course, he'd then go to Azkaban, so I'm  
not as worried as I would be.  
  
Harry, (I feel so odd calling him Harry) is scared too I think. Not for him, but for me.  
He seemed so shocked when I talked to him in the tower.Not about He-who-must-not-be-named,  
but for my safety. I mean, he's not stupid, he knows the Dark Lord wants to kill him. Everyone  
knows that! But, he wanted to ask me if I'd get in trouble, I could tell.  
  
I was so scared when Harry blacked out next to me. I know my father would have wanted  
me to push him off the edge, but I'm not like that! The more I think about it, the more I realize  
that it wasn't Harry's fault that he wasn't afected be the killing curse. No one knows how it   
happened. Maybe Dumbledore...but hey, he's Dumbledore. I found my self staring at him  
Harry. He seemed so innocent, so niave. He had the most pained look on his face. I found my self  
waking him up before I even realized what i was doing. Harry...he's like a male Veela! He makes  
everyone thinks he's so wonderful before they even get to know him. That's why I think I held  
a grudge on him before I met him. But now I know...I was wrong...dead wrong.  
  
  
A/N: Whoa! This one was really short! I just didn't want to start writing normally again mixed with   
P.O.Vs so I ended it. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer than usual, but no promises.  
Thanx for reading...R/R!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Kidnap

Hermione's P.O.V 

I woke up early that Saturday morning, images still fresh in my mind. I noticed that the boys weren't in the common room. Having a lie-in, I suppose. I would too, if I went through what Harry had went thruogh. Ron too, worried to death. I smiled to myself as I walked through the portrait hole. Images of the kiss I shared with Harry flooded my mind. My smile grew broader. 

I walked through the great doors that lead to the Great Hall. I swiftly wanlked past the tables to my own. Someone shouted to me. 

"Where's your boyfriend, Mudbloood?" Pansy Parkingson shouted at me. I looked over to see Draco shooting glares at her. Pansy pretended not to notice however. 

'Just ignore it...," I thought as she sneered at me. She frowned, not seeing a reaction from me. I smiled when I was out of sight. 

I continued to walk to my table, taking my seat next to Ginny. Fred and George were laughing loudly with Lee Jordan. I greeted Ginny. 

"Good morning, Hermione," she said to me. She looked around. "Where's Harry? And Ron?" she continued to look at the doors. 

"Sleeping in, I suppose." I shrugged. I noticed she said Harry's name first. I scowled as she continued with her eggs. She still liked him. I hopped they were sleeping in. I heard a loud laugh as I helped my self to some toast. I looked to see Fred paralyzed with laughter. George and Lee were chuckling too. I remembered that Harry still hadn't held Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs yet. Now I realized why Ron looked at Harry when Quidditch was brought up. Harry didn't seem to realize yet. 

Speaking of Ron, the doors were shoved open, and he came sprinting in. His hair was all over, he hadn't brushed it. And as I looked more closely, I noticed it looked like he had thrown his clothes on in a great hurry. His face was flushed as he walked faster. 

'Where's Harry?' I thought to myself. Something was wrong. I stood up, making Ginny flinch as it crashedto the floor. I swiftly walked to him. I saw Draco was standing too. I wasn't the only one worried. I came to Ron. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked to me, allarmed. He flung his arms around me. 

"Hermione! He's gone! He's gone...," Ron screamed through sobs. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. 

"What are you so upset about? Who's gone?" I knew the answer. My voice shook. 

"Harry! He got him...the monster got him...," Ron held out a piece of parchment. I stared at it. I didn't want ot know what it said. I reluctantly reached out a trembling hand and took it out of his. I unfolded it and read it. 

'He's mine. I've won. He will die a painful death.' It was scrawled fastly. I dropped to my knees, numb. This wasn't right. 

"No...he's still here. Harry's still here. NO!" I screamed. I couldn't be true...it just couldn't. Ron bent over to me. The hall was whispering, ever pair of eyes upon us. Ron took my shoulders and shook them. Tears ran down his freckeled cheek. I heard someone running over. 

"Herm, he's gone. You have to believe it...," Tears continued to roll down our cheeks. He wiped his away; I didn't. 

"What's the matter with you two? Who's gone?" It was Draco. I didn't look at him. I continued to look at the floor. Ron stood up. 

"Harry. He's gone...he got him, Draco!" Ron cried more. He handed the letter to Draco. He took it, and turned as white as a cloud, making his pale skin look ten times more pale. He shook his head. 

"No. No, he can't be! Not now that we're friends...," Draco's eyes watered. He didn't let his tears fall. I got angry. Was Harry not good enough to shed a tear for? I grabbed the note out of his hand, and ran to Proffesor Dumbledore. I hastily wiped the tears away, they were making everything blurry. 

He watched me run to him. I reached him, and tried to speak.I couldn't, only whimpers came out. I held the note out. He quickly stood and read it. He read it over and over. He finally looked up, his eyes full of furry. He grabbed my hand and swiftly went out the door, me following. I looked back, and saw Ron and Draco running to us. They caught up, and sprinted with us. We seemed to be walking to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Proffesor Dumbledore, sir, what are we to do?" I asked him. He walked faster, but let go of my wrist. He sighed. 

"Hermione, I need you and Ron to send owls to Sirius and to your father,"he motioned to Ron."Draco, you'll have the unlucky job of questioning your father. Do it carefully. Do not hint that you are friends with Harry now. Do it, now, quickly." He continued to sprint to the common room. We went the other way to the Owlery. The walked in, and Draco pulled out ink, quills, and parchment. I wasn't going to even ask. I grabbed one, and went over to the wall. I started to write quickly. 

Dear Sirius, 

I hope you recieve this as soon as possible. Harry's been kidnapped! Ron woke up and found a note from either Wormtail or You-know-who. He's gone, Sirius, he's gone. Draco's on our side now, so he's writing to his father. There's so much that happened last night! Dumbledore will give you the details, he's in the common room right now. I suppose that you'll be flying up here soon, so plaese do be careful! Hurry here. 

With Love, 

Hermione 

I tied the note to a frantic looking Hedwig. "Hurry up and find him, Hedwig. Harry's life is counting on you!" I picked her up from her perch and gave her an encouraging kiss on top on her head. She hooted and shot out the window. I watched her, tears falling again, until she was out of sight. I took a shaky breath and turned around. Ron and Draco were standing next to each other, still writing their notes. Draco finished, and whisteled. His enormous eagle-owl flew over to him and landing his shoulder. He tied it around his leg. 

"To father. Now hurry!" He shouted and petted the top of it's head. It screeched and flew away. At this time, Ron had finished his letter and was tying it around Pig. He had to smack it to calm down. I felt more tears coming on. Harry probably would have laughed as Pig flew out the window. 

Ron walked over to me. I stared into his eyes. He looked as worried as I was. He put his arms around me. I broke down. We both did. I cried into his chest, he on my shoulder. I wanted this to end, for me to wake up and this all be a dream. I knew I was hoping for the impossible. I heard a sniffle from Draco, he was standing in the corner, alone. I looked up and saw tears free falling down his pale cheeks. I smiled and walked over to him, letting Ron go. I stood before Draco, watching tears leek out of his blue eyes. Wait. Blue? They used to be grey... 

I put my arms around him. I expected him to push me away, or stand there like a statue. He did neither. He put his arms around me and cried into my shoulder. My heart burst with happiness. He finally showed some human emotion. Because of Harry. Because Harry was missing. He took a ragged breath and let go of me. We all looked at each other. Who would have thought that we would get into this situation? Draco cleared his throat. 

"Well, what do we do now?" 


	11. Voldemort's Hidout

Harry groaned. He didn't open his eyes, it was to painful. 

He remember how last night he was awoken by a spell being whispered. His eyes had shot open, and looked right into the eyes of Wormtail. He was leening over him, wide eyed. Harry tried to scream, to let someone know he was in danger. His voice didn't work; curse Wormtail. He had put a spell on him. He sat up, ready to run. Wormtail whispered another curse, this time making Harry unable to move. He cursed in his mind, again. He was in trouble. He didn't have time to do anything, Wormtail punched him, causing him to pass out. 

He opened his eyes, reluctantly. It was totally dark, and very cold. He heard a dripping sound of water. He tried to stand but to no success. A wave of diziness came over him and he fell back down to the dirt ground. He tried to move but his hands were tied, as well as his legs. 

'Great. I have no idea where I am, and I'm tied up. And there's running water somewhere, making it cold. And I'm not wearing any thick clothing! I'm going to get sick now. Could it get any worse?' Harry thought to himself. As if an answer, he heard footsteps drawing nearer. 'Yes, it can get worse,' He looked around franticly. He couldn't see much, just a lot of black. His eyes scanned a shape coming closer. 

"Are you awake yet, piece of filth?" someone hissed at him. It was a deep, cold voice, sending a chill down his spine. He grunted in response. That wasn't good idea. A rough hand pulled his arm, forcing him to stand. Nausea swept over him. 

"Now follow me. My master is waiting for you," He let go of Harry, and he followed the Death Eater. 

'Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?' he could have kicked himself, if he wasn't tied up. 

The Death eater led him through numerous dark tunnles. Along most of them were wood doors with bared windows. Harry shuddered to think that he could be placed in one, left to die. He shook his head to himself. 

'No. I'm not going to die,' he told himself. 'Surely Dumbledore has found out by now. That means that Snape is probably on his way.' he sighed. 'Then again, maybe Snape coming to get me isn't such a good idea...,' he scowled. This wasn't looking good for him. 

The Death Eater started to slow down, and turned to the largest door at the end of a tunnle. Harry's stomache withered uncontrolably. The Death Eater took out a brass key from his pocket. As he unlucked the door and pushed it open forcefully, Harry's scar exploded with pain. His eyes watered as the pain increased when he was pushed forword into the room. He held his forehead, hoping it would stop. He pulled his hand away to see blood smeered on his palm. His scar was bleeding? 

A horrible voice sounded from a chair in the middle of the room. "Thank you for bringing my...client...to me, Nott," The Death Eater, Macnair, bowed and left the room. Harry was rooted to the spot as Voldemort stood up from his chair. He did not turn around, just gazed into a roaring fire. He hissed. Harry could understand him, for he was a Parslemouth too. 

"Nagini, come to me pleassssse.........." He turned to face Harry now. His eyes looked up and down Harry. Harry was horrified, and it took him all he had not to shake. He heard a noise coming from somewhere near the door. He turned, and there was Voldemort's snake. It slithered past Harry, it's amber eyes watching him intently. Harry hissed at it. 

"What are you ssssstaring at?" Harry hissed. Nagini stopped and curled up Harry's leg. Harry thought that the snake was going to bite him. However, to his luck, it didn't. 

"I'm ssssstaring at sssssomeone who isssss going to die," Nagini hissed back. Harry turned pale as the snake slithered back down his leg and up Voldemort's. Voldemort laughed as he saw Harry's pale form. Harry looked him right in the eyes. He wasn't afraid of him as much as most people would be. 

"Ah, so you are a parslemouth. I didn't know weather to believe that silly woman. Oh, and this is for acting cruel to my pet. Crucio!" Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. He bit his tounge till it bled. He would NOT show that he was in pain. He fell to the ground, wanting the pain to end. Voldemort lowered his wand, as Harry started to fall unconsiuos. 

"That hurt, didn't it Harry? Ah, but don't go to sleep, then we can have no more fun!" Voldemort said as he walked over to a barely concious Harry. He kicked Harry on his side. Harry kept his eyes closed, pretending to have passed out. "Oh, come now Harry! Don't play, I know you're awake." Voldemort kicked Harry again and again, causing Harry to moan in pain. "Ah ha! So you are awake. now stand up, Harry. Stand up!" Harry refused to open his eyes or stand. Voldemort kicked him again. Harry screwed up his face trying not to yelp out in pain. 

"You won't stand? Then I'll have to help you...," Voldemort reached over and grabbed Harry by his mangled hair. As his hand came in contact with Harry's head, his scar seared in pain again. Harry cried out as Voldemort pulled him up by his hair. He made Harry look him in the eyes. 

"Open your eyes, Harry. Come on, are you ashamed of having the eyes of your mudblood mother?" Voldemort whispered in his ear. Harry opened his eyes, glaring at his enemy evily. 

"My mother was a better wizard than you'll ever be!" Harry screamed at him. Voldemort stared at him, a look of shock on his face. He covered it up quickly. 

"Now don't be a fool, boy. You don't want to get yourself killed, now do you?" Voldemort sneered at him. 

"Whether I want to die or not, that seems to make no matter to you." Harry sneered right back. 'If I act like this, he'll want to find a more painful way for me to die. That'll hopefully buy Snape some time. I hope...' he thought to himself. Voldemort frowned at him. 

"Hmm. It apears that you are right. I'm going to kill you whether you like it or not. Just not right now." He ungripped Harry's head, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. 

"Nott! Come take Mr.Potter back to his cell!" Voldemort screamed."Oh, and Mr.Potter, before you go, here's a going away gift. Crucio!" Voldemort had his wand out again, and Harry once again felt a pain that he never wished to feel. This time, he screamed, not caring anymore. As the pain left him, he blacked out. 

A.N: Oh, I hate doing Voldemort. Anyways, if you haven't read the 4th book, you might not understand how one punch from Wormtail could cause Harry to pass out. In the end of the 4th book, Voldemort gives Wormtail a Silver hand after sacrafising his hand to reserect Voldemort. So yeah, a punch like that would cause him to pass out. Ouch! 


	12. Sirius and the Meeting

"Well, what do we do now?" Draco looked at them. Hermione sighed. 

"Wait for Sirius and Professor Dumbledore to figure out a plan," Hermione shook her head. 

"Who's Sirius anyway?" Draco looked thouroughly confused as Ron tried to hold laughter. 

"Come on, let's go Gryffindor. We'll explain on the way." Ron walked out the door, followed closely by Hermione and Draco. 

Draco listened intently as Ron and Hermione told the story of their meeting of Harry's godfather. Hermione had a hard time explaining about Harry and his Patronus, for she hadn't actually seen it. By the time they were done with thier tale, the group was allready at the portrait. Draco looked up at it uncertainly. 

"Maybe I should go back to Sly-," he was cut off. 

"No. You are our friend now and besides, you've been in there before. Dumbledore would aprove." Hermione grabbed him by his wrist and led him inside. To their surprise, the whole house was there, and stared at Draco coldly. Professor McGanagoll rushed over to them. 

"Where have you been? And, Mr.Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" she looked down at them fiercely. Draco flushed ander her suspicious looks. 

"We're sorry, Professor, Professor Dumbledor told us to send some owls. And we invited Draco to come with us. He should be allowed, I don't believe there is a rule about house mixing, is there?" Hermione looked back inosently. Ron and Draco stared at her too. 

"Oh, of course not! Mr. Malfoy, I'll go inform Professor Snape of your whereabouts." She amiled appologeticly and walked through the portrait. Hermione walked over to an empty couch. Ron and Draco sat on either side of her. They room was a it quiter now, all eyes on the three of them. Draco looked around at everyone. 

"WHAT?" he barked. Everyone gasped and looked away. Draco scoweled. "Snape isn't going to be to happy, knowing that I came to the Gryffindor common room," he smiled maliciously. Hermione and Ron grinned. "So...Harry's godfather is coming here?" 

"Yes, I suppose-" she stopped and looked at the portrait. Dumbledore had walked in, followed by a large black dog. Hermione, Ron, and Draco stood up and walked over to him. The dog sat at Dumbledore's heal and whined. Hermione bent over and hugged it. 

"Don't worry, Snuffles. We'll find him." she rubbed him behind the ears and stood up. 

"Hermione, Ron, and Draco, come with me please...." Dumbledore walked back through the portrait, followed by the trio and Snuffles. They walked silently down six flights of stairs and stood before two gaurding gargoyles. Dumbledore said the password and the door opened. Snape was standing in a corner, a look of anger and frieght on his face. Dumbledore magiced up five chairs and everyone sat down. 

"Sirius, please return to your true form." Dumbledore nodded to the Dog. Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Snape wathched as the dog disapeared and where it was stood Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He was tall and thin. He was usually wearing a grin, and was tanned, but now he had dark circles under his eyes, and very pale. He slumped down in his chair. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, put an arm around his shoulders. He was taking this quite hard. 

"As you all know, Harry was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort last night," his twinkle was gone, and Sirius's eyes became off focus. Snape grunted, which returned five glares. "We all also know, that Severus is spying for us as a Death Eater. We shall need a plan, a very good one at that, to rescue Harry from Voldemort. I had Sirius sniff the note, and found that there was a small of dirt, and salt water. So, we've concluded that Harry is being held under-ground by the ocean. 

We need to gather up as many Aurors and Professors as possible. I have contacted the Minister this morning, and he has offered the help of twenty Aurors. And then there is Severus, Aurthur Weasley, Mundugnus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, and I-" Sirius cut in. 

"And me! I'm going to help!" Sirius's voice was steady, and yet strained. He stared at Dumbledore. 

"No, Sirius, I've decided that you shall stay at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione, and... Draco." Dumbledore paused. "I believe, correct Draco?" He stared at Draco. 

"Yes, of course." 

"No! I'm going with you to help! Harry's means more to me than the whole world! You cannot tell me that I can't go help save his life!" Sirius was on his feet. Dumbledore remained calm, however. 

"Sirius, think of how Harry would feel. He would be upset to know that you risked your life for his, with Aurors and maybe Dementors, crowding the place.If something was to happen, who would he come home to?" Dumbledore smiled. Sirius gaped at him, and sat down with his arms crossed across his chest. 

"Good. Now most of the school will be returning home, but whoever wants to stay is welcome to. Ron, your family is coming here, so you will not return home. Hermione, you may invite your parents to come as well. Draco, I don't know wether or not you will be allowed to stay, but if you want to, your welcome to stay. Sirius, you will remain here. And Severus, you will help us rescue Harry from inside where Harry is being captive. Are you going to Apparate to Voldemort to see where his hideout is?" 

"Yes, I will find where Potter is being held, and tell him of our plans. Then on cue, I will release the boy and hide him outside, away from comotion." Snape turned even paler at this, if that was possible. 

"But...Proffesor Dumbledore, why can't we come along? We might be young, but we've dealt with these kind of dangers before, right Ron?" Hermione questioned. Harry was her boyfriend and one of her best friends. Ron nodded. 

"Correct, you do have practice in these areas, but the same goes for you and Sirius." Dumbledor shook his head. 

"But Pro-" Hermione cut in. 

"I'm soory Miss Granger, but I'm not going to endanger my student's lives. And dealing with Voldemort is quite different." He was decided. Hermione nodded, but she had her own plan. 

A.N: This chapter was made specially for all you Sirius fans! I'm sorry if he wasn't in character very well, but I tried really hard! 


	13. Draco-A traitor?!

Hermione, Ron, and Draco walked out of Dumbledore's office. He was to come to them tomorrow, telling them when they were leaving and news about Harry from Snape. To be completely honest, they were all worried about Snape. If he was to get caught, Voldemort would surely kill Snape and Harry. Hermione was extremely quiet as the walked to the Great Hall for Lunch. 

"Hey, Hermione, what are you thinking about?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face. She smiled and explained. 

"I've got an idea how to go and help rescue Harry." she said to them. Ron grinned, but Draco turned away. 

"When Dumbledore and the Aurors leave tomorrow, we'll be under Harry's indivisability cloak. We can follow them! I'm sure that the cloak will come in handy for hiding Harry too!" Hermione looked very pleased with herself. Ron looked at her with a wide grin and wide eyes. 

"That's an excelent idea Hermione!" He yelled. Luckily, there was no one in the halls to stare at him. Draco turned to look at the floor. 

"I'm not going with you." He whispered. Ron and Hermione stopped walking and gave him a stare. 

"What do you mean, 'you're not going,"? Of course you are!" Ron screamed at him. Draco looked up and shook his head. 

"My father is a Death Eater! He's one of the people who will be trying to kill Dumbledore and the Aurors! I can't go and rescue Harry." he shook his head again, blonde hair flying across his pale face. "I'm sorry. If my father wasn't as evil and crazy as he was, I'd go like that," he snapped his fingers."But I can't, now." Hermione was turning scarlet. Ron, was staring at him his mouth slightly open in rage. Hermione took a step towords Draco and...SMACK! Right across his face. 

"You monster! How could you say that? Harry has risked his life numerous times for the whole world! Even you, when he hated you! He didn't care if he was to die or not, all that mattered to him was that we were okay! That's true bravery, true friendship! And that is, Draco Malfoy, why you'll never be like Harry Potter!" she glared at him, and stomped off with Ron. Her eyes were full of tears, but what she didn't know that so where Draco's. He watched them leave, who he thought were his friends, and would understand. He went the other way, tears falling. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. But I'll get the next chapter up soon. The next chapter will probably be at Snape's POV, but if not, it will be at the Death Eater's hidout. Hope you enjoyed! 


	14. Harry's Torture

Snape rushed towards Harry's cell. He went as fast as he could without making himself noticable. Voldemort had told him that every two hours a Death Eater went to Harry's cell and hurt him. Some used the Unforgivable Curses, and others used just brute force. The last Death Eater had left ten minutes ago, saying that Harry wasn't going to have much longer. Snape, trying to fool Voldemort, said that he would go 'beat up,' Harry next. Voldemort was delighted. 

He walked past the cells, looking for the one that had the number 313. Voldemort told him that that was Harry's cell. He passed 300, and found the one he was looking for. He pulled out his wand. 

"Alahomora," he whispered, and the door swung open. The cell was damp and cold, with no windows. He searched througth the darkness, looking for the boy. He raised his wand again. 

"Lumos," a beem protruded from his wand. He looked franticly for him. He pointed his wand in the farthest corner. He landed it on Harry. He ran over to him, and bent over next to him. He was knocked out, and looked horrible. His robes were torn, and blood seeped through some ripps. Ther were long cuts on his arms and face. He had two black eyes and his scar was dried in blood. To add to his apposal, what part of his skin that wasn't cut, it was bruised or pale. In simpler terms, if Snape didn't see Harry's chest rise and fall every once in a while, he would have guessed that Harry was dead. 

"Potter, Potter! Wake up!" he hissed at him, shaking his shoulders. Harry didn't move. "Come on, boy! Wake up!" he shook his shoulders more roughly. Harry took a deep, shakey breath, and coughed. He did not open his eyes. Snape breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Potter. Open your eyes, come on!" Harry flinched as Snape shook him. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and stared up at Snape. He stared at him blankly, as if he didn't understand. Then his eyes opened wide. 

"Pro-Professor?" he said shakily. He tried to sit up, but cried out in pain and layed back down. Snape held his shoulders. 

"No, don't get up. What has happened to you?" he asked him. Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to get a better focus. 

"I'm not really sure. I remember a Death Eater, Nott I think, come and take me to Voldemort. Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on me twice, and I passed out. Then I woke up when someone came in here and started to torture me. I've had the curse put on me seven more times. Then they had pleasure in cutting, kicking, and punching me. I think they broke my ribs again. And to add to my fun, the drafts are getting to me. I don't think I can take anymore of this." Harry wiped some blood of his face with his robes. Snape saw him wipe away some tears mixing in with his blood, too. He actually felt bad for the boy. He would trade himself for Harry. He had never been put through that, no one he had ever known or heard about had. And yet this 15 year old boy had. He was ashamed. 

"You've got to hold on, Harry. The Headmaster and a group of Aurors and Professors are coming tomorrow morning. I'll come get you, so make sure you're ready. Hold on, Harry. Hold on." Snape put his hand on Harry's head and walked out the door. He turned around. 

"Oh, and when the next Death Eater comes in, pretend that I gave you the worst beating yet. Please hold on, boy." he frowned and closed the door. 

Harry stared at Snape leave. His eyes burned as tears rolled down his face. 

"Don't worry, Professor. I'll try. I'll really try." He wiped away his tears and waited for tomorrow to come. 

A/N: Eeek! It was so hard doing all these mean things to my Harry! I love Snape and Harry, so I made Snape feel bad for him. Sorry if it was to short! Oh, and read Gir, Baasheep, and AngelZash's stories. They are so good! Thanx for reading! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Departure

Hermione krept up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. The rest of the school had left this morning, so Sirius slept there with Ron. She pushed the door open an inch, and peeked an eye through. She wanted to be sure ther was no 'nakedness'. (lol) She looked over to Harry's bed, where she saw a sleeping Sirius. She looked to the next bed, and saw Ron sitting up in bed looking at something in his hand. She tapped quitley on the door to get Ron's attention. He looked up at her, startled. He nodded and motioned to his bed. 

Hermione slowly opened the door, trying not to make it squeek. She slipped through, and walked to Ron's bed. She sat down and looked at what was in his hand. It was a picture. 

In the center was Harry, laughing. Ron was on his left, and Hermione on his right. Behind them were Fred, George, and Ginny. Hermione smiled. 

"I remember when Mrs. Weasley took that picture. It was this summer, the day before we left for the train. Where did you get this? Harry took it with the wizarding camera I bought him for his Birthday." She looked at Ron, who was silently crying. She put an arm around him. 

"Why him, Hermione? Why Harry? I have never met a better person than him. He doesn't deserve it, Herm. What if by the time we find him he's...he's...gone? I wouldn't ever forgive myself." His tears dripped onto the picture. "I miss him so much." Hermione rubbed his back. 

"Ron, you mustn't think like that. I, too, do not understand why You-know-who would want to kill Harry. Harry is just a kid, like us. So why would You-know-who want to kill a child? Maybe it's because Harry is stronger than all of us, or maybe it's just revenge for nearly killing him. Whatever it is, we must think positive. Harry IS alive. We WILL save him. Now cheer up, we have to go to the common room. Dumbledore shall be here soon." She stood up, and walked through the door. Ron took one more look at the picture and set it on his bed. He followed Hermione down the stairs. 

They sat down on the couch together, and looked into the fire, both in thought. Ron looked up at the clock. It was 8:17, almost the same time Ron had to wake Harry up for his Quidditch game a week ago. He wiped away his tears and smiled. Hermione peered over at him. 

"Ron, why don't you run back up and grab the Maurader's Map and the Indivisability Cloak. Put them in you robes. Hurry, the Headmaster should be here soon." Ron nodded and ran up the stairs. 

He opened the door cautionly, and looked to see if Sirius was awake. He wasn't. Ron slipped over to the foot of Harry's bed and open his trunk. He dug past his broom, books, parchment, and robes to the bottom of the trunk. There was his Indivisability Cloak, and the Maurader's Map. He pocketed them. As he was about to close the lid, he grabbed one of Harry's cloaks, and pocketed it with the rest. He looked back at Sirius and ran down the stairs. 

"Shhh. I haers footsteps. Com sit down!" Hermione beckoned him to sit. Ron listened as the footsteps came closer, and sat down. The portrait swung open not a second to soon. Professor Dumbledore walked in. He was dressed in robes of black, with a long hood. He stared at them sadly. 

"Well, the time has come. Professor Snape has enformed us where Voldemort's hidout is, and it's quite close, so we will not have to Apparate. We shall leave now. Oh, and is Sirius still asleep?" Dumbledore looked to the stairs. 

"Yes, Professor, Sirius is still up in Harry's bed. It took him a long time to get to sleep, so I suppose he'll be asleep for a while still, sir." Ron nodded his head. Dumbledore sighed. 

"We shall be back as soon as possible, with Harry. Wish us luck." he smiled, and walked through the portrait. Ron and Hermione stared at one another, shaking nervously. Hermione stood up slowly. 

"Well, time to go." she said, and walked to the portrait. Ron took out the cloak from his pocket, and walked out behind her. Hermione was up against the wall, peering around the corner. Ron snuck over next to her. They were about to put the cloak around themselves when they heard a voice from behind. 

"Hey, hold on." Hermione almost screamed in surprise as she and Ron flipped around, wands outstreched. It was Draco. Hermione and Ron scowled at him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron shot at him. Draco looked hurt as Ron called him by his last name. Hermione still had her wand outstreached, Ron put his away. Draco frowned at it. 

"I've changed my mind. I want to help you. I'm sorry." he looked down at the floor. Hermione and Ron smiled and ran over to him. Draco looked up, surprised. 

"Thank you Draco! Thank you!" Hermione hugged him, and Ron laughed. 

"Finally!" he said. Draco looked at them oddly. 

"You aren't angry with me?" he said, looking from Hermione to Ron. They shook thier heads, and Hermione let go of him. Draco smiled. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue Harry!" Ron whispered, and flung the claok around them. 

A.N: Wow! Fifteen chapters! I thought I'd have fifteen as a maximum, and now I have fifteen as a minimum! I'll have at least three more chapters. Review!!!!!!! 


	16. The Journey

Ron, Hermione, and Draco peered at the group walking across the school grounds. If they got to far behind to see the Aurors, they would always see Hagrid, who was at the end of the pack. Feudg was not among those who were going, but he allowed Hagrid to use his if needed. Hagrid was very pleased, to say the least. He was not a very violent person. 

The trio panted as they fought to catch up to them. They had been left behind when Draco came with them. They were very quiet, shaking a bit from cold, but most from fear. They didn't know who they would see. The only one who had seen Voldemort in the past fifteen years was Harry, or they were dead. So they had no idea how frightning the Dark Lord was, nor how powerful. They weren't even sure how they would help Harry. 

"How will we know where Harry is in the first place?" Draco asked, as they came to edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Well, Professor Snape is supposed to be the one to actually free Harry, so I suppose we'll have to find him while he's in...er...wherever Harry's being held...or when he gets out with Harry." Hermione said. Draco made a face and Ron groaned. 

"This is going to be a long shot. You-know-who's hidout could be huge! How are we going to know where the exit is?" Ron said. Draco stutered. 

"We'll just have to get lucky...real lucky." Hermione said. "This is beginning to sound Impossible!" she exclaimed. "Come on, they are going faster. We must be getting close." She began to walk faster. 

After another hour of walking, they were so deep into the forest, they didn't reconize it. The trees were fewer, and they heard running water nearby. A thick fog was hanging low, making it harder for Ron, Hermione, and Draco to see, and making it very chilly. They walked and walked, until they came to an odd clearing. They stopped and looked around, noticing the Aurors standing infront of a large boulder off to the side. Thry were standing there, and Dumbledore was tapping it with his wand. Suddenly the ground shook and the boulder slid, revealing a large hole in the ground. 

The Aurors jumped back, whispering madly to each other. A few of them took a step closer, peering down it. 

"I'll go down." One Auror said. Another shook his head. 

"Not alone. Who knows who or what could be down there." He said. Others spoke up. 

"I must go down, and give Severus our cue." Dumbledore said, stepping forword. 

"Then I shall come too. You will be invisible, correct Albus?" said one. 

"Yes." said the Headmaster. He whispered a spell, his wand pointed at himself. A second later, he was gone. Five Aurors walked in. Clearly there were stairs. 

"They are going alone? What are the others to do?" Hermione whispered. Ron shook his head. They all gasped as a sream sounded from the hole. Over a dozen hooded black figures ran out from the hole. They posistioned them selves, and drew out there wands. Hermione, Ron and Draco thought they were Aurors, but as they pulled back their hoods, they knew they were wrong. 

They were Death Eaters. As the Aurors and the Professors pulled their wands out, reading to duel, another figure rose from the hole. He pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Draco gave a startled cry as his father's face was revealed. 

"What we have been waiting for for so long, fellow Death Eaters. The Battle of the Light and Dark." Lucius Malfoy said, a mad grin on his face. "The time has come." 

A.N: Yeah, I know. Short chapter and bad cliff-hanger. Okay, okay. I'm evil ,I know. But I'll post the next chapter soon! Review!!!!!!!! 


	17. Harry-dead?

Severus Snape jumped as a scream echoed through the tunnels. He pulled out his wand, just in case. He wringed his hands nervously. 

'Who was that? Where is Albus?!' he thought to himself, wiping sweat off his brow. He paced in a tunnle, where he told Dumbledore he would be. Snape edged a corner and peered around it to see if anyone was there. No one was there. He turned back around and bumped into something. He gripped his wand tighter- for no one was there. He flipped around, but no one was there either. 

"Hello? Who's there?" he said franticly, his voice cracking. The only place where he was at least slightly nervous, was here. He was always shaking here, it felt. Someone tapped his shoulder. He cried out in alarm. He twisted back around, nose to nose with Albus Dumbledore. Snape sighed and cluthched his chest. 

"Headmaster! If you insist on being invisable, don't make me wait for what feels like eternity before you tell me!" Snape hissed quietly. Dumbledore smiled weakly. 

"I apologise, Severus. Just taking a look around...," Dumbledore said. "A few Aurors came in with me. But by the sound of that scream, it seems we or they, have allready attacked. Is Harry's cell far from here?" Dumbledore looked around. Snape shook his head. 

"Potter's cell is a few minutes away from here. You may come with me, if you wish. But perhaps you should be invisible." Snape said. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Yes, I will come with you. I will stay at your side so you know where I am." Dumbledore took out his wand and whispered a spell. Then he vanished. Snape walked down a tunnle at his right. They passed hundreds of cells, some with blood splatered across the front. Dumbledore's stomache felt like it had crawled up his throat. They then walked down another, smaller tunnle. It had around a dozen cells or so. 

Snape led the way to a particularly odd looking door at the end of the tunnle. He put a hand in his robes and drew out a old looking silver key. Encrusted upon it was a single snake with tiny ruby eyes. Snape thrust it into the key hole and turned. 

"This is not the same cell Potter had been in yesterday. This cell is specially reserved for Voldemort's prisoners. The ones that are closest to death-or who he is going to kill the next day. This is making me nervous. Either Potter is dead, or very close to it." Snape said, a bit higher than usually. He was scared to find what condition Harry was to be in. If he was dead... 

'The whole world is doomed,' he thought to himself as he opened the door. He raised his wand. 

"Lumos," he said. A beem protruded from the tip of his wand, as it had the day before. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. Dumbledore reapeared at his side, pale. He also pulled out his wand and said a spell. Now there were two beams of light. They could now see that the room was a bit larger than the one Harry was in the previous day. The started searching the ground and walls. 

Snape searched swiftly, his heart pounding in his ears. He walked a bit faster, the beam of light moving franticly around the cell. As he walked to a corner, he hit something with his foot. His heart stopped. He looked down and saw a mass of black on the ground. He gulped and slowly inched the light to what was laying at his feet. He let out a cry of despair. 

"Oh dear god," he whispered. "Albus, oh god Albus. Harry...he's...got to...to be...," Snape sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He stared down at what was supposed to be Harry. 

"Severus? Have you found him? He's got to be...what?" Dumbledore said quickly. Snape took a ragged breath. 

"Dead," he stated simply. He dropped his wand and picked up Harry's head, lying it in his lap. He heard Dumbledore run to him. Dumbledore's wand lit up Harry's mangled face. He dropped down next to him, looking up-and-down Harry's body. Severus shook his head. 

Harry looked a hundred times worse than he had the previous day. Along with his blood covered clothes and body, he was lying in a huge puddle of blood. Instead of his face looking pained, it was normal. Like Harry was simply sleeping, comepletely at peace. Snape put a hand to Harry's face, but drew it back quickly. It was ice cold. As he looked closer, he saw that Harry's lightning bolt scar was the reason Harry's face was covered in blood. It was completely split open, blood slowly, yet steadily drippind down his face and Snape's robes. Snape looked at his hand. It was wet and scarlet. Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. 

"Severus! He's not dead! Harry still has a pulse!" Dumbledore said, setting down Harry's frail arm. Snape laughed out loud. 

"Harry! How dare you scare me to death! When we get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to take a million points away from Gryffindor!" Snape exclaimed. Dumbledore gave him a quizical look. 

"Harry? Severus...I thought it was Potter to you...," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Snape looked at him, trying to look innocent. 

"Never mind that! We have to get him back to Hogwarts immediately! I'll explain when this is long over." Snape put Harry in his arms and stood up. He didn't even have to struggle, Harry was so frail. He picked up his wand and walked out the door, invisable Albus at his side. 

A.N: FFIIINNNALLLLLLYYY! It took me weeks to write this one! I have had writer's block for a long time...::scowls::Anyway, if you can take the time to read this, YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW IT! SO GO DO IT! NOW!!!!!! Thanx goes out to Pathetic Invador and Baasheep, my beta-readers! 


	18. The Chase

Hermione, Ron, and Draco watched the Death Eaters and Aurors. Hermione tapped Ron on his shoulder. He looked to her, eyes wide. 

"Come on, let's climb one of these trees to keep a watch out for Professor Snape. And we won't get in the cross-fire of the duels." Hermione whispered to him. He turned to Draco and told him. Draco nodded. They turned away and walked to the closest tree, which was luckily one of the tallest and easiest to climb. Ron climbed up to the first branch and helped pull Hermione up, Draco behind. 

They sat on a tall branch waiting for the first move. Hermione was counting the Aurors and the Death Eaters, wand being used as her index finger. 

"There are twenty on our side, and fifteen on their side. That's pretty evened out. And no one's making a move. Draco, keep an eye out for Snape and Harry. You too, Ron." she said, coming back to her bossy tone. They both scowled at her. 

"And may I ask what you're going to do?" Ron said. Hermione shook off the scowl and grinned. 

"I'm going to stun the Death Eaters if needed. I can't do all of them suddenly; they'd catch on. So just when someone's in imediate danger." she rubbed her hands together and held out her wand. 

"Hey, look! An Auror is going to attack!" Ron said franticly, pointing to one who's wand tip was emitting red crackling sparks. The Death Eater on the opposite end was now getting ready to fire a spell. A second later all thirty-five wizards were shouting or screaming. Spells, hexes, and curses were flying around like Filibuster's Fireworks, lighting up the area like a dance floor, with the fog adding a nice mist affect. It would have been very enjoyable, if those lights weren't deadly or the situation wasn't so frightning. 

After five minutes the lights were fewer, and the fog lighter. Hermione could see that there where five Aurors down, and three Death Eaters. Hermione was holding out her wand, trying to decide who she should stun. Suddenly Hermione gave a shout. 

"Professor Lupin! Stupefy!" she shouted. Ron and Draco watched as the curse traced it's way through the crowd and stun a Death Eater who was advancing on, no doubt about it, Lupin. Lupin whipped around as the Death Eater fell to the ground at his side. Lupin looked up, searching, wondering who had time to watch out for him and themselves. 

Then it was Draco's time to shout. 

"There he is! It's Snape! He's got Harry, I think..." Draco pointed to the other side of the clearing, far away from the battle. A shadowed figure had run out from behind a tree, and was carrying something.Draco started to climb down the tree, Ron and Hermione behind him. The quickly dropped from branch to branch, Draco making sure he didn't lose the sight of Snape. They fell to the bottom and began to run as fast as they could toword him, without letting the Indivisability Cloak slip. 

They sped up as they watched Snape run faster into the woods. He was running past the battle, behind the trees of course, and in the direction opposite of where the trio had arrived a while earlier. Hermione looked back: no one had saw him. 

"Where is he going?" Draco breathed, as they all ran faster to catch up with Snape. Abruptably, the trees thickened, and they where soon jumping over logs and puddles. As the trees began to lessen once again, Draco gasped and started to go slower, pulling up the right sleeve of his robe. Ron and Hermione where going to tell him off, but stopped when they saw his arm. Right above the elbow was a glowing skull, with a serpent. 

The Dark Mark 

Draco moaned loudly and stopped running. He clapped a hand to the Dark Mark, and started running in another direction. Ron and Hermione watched him run through the trees away from them. Hermione was going to shout to him but decided against it. She grabbed Ron's wrist and ran off after Snape again. Harry was who was important right now. 

A.N: Sorry if that might not have been very good. The Draco thing will be explained in future chapters, but not the next one. He DID have a good reason to run off however. (well, kinda) Oh! And please go read my new story, Tears-it's also a Harry Potter fic. Thanks again to Pathetic Invader and Baasheep. Go read their stories, too! 


	19. Stalking

A.N: I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Baasheep. "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, EMMA!!!!!!!!!" 

"Faster Hermione! He's speeding up!" Ron hissed to her, watching as Snape began to run faster. Ron was having no trouble keeping up, for he had such long legs. But Hermione, on the other hand, was still a bit short and wasn't as fast. She graoned and tried harder. 

Soon, Ron and Hermione where side-to-side with Snape. Hermione was closest to him, so she lifted up the cloak a bit so snape would be able to see her. 

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said. Snape gasped and nearly tripped. He looked over to her, his black eyes wide, and looking quite odd with his pale face. 

"Hermione Granger! What the hell are you doing here?" He said, looking over his shoulder. Hermione was about to respond when Ron had to cut in. 

"Professor! Is Harry...all right?" Ron stuttered, pulling off some of the claok too. Snape's eyes got wider, but returned to normal when he remembered about Harry's current condition. 

"Get back under the claok, both of you! Go, and hide! Hurry, someone's following!" he hissed, and began to go faster, losing Ron and Hermione. They quickly hid back under the cloak, and seperated themselves from Snape a bit. He kept looking over his shoulder, as was Hermione. Yet, she saw no one. Then she heard Ron gasp beside her, so she looked forword. 

Up ahead was a cliff, which went right over a large pond. Trees surrounded the pond more thickly than any part of the forest. Snape called to them again. 

"Go down there, and hide in the trees. You know when you'll be needed-but don't do anything foolish!" he said, and started to go to the right. Then, startling both Ron and Hermione, a voice shouted from behind them. 

(A.N: I wonder what my readers would do if I was to end it here. Hee, Hee, Hee! That would be truely evil, I know. I've been put on huge cliffies from AngleZash, Polaris, and many others. Not mentioning any names. Hee Hee! Well, I know what Pathetic Invader would do! She probably wouldn't talk to me any more! And I'd ruin Baasheep's present! Eep! I can't let that happen can I? So, on with the chapter!) 

"STUPEFY!" it shouted from behind them. A sudden red beam came out of no- where, streaking towords them, steadily going faster. It was coming towords Ron and Hermione, both which where still under the cloak, but right before it hit them it swerved and hit Snape in the back. Snape screamed, and fell to the ground, droppping Harry completely. 

Hermione was about to scream and run to Harry, but Ron hurried and grabbed her from behind, clapping a hand to her mouth. She whimpered and began to struggle, tears dripping down her face and onto Ron's arm. He shushed her, looking from Harry to where the voice had come from. 

"Shhh, Hermione! We cannot let them see us, or Harry is as good as dead! We need to wait for the right time to-," Ron stopped, hearing a pop near Harry. They both looked and saw who neither of them had wanted or expected to see. 

There in all his glory, was Lord Voldemort, standing above Harry's unmoving body with his wand raised. 

A.N: I probably made you think that it was going to be Draco standing there. I actually would have said that if I was reading this and not writing it. Sorry for probably one of the worst cliffies in history, but if I was to go any further they would have been even worse. Please Review!! 


	20. The Plunge Below

pA.N: Allright, to all of those people who have been rude to me about me updating. About a week after  
I posted chapter 19, my computer broke. I lost all my work and could not even sign on to Windows. Unlike other people,   
I do not have money to go out and buy another computer. So I had to wait for months and months just for my step-  
dad to load AOL to his computer. So, to say the least, IT IS NOT MY FAULT FOR THE TIME IT HAS TAKEN ME  
TO UPDATE, SO GET OFF MY BACK! /p  
  
pOkay, now that I feel better, here is chapter 20. /p  
  
  
  
pRon put a hand to Hermione's mouth in order to muffle her scream of terror. She started wriggling   
madley, trying to reach Harry. Her eyes darted from the bloody unconcious Harry to the Dark Lord, whose wand was   
pointing directly at Harry. /p  
  
pRon put his other arm around Hermione's body and dragged her to the forrest, eyes never leaving   
Voldemort's wand. As soon as they were safely down the hill and safely out of hearing reach, Ron released her. /p  
  
p Hermione turned and reeled on him. "What are you doing?! We have to help Harry!" she hissed,  
and then turned walking out into the open. Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the forrest floor. /p  
  
p"No, what are you doing?! You heard what Snape said! If there is a slight chance that Harry is not   
killed, we have to be here to save him!" Ron hissed back. /p  
  
p"Do you hear yourself? 'If there is a slight chance,'! There is no chance! The Dark Lord has wanted  
to kill Harry for fifteen years! Why wouldn't he kill him while he has the perfect opprotunity?" /p  
  
p"What if You-Know-Who uses the killing curse again? Maybe it won't work. Harry is the Boy Who   
Lived, remember? If the curse doesn't work, it might rebound on him again! Then we will be here to grab Harry  
and un-stun Snape!" Ron'e voice steddily became louder as his excitement grew. Hermione glowered at him   
but didn't argue. /p  
  
pRon stood up and looked out from behind a tree. He moaned. /p  
  
p"We can't see them," he said quietly. Hermione stood up next to him. /p  
  
p"No, but do you hear them?" she asked. They both strained there ears, looking to the top of the hill. /p  
  
p"Yeah! Listen...," /p  
  
p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /p  
  
  
p"Potter, sleeping on the job are we?" Voldemort hissed, a grin visable beneath his hood. "Ennervate," p  
  
pHarry's body jumped, as if being shocked, but he did not wake. Voldemort grinned even wider. /p  
  
p"Ah, to close to death to be awakened, Potter? But I want more fun with you, boy. You aren't getting  
away that easily. ENNERVATE!" He said again, with more feeling. Harry's body once again jumped, but this time,  
he moaned and slowly opened his eyes. /p  
  
pHarry lifted his head and looked up at Voldemort. His pained green eyes widened in shock.   
"Voldemort!" he gasped, his voice coming out raspy. He struggled to get up, but he could hardly lean on his elbow.  
He hissed in pain and collapsed. Yet he continued to try to get up. Voldemort laughed at his struggle. /p  
  
p"Don't bother, boy. I want you awake to take a view with me of the pond," he said lazilly. Voldemort  
pointed his wand at Harry and said a spell. Harry floated behind the Dark Lord up the hill and to the edge of the   
clifff. /p  
  
pVoldemort stopped and realeased his hold on Harry. He dropped a few feet from the air and dropped  
mainfully in a heap at Voldemort's feet. (A.N:Look! A ryhme!) Voldemort laughed. /p  
  
p"Oops, did that hurt? Here, let me help you up," Voldemort bent down and fastened his hand around  
Harry's neck. He picked Harry up and held him over the edge of the cliff, directly below the pond. Harry grasped  
Voldemort's arm-much to the protest of his scar. /p  
  
p"Today is the day, Potter. The day I claim victory for killing you. But you see, I'm not going to do it with  
magic. No, no. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" Voldemort yelled, and sent out a crewl laugh as he tightened  
his grip on Harry's neck. Harry let out a blood-curtling scream as Voldemort's long nails cut into the sides of Harry's  
neck. /p  
  
p"The respect I will gain from this! Not only does it show that a fifteen year old could never possibly  
defeat me, but that I didn't even need to use my real power! Just strength!" Voldemort laughed even louder. His   
smile and laughter suddenly stopped as he heard Harry laughing, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Voldemort  
narrowed his eyes at him angrily. /p  
  
p"No, Voldemort. You will not gain respect. All you will gain is ego and hate from others around you,"  
he sneered weekly, for his vision was blurring and he could barelu breath. He watched as the blood pouring from   
his neck soak his torn robes. /p  
  
pHarry took one last strained breath and fainted-his head rolling to the side and his arms dropping  
limply to his sides. Voldemory grinned. /p  
  
p"And that is where you leave us, Mr.Harry Potter." Voldemort released his grip and watched as Harry  
fall to the water more than twenty feet below. As soon as he made sure Harry didn't ressurface, he disapparated. /p 


	21. The New Mark

pA.N: I hope that these chapters are as good as the ones before, after not writing for months, it was   
hard for me to get started again. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, because right now I'm sick  
and have writer's block. Sorry if any delays will occur. /p  
  
  
p"HARRY!" Hermione screeched once she heard a small 'pop' from above. Ron cursed to himself and  
ran out from the forrest, Hermione right behind. He pulled off his robe and dropped it with Harry's things before   
striding into the pond. /p  
  
p"Hermione, yell out if Harrry resurfaces." Ron dived beneathe the surface. /p  
  
pHermione walked around the rim of the pond, searching franticlly for any sign of Harry. She prayed   
that it wouldn't be to late. /p  
  
pAfter what felt like eternity, she heard Ron resurface. She cried out in despair when she saw that  
Harry was not with him. /p  
  
p"I can't find him!" Ron breathed and dove back under. Hermione shook with sadness as memories  
of Harry flashed through her head. When he appeared out side of the maze, lifeless Cedric in his arms. Harry and  
Mrs.Weasley hugging in the Hospital Wing. And then Snape, cradiling the bloody Harry in his arms, looks of pure  
worry on his face. /p  
  
p"Please don't let it be to late," she whispered. As soon as those words left her lips, Ron resurfaced  
again, Harry flaoting limply at his side. Ron started to wade to shore, trying to make sure Hary's face didn't go back  
under. Hermione ran to meet him. /p  
  
p"Oh Merlin, is he breathing?" Hermione grabbed Harry's limp arm and pulled him onto the bank. Ron  
got out and kneeled next to Harry. /p  
  
p"I don't think so..." Ron said panic-stricken. Suddenly the both turned to hear a rustling in the woods   
nearby. Hermione ran and got Harry's things, and threw the Invisability Claok around them. The both sat gaurding   
Harry. /p  
  
pDraco stepped out from the bushes, and looked around. Ron and Hermione stepped out from under   
the claok, making sure Draco didn't see Harry. /p  
  
p"You," Hermione stated coldly. Draco raised an eyebrow. /p  
  
p"Where's Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. /p  
  
p"Why do you want to know? So you can tell your Master if he's alive or not?" Ron roared, his face  
turning read. Draco raised his other brow. /p  
  
p"What are you talking about?! I want to help Harry! Now, where is he?" Draco walked closer, his voice  
raising. Hermione and Ron both pointed there wands at him. /p  
  
p"You are a Death Eater! You left us so you could go tell You-know-who that Snape had Harry!"   
Hermione screamed, tears running down her cheeks. /p  
  
p"I am a Death Eater, but noy by choice, and I did NOT tell He-who-must-not-be-named where Harry  
was! Now are you going to let me help or not?!" Draco yelled. Ron noted the blueness of his eyes. /p  
  
p"Not-" Hermione began, but ron cut her off, and pushed her wand down as she began to advance on  
Draco. Hermione opened her mouth in protest. /p  
  
p"Herm, he could be Harry's last chance," he stated simply. Ron bent down and uncovered Harry.  
Draco gasped and rushed over to them, wand in hand. /p  
  
p"Is he breathing?" /p  
  
p"No," p  
  
p"Recarntem!" Draco said, kneeling next to Harry. A sparkling yellow mist came out of Draco's wand  
and went into Harry's nose and mouth. Nothing happened. Ron and Hermione bent down next to Draco. He repeated  
his words. This time Harry coughed, water and blood coming out of his mouth. He began to breath. Hermione put  
Harry's head in her lap and stroked Harry's cheek. Harryeyes fluttered open slowly and looked at the face above him  
tiredly. /p  
  
p"Her-her-mione? R-ron? Draco? Wher-" he said faintly, hs eyes closing. Hermione put a finger to   
his lips. /p  
  
p"Shhh. Save your strength Harry. Everything will be fine," She smiled and wiped away her tears. Harry  
sighed and stopped breathing again. /p  
  
p"What? Not again!" Ron moaned. Then Harry's body began to shake and jump uncontrollably. Draco,  
Ron and Hermione backed away. /p  
  
p"Is he having a seizure?" Draco asked as Harry's body continued to jump. /p  
  
pThen it stopped. Harry's body layed still unmoving or breathing. The three stared and gasped as Harry's  
lightning bolt scar began to glow a neon green, and like the Dark Mark, created an image in the sky. /p 


	22. Traleway's First Prediction - Part 1

pA.N: This chapter is dedicated to the Birthdays of Harry Potter and J.K.  
Rowling. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! /p  
  
  
pSirius Black sat alone on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. He stared down  
at an area of shingles that were either missing or broken. He put a hand to his eyes,  
wiping away his tears. His attention was drawn to the darkening sky, which was getting   
darker every passing second. He frowned in confusion and worry as he checked his  
watch. /p  
  
p"How can it be getting dark?" he said aloud, watching as the sun was   
setting. "It's noon!" He gasped as he saw a neon green light come up from the   
forest, and set itself in the sky. As it took form, he thought it was the Dark Mark.   
But to his great relief and worry, it formed into a florecent lightning bolt mark,   
resembling his godson's scar. /p  
  
p"Harry!" he moaned, as lightning flashed in the black sky. He transformed  
into his Animangi form, and howled in despair. /p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
pRemus Lupin stared in wonder at the neon mark that hung in the sky, as  
did the Aurors and Death Eaters. His eyes burrowed in worry as he realized that  
the image resembled Harry's lightning bolt scar. /p  
  
p"Harry," he whispered as bolts of lightning clashed above him. /p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
pHermione, Ron, and Draco stared open-mouthed at the glowing, green  
lightning bolt image in the black sky. /p  
  
pHermione tore her eyes from the sky and stared down at Harry. To her   
relief, his breathing was strong and even. One of her worries gone, she focused on her  
other. She stood up from the muddy ground, causing Ron and Draco to stare at her,  
and took out her wand. She turned and started running up the steep hill. /p  
  
pRon stood. "Hermione!" he yelled over the thunder, "What are you doing?"  
Draco stood up next to him and watched her run up the hill. /p  
  
p"I'm going to get Snape!" she yelled, not looking back or caring wether  
they heard her or not. She continued to run into the direction in where she thought   
Snape layed. /p  
  
pShe had to wait numerous times for lightning to flash, it was to dark for her   
to see without it. After waithing her third time, she stomped her foot and pointed her   
wand at the ground. /p  
  
p"This is rediculous! Lumos!" she said, and smiled when she could see   
the ground. She waved the beam of light frantically at the ground, searching for Snape. /p  
  
pThe lightning flashed, lighting up much more than her wand could, and she  
spotted Snape - still stunned - off to her right. She turned and ran to him, trying not   
to slip in the mud. /p  
  
pWhen she reached him ,she stood above him and pointed her wand down  
ar him. "Ennervate!" she commanded, and Snape opened his eyes and sat up. He  
looked up to the sky at the the glowing mark. Snape gasped in surprise and yelled loudly  
in disbelief. /p  
  
p"Traleway's prediction!" Snape stood and looked down at her. "What   
happened?" he demanded, and Hermione grabbed his wrist and yanked him   
down the hill. /p  
  
p"You-know-who found us," she said, running with him down the hill. Ron  
and I were hidden, but Harry wasn't. We went down the hill and hid in the forrest. We  
weren't able to see Harry or You-know-who from down there, but we could hear them.   
The Dark Lord peirced Harry's neck and threw him down the cliff and into the pond.  
Ron dived into the pond and found Harry - but he wasn't breathing. Then Draco came  
out from the bushes and used a spell to force Harry to breath. Then Harry woke up  
for a few seconds, but then he fainted and stopped breathing again. Harry started  
have a fit, jumping and shaking like mad. Then it stopped and this happened." she  
said quickly, Snape stayed silent at her side, taking all the information in. /p  
  
p"Professor Traleway had a prediction about this, sir?" Hermione asked,  
staring at the sky briefly. /p  
  
p"Yes," said Snape, breaking out of his thoughts. "I'll explain it when we   
get to Harry." /p  
  
  
pTBC.../p  
pA.N: Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Next chapter should be uploaded within a few   
days. /p 


	23. Trelawney's First Prediction - Part 2

A.N:Thanks to those who corrected me of my spelling mistake in the last chapter.  
  
  
Lightning flashed as Snape and Hermione raced to the bottom of the hill  
where Harry layed unconcious, and Ron and Draco stood staring transfixed at the  
un-dying mark in the sky. Reaching Harry, Snape kneeled down to him and took   
his wrist, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief as Harry's pulse was smooth  
and normal. The Potions Professor stared down at Harry's scar, wich was glowing  
a bright, neon green. He then looked strait up at the sky, eyes wide with amazement.  
  
Hermione stood with Ron and Draco, quietly whispering what Snape had  
said about the prediction that Trelawney had made. Ron and Draco stood staring  
at Hermione with grins.  
  
"Yeah right. The day Trelawney makes a real prediction, I'll defeat You-  
know-who," Ron laughed. Draco nodded and Hermione shook her her head. Snape  
glared up at Ron.  
  
"You won't have to defeat the Dark Lord, Weasley. Because Potter is going  
to." Snape stated simply, sneering as Ron, Draco, and Hermione gaped open-mouthed  
at him.   
  
"You - you mean that - that Harry is going to defeat You-know-who?!"   
gasped Hermione, clutching her chest. "Did Trelawney say that?"  
  
Snape stood up, still looking down at Harry. "Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********Flashback********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape walked out of Dumbledor's office carrying a stack of papers.  
He was given the joyous assighnment to hand out this year's class lists to all of the   
professors.  
  
'Joyous,' thought Snape bitterly. He would be delayed on creating his   
lessons for this year. He decided on passing out the lists from the seventh floor  
to the dungeons, that way he could be right at his office.   
  
He muttered bittely to himself as he walked up the stairs, skipping the ones  
that you could step right through. He sighed as he reached the Divination classromm,  
where he figured Trelawney would be.  
  
'Probably staring into her pathetic crystal ball' he sneered to himself as he  
opened the door and walked in. He looked around, noticing that she was most likely  
to be at the top, for she was not at the ground floor.  
  
Groaning he walked over to the ladder that lead up to the second floor.  
He looked up and knocked on the trapdoor. He heard movemont from above and   
scowled as she peared down at him with her big eyes and bright smile.  
  
"Ah, Severus! How good of you to drop by! I was just gazing into my crystal  
ball and saw that you would be arriving! Come, come!" She smiled at him and   
disapeared from view. Snape rolled his eyes and unwillingly climed the ladder.  
  
She was allready bach to her org gazing as he walked over to her table.  
She beckoned him to sit down accross from her. Scowling once more, he took a   
seat.  
  
"What brings you all the way up here, Severus?" she asked, eyes continuing   
to stare at her crystal orb. Severus sneered to himself.  
  
'She's the Divination Professor that saw me coming, so shouldn't she  
allready know that?' he frowned and responded. "Albus asked me to give you   
your class lists," he stated simpley. She looked up from her gazing and took it out  
of Snape's hand. She studied it for a moment and looked back up.   
  
"I believe that the lists will soon have to be changed." she said, frowning.  
Snape raised an eye-brow.  
  
"And why is that, Sibyll?"  
  
"Because," she said, "Harry Potter might no longer be among us."  
Her voice changed to Snape's discomfort, and her pupils became dialated. Snape   
raised his other brow, inclining his face towords her. She has no reaction to his   
movement as she continued.  
  
"A week before the forteenth annivarsery of the Potters' death, the Golden  
One shall be kidnapped, and brutally beat an inch away from death. When a savior  
comes to rescue him, they shall be found by the Dark One. The Golden one will then   
be hurt once more, and left to die. However, he shall be found by his greatest   
friends, and will once again slip from death. Then the Golden boy will shake, and a   
mark of lightning shall appear in the sky as it darkens and lightning clashes. The Dark  
one shall notice, and come to face the boy. There, the Golden One and the Dark  
One shall battle, where the Dark One will fall...." Trelawney's head began to fall to her   
shoulder.   
  
"Wait! What will happen to the Golden One?! What will happen?!" Snape   
yelled urgently. But it was to no vail, for the Divination Professor's eyes closed, her  
head falling to her chest. Her eyes started to flutter open, and stared at Snape   
worriedly.  
  
"Why, Severus! You look as pale as a ghost!"she said concerned. Snape   
stared open-mouthed at her.  
  
"You don't remember what you just said?" Snape asked,alarmed.   
  
Trelawney nodded. "Yes, I believe I asked you what brought you all the way   
up here...." she said.  
  
"Oh...yes, yes of course...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****End of Flashback*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Snape shook his head and stared down at Harry. "She had no memory  
of what she had said. I imediately went down to the Headmaster and told him  
everything." he sighed and stared up ar the sky. "I knew the Golden One was Potter,  
with people calling him 'Golden Boy', and all that rubbish. And it was obvious that  
You-know-who was the Dark One, how could he not be? And then when Potter   
got kidnapped...I knew that the Prediction had to be true, as much as I wished   
against it."   
  
"You mean that that old git made a real prediction - about *this*?!" Draco  
asked, a hand on his hip, staring unbelivingly at Snape.  
  
"As mad as it sounds, yes."  
  
Hermione broke out her her own worried thoughts and looked to Snape.  
"Which means that You-know-who should be here very soon, right Professor?" she  
asked him nervously. After seeing him allready earlier, she hoped never to have to  
see his wretched face again.  
  
"Yes, as much as I hate to admitt it," Snape sighed and bent down to Harry,  
and to all of their amazement, gently wiped Harry's wet bangs off his face.   
  
However, as soon as his fingers touched Harry's scar, he seized up. He kneeled  
as stiff as a statue, his eyes blank and fingers on Harry's scar as if the were glued  
there. Hermione, Ron, and Draco bent down accross from him, looking at his blank  
exspression with worry. Hermione took a wand and waved it infront of his face.  
  
"Professor Snape?" she asked loudly, trying to make contact with him.  
Draco went over to him and tried to take his hand off of Harry's glowing scar. He   
couldn't even budge them. Draco looked worriedly at him.  
  
"PROFESSOR?!" Draco half-yelled, still not receiving a response.   
  
Then the color went back into Snape's face and he yellped, pulling his hand  
away from Harry's head so fast he knocked Draco over.   
  
Snape sat gasping, staring down at Harry with a bewilldered exspresion.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, looking at Snape oddly. The Professor  
looked up, his eyes wide.  
  
"Touch it! Touch his scar!" Snape said, his voice higher than usual.   
Hermione cautiously placed a hand to it where she to sat still, eyes wide. Snape   
grabbed Draco's hand and put it to Harry's scar. "You too, Weasley!"   
  
Ron slowly put a finger to Harry's scar, where he to seized up like Draco  
and Hermione. Snape watched as they didn't move for over two minutes, until they  
finally went back to their normal state.   
  
The three of them all screamed and pulled their hands awat from Harry's  
forehead. Hermione began to sob as Ron and Draco stood open mouthed at Snape.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Snape quickly. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Everything! We saw Harry's horrible life with the Dursleys, how they   
beat him and starved him this summer-" she gasped and was cut off by Ron.  
  
"And how he faced You-know-who in the first, and second years..."  
  
"And what happened to him last year and what they did to him in the cells  
yesterday!" Draco thundered, rage taking him over. "What my father did to him!"   
  
Snape nodded. "I saw the same. If I had known that he was being beaten  
I would have come and got him so fast -" Snape was cut off by a loud 'pop'.   
  
All four of them whipped around to seewho they were dreading.  
  
"POTTER!!!!!" Voldemort raged, and pulled out his wand.  
  
  
A.N: Wouldn't it be just aweful if I was to leave it ending there? Ha, ha, ha, I'm not  
that evil....  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, and yelled out a curse, wand pointed at Snape,  
who went pale.   
  
"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" the Dark Lord yelled. The green light streaked   
out of his wand and rushed towords Snape. Before the spell was a foot away from  
him, a yellow sheild was placed infront of him, where the curse bounced off of.   
  
Snape opened his eyes(he had closed them in fear) and stared at the  
wall as it expanded and completely covered him, Draco, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
They turned around as Harry stood up from the ground and walked around   
the wall, face to face with Voldemort. Voldemort was staring at him in a way that   
couldn't even be described. Fear, hatered, shock, horror, and anger flashed in his  
eyes. Harry simpley sneered.  
  
"Hello, Tom." he said simply. Hermione nearly fainted behind him. Voldemort  
raored in rage.   
  
The Dark Lord raised his wand again, this time pointed at Harry. Once   
again a grenn light shot out from the end of his wand. Time seemed to slow as   
everyone watched it come towords Harry, who started to glow. Harry's body glowed  
gold, and the lightning in the sky clashed twice the amount as before, thunder   
sounding every other second.  
  
Harry held out a glowing hand and swated the curse away, as if it were a   
tiny fly. Voldemort's eyes grew so large it looked as if they were going to blow.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" Voldemort gasped, as Harry began to glow  
more brightly, and started to flaot, now about one foot of the ground. He casually  
floated a bit towords Voldemort.  
  
"Your wost nightmare, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry laughed, his   
green eyes glowing. "You killed my parents, and my friend. Now I will repay my debt."  
  
Harry flaoted higher still, as he closed his eyes and spread his arms out.  
He blowed such a bright gold that Snape, Draco, Ron, and Hermione had to squint.  
  
The light became so intence that they had to shut their eyes just as Voldemort  
let out a scream of pain. At first, Snape thought that it was Harry who screamed, it was  
so high pitched.  
  
Then the light died, and Snape and the others were able to open their   
eyes once more.  
  
Voldemort was lying on the ground, yards away from them, as if he had been  
thrown. And Harry was on all fours, breathing hevily, and his glow flickering faintly.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled, and they all rushed over to him. They bent down   
next to him and Hermione put a hand on his back. Harry looked up at them, and began to   
rise. Hermione grabbed onto him and restraind him from getting up. "Harry, you just  
defeated the Dark Lord, don't you think you should rest?!" she screached.  
  
"No...I have to get Wormtail...." he moaned faintly and tried to get up   
again. Snape stood up and put a hand on his shoulders, and helped him up. Harry  
stared at him. Snape just stared back, unable to speak, and helped him shaikily to his   
feet.   
  
Harry stood, and started to glow again. No where near as brightly before,  
which made Snape worry as he watched Harry walk off toword the area where  
the Aurors and Death Eaters were. Snape and the others followed, completely in   
shock at the power Harry possesed. Harry went to Voldemort's body, where he   
raised a hand and Voldemort's body began to flaot at his side.  
  
Snape, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all suddenly felt weightless as the   
all disappeared and reapeared at the edge of the area where the battle was going  
on.  
  
All of the wizards turned, rooted on the spot at the sight of Harry, and   
a dead Voldemort at his side. Lucius Malfoy stared open-mouthed at all of them,  
and looked furiously at his son. He turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
"You!"he yalled. But before he could even point his wand, Harry held up   
hands to either sides of him. The Aurors gasped as all of the Death Eaters fell to the   
ground stunned.  
  
Harry smiled as his glow was exstinguished. With one last breath, he   
collapsed into Snape's arms.  
  
A.N:Oh my god. I actually wrote a decent sized chapter! It took me hours, so,  
YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	24. Trelawney's First Prediction - Part 3

Severus Snape watched as Harry raised his arms to his sides. A red  
glow formed in Harry's hands as the Death Eaters started to fall, stunned. The   
Aurors all started as Harry put his arms back to his sides and grinned.  
  
Snape stood behind the Golden One whispered, "Sirius is free...," and  
collasped into Snape's arms.  
  
"HARRY!" Remus Lupin yelled, and raced forward as Snape kneeled  
to the ground, holding Harry tightly to him. Snape didn't even acknowlage Remus   
as he bent down to Harry, eyes wide with worry.  
  
Dumbledore appeared suddenly at Snape, Harry, and Remus's side.  
Dumbledore kneeled down Harry's body as Remus looked worriedly at Snape, then  
turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked.  
  
"Which one?" Dumbledore responded gravely. "I'm not sure about Harry,  
but Severus is in shock," he stated, as he slapped Snape on the face. Not to hurt,  
of course, but to startle him. Snape blinked and put a hand to his cheek.  
  
Dumbledore stood after looking at Harry once more. "Severus, we're   
losing him." he whispered. "Apparate as close as you can to Hogwarts with those  
three." He said, looking quickly at Hermione, Ron, and Draco - who were standing  
silently behind Snape. "Get Harry to Poppy as fast as you can. I must stay and help   
take the Death Eaters and Voldemort's body to the ministry. Go now." Dumbledore  
smoothed Harry hair and Remus squeezed his hand.  
  
"Albus, maybe I should go too. Sirius will be no doubt disstressed. He   
might, well, act like Sirius." Remus looked worriedly at Snape as Dumbledore   
nodded.  
  
"Yes, you should go as well." dumbledore looked sadly once more at   
Harry and walked away, towords the Aurors.   
  
Snape stood next to Remus. He turned to the trio behind him. "Well, grab  
onto me!" Snape hissed, scowling at them. Not wanting to waste anymore time,  
Hermione, Ron, and Draco grabbed onto Snape's robes.  
  
A second later they were at the Hogwart's boundry lines. Remus looked  
to Harry as they started walking through the trees. "Severus, Harry's not breathing!"  
Snape stopped dead in his tracks and bent down to the ground, taking his wand  
out of his robe pocket.   
  
"Recarntem!" Snape said, his wand pointed at Harry's face as the yellow  
mist entered his mouth. Snape sighed as Harry started breathing again. "Remus,  
keep doing this just to make sure Harry keeps breathing." Remus nodded as Snape  
stood again.   
  
They continued walking as quickly as they could through the forest, walking  
over roots and rocks. Every other minute Remus would point his wand at Harry,   
keeping Harry breathing.   
  
After a few minutes of winding there way through the forest, they finally  
reached the edge of the Hogwart's Grounds, where Snape, Remus, Hermione, Ron,  
and Draco broke out into a run, racing towords the front door.  
  
As they passed the Astronomy Tower, they all turned as the heard a   
scream. "HARRY!" It was Sirius. They stopped at the foot of the tower, and watched  
as Sirius jumped of the roof.  
  
"SIRIUS! NO!" Hermione screeched as Sirius started the fall down from   
the tower. Remus looked worriedly as Sirius continued to fall, yet noticed how Snape  
stayed completely calm.  
  
Ten feet away from the ground Sirius began to slow, and almost stopped  
all together as he touched down at the ground. Sirius let out a cry as he raced toword  
Snape, who had paled immensly.   
  
Sirius reached Snape and gently took Harry out of Snape's arms, and  
sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Harry, Harry?" he whispered,  
shaking Harry slightly. He hugged Harry to his chest as he pulled Harry's wand out  
of his pocket, pointing it at Snape.  
  
"You were supposed to help him!" Sirius screamed, eyes whirling with   
anger. Remus stepped in front of Snape, who was staring calmly at the tip of Harry's  
wand.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said warningly. Snape silently walked out from behind   
Remus. He knelt down infron of Sirius, who was staring at him, highly confused at  
the fact that Snape didn't take out his own wand.  
  
"Sirius," Snape said sadly. "Harry's dying."   
  
Sirius didn't even pay attention to what Snape had said. He was so   
startled at Snape's sad voice and that Snape had called him by his first name.  
  
"W - what?" Sirius mumbled, looking up at Remus, who was looking   
sadly at him, Hermione who was crying silently, and Ron and Draco, who were  
looking down at the ground - trying to hide their tears. Sirius looked back to Snape.  
  
"He's dying, Sirius, Harry is dying." Snape turned his head away, to   
ashamed to look at anyone. Sirius just sat there, looking down at Harry.  
  
Snape couldn't bare looking at Siriu's lost expression anymore. He got  
up and began to run to the castle, not looking back as Sirius did the same.   
  
Snape turned the opposite way that he knew Sirius would go, and   
headed torwords his office. He said the password to a stone serpant guarding  
his quarters. He immediately collapsed into the closest chair and put his head in   
his hands. He wondered at how he could cry. He hadn't cried for fourteen years -   
heck, he didn't even think he could cry.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sirius raced to the Hospital wing, when he realizd that he couldn't even   
enter, for the nurse had no idea that he was innocent. Luckily Remus appeared  
shortly, followed closely by Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Remus didn't even question  
why Sirius was standing there. Remus took Harry out of Sirius's arms and entered   
the Hospital Wing as Sirius changed into the great black dog and entered with  
the others.  
  
******************  
  
A.N: I found this chapter very difficult to keep Severus, Sirius and Remus in character.  
How'd I do? Please Review!!!!! It will be immensly appreciated.  
  
A.N.N: I'm hoping to get the next chapter in about a week or two. Sorry if this one  
wasn't long enough. 


	25. Le Morte d Harry?

A.N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. School started on the 29th, and I entered   
High School, so it was a difficult adjustment. And, on top of that, I got writer's block.  
So...be gentle.  
  
  
A half an hour after arriving at Hogwarts, Snape left his quarters heading  
towards the Hospital Wing. He walked in a daze, his mind swirling with questions  
and pictures from earlier that day.  
  
Trying to block out the feared fact that Harry might not come out of the  
Hospital Wing alive, he foccused on somthing less...depressing; but much more   
confusing.  
  
'How does Sirius know that he could jump from the Astronomy Tower safely?  
Dumbledore had set up those wards when he had become Headmaster. And that  
was years before he even started school! The only way he could have known is...'  
  
He broke out of his reverie as he realized he could no longer walk, for   
his whole right leg had went right through one of the vanishing steps.  
  
He roared in rage, but quickly put a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't   
disturb the classes.  
  
Then, hitting himself on the head, he realized there were no classes.  
Growling darkly at himself, he grabbed the banister and pulled himself out of the  
stair and continued to the Hospital Wing, no thinking as deeply so he wouldn't  
fall through the stairs again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Resching the door of the Hospital wing, Snape hesitated. He didn't even   
think he was needed, let alone wanted. Frowning sadly at himself, he turned away  
and started walking back to the dungeons.  
  
Not even five steps away, a blood-curdling scream sounded from behind  
the doors. Whirling back around he ran back and threw the doors open, horrified.  
  
Harry was laying on a bed screaming as though his life depended on it.  
Draco, Ron, and Hermione were at the end of the bed, holding down Harry's legs   
as he thrashed madly. Remus and Sirius(in dog form) were holding down Harry's   
left arm, Madame Pomfrey was holding his other.  
  
Snape raced to there side, holding Harry's thin torso in place as he   
continued to scream and jump uncontrolably. Snape watched as Harry's scar  
faintly glowed green as it had before, and begin to bleed down his forhead, making  
a scarlet stain on his pillows.  
  
Harry's screaming subsided, and he layed still once again. Everyone   
panickly at Harry who wasn't breathing.   
  
Snape - noticing a long strand of pink substance coming out of Harry's  
temple to an instrument on his bed side table - watched as two yellow lines suddenly  
flattened on the box-like instrument. The black dog next to him gave a howl as   
Hermione shreeked., "He's flat-lined!"  
  
Before Pomfrey could even begin to help when the doors flew open and   
banged off the wall, much more harder than Snape had done, and Minister of   
Magic stomped into the ward.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled, causing all of them to stare at  
him open-mouthed. Fudge was deep red in the face, spit flying from his mouth.   
"WHAT SCAM ARE YOU ALL PULLING? DUMBLEDORE SHOWED UP IN MY  
OFFICE, WITH WHO HE CLAIMED WERE DEATH EATERS AND THE BODY   
OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!" He roared, and made his way torwards them.   
  
Snape flung at Fudge and pinned him against the wall, his face becoming  
as red as the Minister's. "How dare you call all of this a scam!" He hissed at Fudge  
angrily. "Harry Potter has killed Voldemort, and now is dying himself! And you dare   
come in here! If you were a true Minister you wouldn't be so damn blinded! Those  
are Death Eaters, and that was the body of Voldemort! You-" Snape was cut off as   
he began to glow green, and heard Pomfrey speak.  
  
"Harry's brain waves - they're surging!" she whispered in shock. Snape   
turned to see the bottom yellow line zig-zag wildly across the screen. He then felt his  
body begin to rise off the air. Frightened he looked around the room, then was flung  
into a chair away from Fudge.   
  
Eveyone looked at the screen and Snape in shock, especially Fudge.  
Then the top line on the screen also began to zig-zag, much to their wonder and relief.  
  
"Look!" Remus said, and pointed to Harry's left arm right above his elbow.  
They all watched as a mark apeared, roughly around the sze of the Dark mark, but  
red, not black. Amazingly a snow white Pheonix appeared. As they watched closer,  
the Pheonix's eyes opened and winked at them with it's beautiful green eyes.  
  
And again they watched as Harry's scar began to glow, and created an   
image on the ceiling. They all watched as the image showed them what had happened  
that day. It started when Snape was carying Harry and running through the woods -   
to when Ron and Hermione revealed themselves to Snape - Voldemort dropping  
Harry of the cliff - and to Fudge's horror - Harry defeating Voldemort.  
  
The picture faded and Harry's scar stopped glowing. Everyone turned to  
see Snape sneering at Fudge from across the room. "Well, is that enough proof  
for you?" Fudge looked at them all disbelievingly, and walked out the doors.  
  
~*~*  
  
A.N: Well, that was...erm...hard. I seem to behaving dificulty with these chapters lately.  
So bare with me as I try to write the next one. Oh, I hate Fudge by the way, so if you think  
I was maybe to tough on him, to bad.  
  
A.N.2: When you review, tell me if you think I should write a sequel or not. I allready  
have written two chapters for a possible sequel, and I think it'll be better than the   
original. 


	26. Daring to BelieveCome Back To Me

A.N: Okay, some of you were confused when I asked if you wanted a sequel. I did NOT mean that   
chapter 25 was the last chapter of this fic. No way would I leave people hanging like that.This is chapter 26, and I   
should write at least four more chapters. So once this fic is over I've decided that I will write a sequel. I will let you   
know when I've writen the last chapter what the sequel will be called.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
They all watched Fudge leave, daring to believe it.  
  
Daring to believe that Snape had attacked Fudge, physicaly, not magicaly.  
  
Daring to believe that Snape had been thrown off Fudge, magicaly.  
  
Daring to believe that Harry had killed Voldemort.  
  
Daring to believe that they had almost lost Harry.  
  
Daring to believe that they could still lose Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape P.O.V  
  
  
I sat silently across the room, more confused than I had been my entire life.  
  
The only one capeable of throwing me across the room was Harry. Yet when I was on Fudge, Harry was,  
well, dead. And yet when I was on Fudge his brain waves started and I was thrown off Fudge. What the hell is going  
on?!  
  
I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Lupin ask, "Is he going to make it, Poppy?" I watched as   
Poppy looked up at Remus sadly and shake her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I doubt it. His health is as low as it can be without him being dead. The only way we   
haven't lost him yet is his amount of magical energy. He had such a large amount that he kept using it to steadily  
raise his health by minimal amounts. But after his display with You-know-who, he has no more magical reserves   
left to heal himself. If he uses any more magic, he'll go into a wizard coma. If he does, he wont wake up again.  
I'm afraid we'll lose him by morning."  
  
Remus's eyes went wide in horror; Sirius whined pitifully at Remus's feet; Hermione let out a cry and   
flung herself at Ron, who stould there as though he were petrified, looking down at Harry; Draco collapsed into  
a chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
I couldn't take anymore of this. I stood up and yelled angrily at all of them.  
  
"OF COURSE HE'LL BE OKAY! HE IS HARRY POTTER, GODDAMNIT!" I ran torwards the doors,  
my head down to hide my tears. I heard Lupin yell my name as I ran through the doors.  
  
I didn't even look where I was running, all I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from there as  
possible. How could they say Harry was going to die? Harry is going to be fine, I tell myself. And yet, I don't   
believe myself. I stop running and look down at the floor in realization.  
  
Harry wasn't going to make it.  
  
I slid down a wall and pulled knees up to my chest and laying my head in my arms. Without realizing   
it, I cried harder than I ever had.  
  
I probably looked so foolish, shaking with sobs like a pathetic little child. But I couldn't have cared less.  
All that mattered right now was Harry.   
  
I gasped as I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and looked up into the sad blue eyes  
of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sorry about all of this, Severus." he whispered softly. I shook my head.  
  
"So am I." I responded, frowning deeply. Then I sighed. "I attacked Fudge." I whispered, slightly ashamed  
of my action. Just slightly. Dumbledore smiled softly.  
  
"I know, I have talken to Cornelius. He was quite ashamed of himself, and quite horrified of you. I think  
it is safe to say that he will be staying clear of you for a while. Now, why don't you acompany me to the Hospital  
Wing? You can update me on the details." He held a hand out to me helped me to my feet. We walked to the  
Hospital Wing, me giving him explanations of what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again I arrived at the doors of the wing, and once again I stopped. I turned to Albus.  
  
"Albus, I - I cannot go back in there." I said, and backed away from the door. He looked at me in   
understanding and nodded his head, walking into the room.  
  
As soon as the doors opened, quiet whispering and sobs came from inside. I leaned against the wall,  
wondering with a tinge of guilt if I had upset any of them.  
  
I stood there for about five minutes or so when the doors opened. Albus walked out followed closely  
by Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lupin, and lastly the large black dog with it's tail betwen it's legs and it ears drooped.  
All of their eyes were bloodshot.  
  
Seconds later Poppy walked out behind them, flashing me an astounded and curious look, before she  
spoke.  
  
"During these critical hours, I will not permit anyone in the Hospital Wing. Not even you Headmaster,"  
she said, answering the un-asked question. "I shall update you immediatly of any changes. Good day." she  
inclined her head to Albus and walked back into the ward.  
  
I looked to Albus, who was looking at the closed door unblinkingly. I looked back to the ground, unsure  
of what to do. A minute later Ron's voice broke the silence and I looked up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir? Is it allright if Draco stays with us in Gryffindor Tower?" Ron asked, still  
holding Hermione to his chest. Albus looked to him and nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course. I will keep you updated on Harry." he said quietly. I watxhed as the three of them   
walked away. I could only imagine how they were feeling.  
  
"Albus, I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Remus said, and he and Sirius walked off as well, leaving  
Albus and I alone.  
  
I looked to Albus once again, only this time he was looking at me as well. He stepped forword, and  
whispered in my ear.  
  
"Good luck, Severus," and walked away. I stared at his retreating form in shock.  
  
"Does he know?" I whisper to myself, daring to believe it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~* A.N: I was going to leave it here, but I decided that I might as well continue. Happy Baasheep?~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I stared at he clock, watching the minutes pass by, waiting for any news on Harry. It's been six hours,  
and there has been no visitors, no reasurences, no word. Saying that it has been unerving is an understatement.  
  
My thoughts somehow stray to the Ministry. I wonder how Fudge is dealing with the fact that he downright  
denied that Vodemort had been brought back to power. The fact that Harry defeated Voldemort must be killing  
him, after agreeing with Rita Skeeter that Harry is 'possibaly disturbed and dangerous'.  
  
Drifting away into my thoughts, I fall into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*A.N: I also thought about leaving it here, but I'm not.~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I woke up with a start, slightly confused as to why I am sleeping in my armchair. As the day's events come  
back to me painfully. I snap me head torwards the clock, which reads 2:37 AM. I stood from my chair and quickly  
went to my room and dug through my drawers, searching for my Invisabiltiy cloak that hasn't been used for about  
twenty years.  
  
Throwing the contents of my room onto the floor, I finally reach in a box in my closet and pull out my   
cloak. Smiling, I throw it aroung me and run back through my rooms. I slowly push the rock door open and poke   
my head out. I looked up and down the hall. 'I have no idea as to why I am making sure no one is around. They  
wouldn't be able to see me anyways,' I think to myself. I slip out the door and walk down the halls, once again lost  
in my head.  
  
The thing that concerns me most, besides Harry, was Sirius. (oddly enough) The fact that he knew  
that jumping from the Astronomy Tower was safe startled me. Albus had set up those wards as soon as he had  
come to Hogwarts as Headmaster. And that was years before he had come to Hogwarts.  
  
Sighing in frustration, I continue to the Hospital Wing, praying to myself that Poppy was either asleep  
or not there at all.  
  
  
Finally I shoved the doors leading into the room slightly, once again poking my head through. All of the  
lights were extinguished, so the only light in the room is the moonlight coming in through the glass windows.  
  
I squinted torwards the bed Harry had been in this morning to see Harry still lying there; In the exact  
posistion he was this morning. Frowning sadly, I walked cautiosly torwards the bed and stood next to it. Looking  
down at him, I found my tears return to me.  
  
He was lying completely still, barely breathing. There was a new strand of light coming out of his chest  
instead of his temple; and instead of being pink it was yellow. I guessed that it was used to keep him breathing.  
  
He had no shirt on, but his chest was bandages so heavily he didn't need one. His arms were bandaged  
from above his wrists almost to his shoulders, covering up his beautiful pheonix mark. His frail chest looked like  
it had been bandage twenty times, and yet he almost looked anorexic. I wouldn't be the surprised in the slightest  
if under the bandages his ribs stuck out so horribaly that you could count them.  
  
From underneath his sheet, his legs looked much to thick, so they must have been heavilly bandaged  
as well.  
  
His face looked no better than his body. On his right cheek a long, deep cut went from his temple  
almost to his lips. The only color in his face were the almost black circles under his closed eyes. The scar that  
made him famous was encrusted with blood.  
  
But the thing that scared me most was the color of Hary's face. It was so pale it made Draco and I look  
deeply tanned.  
  
Feeling numb, I pulled a chair next to his bed collapsed into it. I took his freezing hand and held it in my  
own. I let my awaiting tears leak down my face. I bent close to Harry's ear and whispered:  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up for me, okay? Take as long as you need, but just come back. I need to tell you   
something so important, Harry. So important. Just please come back to me."  
  
  
A.N: I slaved away for hours to type this chapter. And now that you've read it...REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	27. You're coming back to me,

A.N:Okay, I think that this chapter turned out to be total crap. Sorry!  
  
  
~*~*Snape P.O.V.~*~*  
  
  
  
I continued to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing every night, at exactly 2:30 AM for over a   
month. And every night I'd whisper in his ear,  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up for me, okay? Take as long as you need, but just come back. I   
need to tell you something so important Harry. So important. Just please come back to me."  
  
All this time I had been sneaking into the Hospital Wing, and yet I had never been  
caught. I have never even seen anyone. Albus had suspected me of something once, the morning  
following my first night with Harry. He had surprised me with a visit, and not seeing me in my  
livingroom, he took it upon himself to look in my bedroom.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I sat in my bedroom at my desk, trying to decide what I would say to Harry when he   
regained conciousness.  
  
"If he regains conciousness,"I say bitterly to myself. Before I can even get angry, I hear  
a gasp from behind me.  
  
Startled, I turn in my seat to my door to see Albus standing there, sparkless eyes wide,  
staring at my floor. 'Damn,' I think to myself as I realize that I hadn't cleaned my room after searching  
for my Invisability Cloak. Albus turns to me, clearly shocked.  
  
"Did someone break into your quarters, Severus?" he asks, staring at me. I sigh and   
shake my head.  
  
"No, no. I was just looking for something last night." I say, trying to sound reasuring.   
Yet he gives me an even more amazed look, if that is even possible.  
  
"You were 'looking for something,'? "he mockes me. "You mean that you, Severus  
'has to clean my room five times a week,' Snape, make a huge mess in your quarters and not  
clean it five minutes later?" he says, a faint smile creeping onto his face, still keeping that   
look in his eyes that clearly says, "I wasn't born yesterday".  
  
I frown at him. "Yes, well, there are more important things than cleaning my room."  
I say, trying to frown as much as I can withput glaring at him. I fail miserably.  
  
"Is there a reason you came down here, Albus? Clearly is wasn't to lecture me on  
the cleanliness of my bedroom." I growl as he continues to stare at my littered floor. He looks  
up at me and gives me a look not unlike the one that Poppy had gave me the day before.  
  
"I wanted to ask how you are doing, Severus. The way you acted yesterday has  
every-" he starts, but I clear my throat hurriedly.  
  
"I am fine, Albus." I say dishonestly, staring down at the floor.  
  
"Yes, I can see that."he says sarcastically. "And I have some good news and some   
bad." I look up from the floor curiously.  
  
"The good news is that when Harry stunned the Death Eaters, he also managed   
to do the same to Peter Petigrew, who was underground in his Animagi form. Hopefully  
now we can get Sirius a fair trail. The other bit of good news is that Harry has not left us."  
At this, I try to look surprised, not wanting Albus to suspect me more than he allready did.  
It was no surprise to me that Harry was still alive, I had left him just five hours earlier.  
  
"The bad news is that Harry's health has not changed in the slightest. Also,  
Remus has informed me that Sirius refuses to talk. It also seems that Miss Granger  
and Misters Weasley and Malfoy refuse to talk to anyone but themselves." he said sadly,  
and turned to go. As he reached the door, he turned to me once more and looked at me  
with his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"And Severus, if you need to tell me anything, anything at all, you know where  
my office is." he left and once again left me with a feeling that he knew much more than  
he should.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Now that I think about it, for the past month or so Hermione, Draco, and Ron   
have seemed different. I haven't seen them smile for what seems like ages, and the   
way they look and act is disturbing. At meals, they are deathly quiet; very rarely did  
they talk. And when they did it was so quiet that no one could hear them. Which is   
quite surprising, considering the only ones at the school are the Weasleys, Hermione,  
Draco, Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and I. (Albus had decided that the students would  
not come back to Hogwarts until Harry either wakes up or...dies.)  
  
The large wooden cherry clock goes off from the corner of my room, causing  
me to jump in surprise. I look to the clock and see that it is time for dinner. I sigh and   
stand up, walking tiredly out the door.  
  
'I hope there is a change in the children,' I think to myself and continue to   
the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
As I entered the Hall, I immediately knew that something was different.   
The Hall's torches were brighter, and warm sunlight poured into the room. Instaed  
of walking into a quite and depressed room, there was talking coming from the   
table, and a cheerful air about the place.  
  
I watched closer and noticed that Hermione, Draco and Ron were all laking  
happily, bright smiles on their faces. As I wathced, Hermione felt my stare and looked   
across the room at me. The just stared for a moment and then grinned, and turned back  
around. I was to surprised to smile back.  
  
I slowly began to walk to the table, watching as Sirius and Remus whispered   
to each other. I looked closer and saw how Sirius's eyes seemed to shine with happiness.  
As I walked past him, he took his eyes off Remus and watched me walk to my spot   
between Albus and Minerva. I was used to his look, he stared at me that way every day.  
  
I sat down in my chair, continuing to look up and down the table in shock. Albus  
cleared his throat next to me.  
  
"Severus, I have grat news! It seems that Harry is recovering!" he said in   
excited whispers. I took my eyes off the table and looked to him, my shock rising.  
"Poppy informed my this evening that the cuts on Harry that she was not able to heal   
have began to heal themselves after all this time. And Harry doesn't need to be forced  
to breath anymore, he is able to breath by himself!" he said, grinning widely. Trying not  
to look so excited, I put on a nuteral face and said,  
  
"Just because the boy's wounds are healing doesn't mean he is going  
to recover, correct?" I ask him, and it pained me to do so. Albus looked down the  
table and back to me. He bent down close to me and whispered.  
  
"Yes, that is what I had said, but she, well, let me go and see Harry; And he   
does look much better." he smiled at me again and returned to his conversation with  
Remus and Sirius.   
  
I sat there stunned for a second, trying my hardest not to jump up and race  
to the Hospital Wing.  
  
I look to the clock hanging on the wall, counting down the hours until I can go   
and see Harry for myslf. I groaned inwardly as I realized I still had to wait seven hours  
to go see Harry. I began to slowly eat my food, thinking deeply to myself.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I walked half asleep out of my quarters, on my way to the Hospital Wing.  
Five hours of sleep a day really wasn't agreeing with me. Nor did the winter cold.  
I tried to pull my Invisability Cloak closer to me for warmth.  
  
As I became closer to the Wing, I was startled to hear a quiet noise   
sounding through the halls. I stopped dead and strained my ears, trying to   
reconize what the noise was, but I was to far away.   
  
I began to walk closer to the source of the noise, which seemed to be around  
where the Hospital Wing was. As I was just a corner and hallway away, I reconized the noise.  
  
It was the most beautiul humming I had ever heard.  
  
I stood at the corner for a moment, listening to the humming. Albus had said that  
Pheonix song was the most pure and beautiful thing in the world, but this song was so   
amazing I wondered if it was Fawkes. Yet the more I listened, I realized that it sounded  
much to human.  
  
I poked my head around the corner cautiosly, and surprised when I saw who it was.  
It was Hermione Granger.  
  
She was sitting on the ground outside the doors of the wing, wearing just a T-shirt  
and a pair of jeans. Her head was leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed and a   
smile on her face. She was humming pleasently, and I wasn't sure if I should interupt her.  
I sighed, realizing the only way to see Harry was to send her back to Gryffindor.  
  
I took off my cloak and folded it quickly and put in in a large pocket on the inside of   
my cloak. I stepped around the corner and grunted to gain her attention.  
  
The humming stopped as her eyes flew open and looked to me surprised. She was   
not scared as she usually would have been and I wondered why. She continued to stare at me.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger."  
  
"Hello Professor." she responded, giving me a small smile. When she smiled, I   
just realized how different she looked. She looked so happy, hopefull...mature.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing out here? I could here you almost throughout the   
entire castle." I said, and she blushed guiltily at me.  
  
"Oh my, was I that loud? I had no idea. I'm sorry..."  
  
"There is no need to apologise, it was not disturbing anyone. It was very   
beautiful, actually. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's nearly 3 Am." I wondered why I had complemented  
her, I would never had done that two months ago. She looked surprised at me.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. As to what you asked before, I was just thinking."  
  
"You need to be here to think?"  
  
"Err, no. But I kind of wanted to be close to Harry. Do you think he will wake  
up soon, sir?" she asked, looking up at me axiously. I nodded down.  
  
"I do, actually. I truely do." I responded and was surprised by my own answer,  
and I could tell she was as well. She yawned and stood up from her place on the floor.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go back to Gryffindor Tower. Good night, Professor." she said,  
and smiled at me again.  
  
"Goodnight," I said as she walked away. As she was about to turn the corner   
she turned back to me.  
  
"Professor? I just wanted to say thank you." she said. I looked at her, slightly confused.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping rescue Harry. And for believing that he would be okay. He wouldn't be   
here if it wasn't for you." she walked away. I stared there for a second and listened to her steps  
echo down the hall.  
  
When they faded, I turned and walked quietly into the ward, my cloak once again in  
place.  
  
I walked quietly across the room and stood next to Harry's bed. My mouth opened in  
shock.  
  
'Albus was right...' I thought as I loked down at the still sleeping teen.  
  
His face had finally reagained sme color, and his cheeks were slightly pink. The bandages  
seemd to be thinner, and completely gone around his arms, displaying his Pheonix mark. The yellow  
material that was once coming out of his chest was gone, and he was taking relaxed steady   
breaths of air. I smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
I took Harry's once cold hand into mine and leaned clost to his ear.  
  
"You're coming back to me Harry. You really are."  
  
And I fell asleep, still clutching Harry's hand. And amazingly, his hand gripped  
mine weakly back.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N: So? How did you like it? It ended out being a bit long. Not that you guys mind! Listen, now that  
you have all read, do you think that you could please review? And when you do, can you tell me how  
this chapter was and if Sev was out of character? I'd really appreciate it, ya know. 


	28. Visions in Death and Waking

A.N: Hello all! I might have some bad news. Tomorrow I am getting my interm report(half   
quarter report card) and I'm getting a fairly bad grade in US History. If it is completely   
horrible, I will most likely be grounded from typing or going on-line. So if I end up not   
updating for a while you will all know why. However, if I do not get grounded, the next  
chapter should be up on schedule, next weekend. I just thought that it would be fair  
of me to let you in on this. Thank you for listening to my rambling! ^.^  
  
~Happy Reading! Review!~  
  
  
  
~*~*Snape P.O.V~*~*  
  
  
I awoke startled, as I felt my hand being squeezed. I was immediately puzzled.  
How could my hand be squeezed if I was alone, sleeping in my quarters?  
  
And then I remembered. I wasn't in my quarters, nor was I alone. I was sitting  
in a chair, my head lying on a soft bed. And I was holding someone's hand.  
  
*Harry's hand.*  
  
I bolted upright from the bed, eyes wide and staring at Harry. His hand was   
gripping mine tightly. Completely shocked, I opened my mouth and closed it numerous   
times before I found my voice.  
  
"Harry?" I whispered shakily. At first there was no response. Then Harry's body  
heaved and he began coughing so loudly it seemed as though his chest was being ripped   
out. Then it stopped and I wached Harry's chest rise and fall heavil for a moment before he  
spoke.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape," he said quietly, his eyes closed and unmoving. I tried  
to pull my hand out of his, wanting to go and get someone, not wanting to be left alone in  
the room with Harry. But he just gripped my hand tighter.  
  
"Don't get anyone, Professor," he said. "Please," I was then partially glad he   
had his eyes closed, I did not want him to see the expression on my face. But it also   
gave me an uneasy feeling, seeing him so expressionless with his eyes closed.  
  
Once again I found no way to respond to him, so I just continued sitting   
there, staring at him.  
  
"Don't act so shocked, Professor. You really didn't think I'd leave, did you?"  
he asked, sounding as if he really *was* dead. I continued to sit there, my mouth   
opening and closing, looking quite like a fish out of water.   
  
He frowned at my silence, the first time he showed some expression, but it  
did not make me feel any better with his eyes closed.  
  
"Say something, Professor!" he urged, and I snapped before thinking.  
  
"How the hell do you do it?!" I say loudly, immediately scorning myself.  
It was not the nicest thing to say. His frown deepened.  
  
"Do what, Professor?"  
  
"Everything! You are fifteen years old, and you defeat the most powerful  
wizard with such an amazing amount of magical energy you could have destroyed  
a town!" I bark, once again getting the urge to curse myself. Harry, however, did not  
seemed to be fazed. He just grinned a little.  
  
"First of all, Voldemort was not the most powerful wizard. I am. And it is a   
gift...er...or a curse, depending on how you view it." he said, and ent a chill up my spine.  
He started coughing again, his face twisted in pain as he squeezed my hand extremely  
tight.  
  
"And how do you view it?" I ask, once he has stopped coughing.  
  
"Both. It is a gift because I was fianlly able to live up to everyone's expectations,  
and avenge Voldemort for what he has done. And yet it is a curse, because now I will be   
leaned upon. The wizarding world will rely on me to much, and become lazy. I will be   
expected to defeat every dark wizard that comes. And one day, I won't be here to save  
them, and will they be sorry."  
  
"But you are the hero! That is what everyone and anyone dreams of!" I say,  
unable to understand how he can take such an amazing gift and turn it into something  
so bad.  
  
"I am not just 'anyone', as you probably never knew." he said with great   
bitterness for someone s otired and ill. We sat in silence, well, I sat in silence, he  
layed.   
  
I had never been more ashamed of myself. I was more ashamed of how  
I had acted torwords the boy then when I had become a Death Eater. I had always  
thought that Harry lived the hero's life. I figured that the muggles he lived with had   
waited on him hand and foot, praising him non-stop for banishing the Dark Lord.  
I had no idea that it was exactly the oposite. Not only did the muggles nearly starve  
him to death, but he waited on them! And worse yet, they beat and tortured him!  
Three muggles, including Lily's sister, beat the famous Harry Potter! I just hoped   
that there was some way to prove it. My thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"How long has it been since the battle?" he asked, and thankfully the   
bitterness in his voice had vanished. I thought before I answered, counting the   
days in my head.  
  
"You battled Voldemort on October 26th. It is now December 3rd.   
You have been sleeping for thirty-seven days." I said. I still couldn't believe how   
long it has been since that day.  
  
"Professor, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"When - when I was -asleep- I had a very strange dream." at this he faultered,  
and I noticed his hand squeeze mine tighter.  
  
"Go on, " I urge him in what I hope sounds like an encouraging tone.  
  
"Well, I was standing in what seemed to be fog. But instead of it being that  
frosty gray and blue, it was very dark black. I could barely see. Then I heard a voice,   
it sounded so far away and familiar. It was my mother." he said. And then I found   
that I was squeezing his hand harder. I think he noticed.  
  
"Y - your mother?"  
  
"Yes. I began to run through the fog, calling her. And at last I found her. And   
she spoke to me."  
  
"What did she say, Harry?" I say, almost urgently. I wished I hadn't said it,   
because at this he opened his eyes, and fixed them on me. I clutched the bedsheet,  
looking into Harry's eyes. But they didn't look like Harry's eyes. They looked like   
Sirius's and mine. The once glittering green were darkened and seemed like   
endless black tunnles filled with fear, pain, worry, pride, and other emothions I was  
not able to understand. It took all the will power I had to look away.  
  
"She said that my father isn't my father." he said quietly, and tears streamed   
down his face. I had never seen Harry cry, and it broke my heart. As much as I wanted to   
just stand up and hug him, I knew that I couldn't, that I had to know more.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"She said that James Potter is not my dad. But how can that be? I asked her   
who my real father was, and she did not tell me. All she said was that he was still alive."  
Harry said, his tears flowing more rapidly down his face. "How could she not tell me?  
I have a right to know who my father is!" he burst out, and he sat up, sobbing. He   
tried to hide his face, he was ashamed.  
  
I swallowed my pride and stood up and wrapped my arms around Harry's   
shaking form. At first he stiffened, so I hugged him tighter. He let out a cry of sorrow  
was he flung his arms around me and hugged me tightly, his face burried in the chest  
of my robes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke again.  
  
"Do you have any idea who my father is?" he asked, still sobbing lightly. I paled  
and opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"Harry I - " I was cut off by the sounds of foot-steps coming from Poppy's room. We   
both froze, looking at the door. He took his arms of me and layed back down in his bed.   
I pulled my cloak out from my pocket and turned to him.  
  
"Listen Harry. I'll come back later tonight. Then we can talk about this, okay?" I asked  
flinging the claok around me. He nodded.  
  
"Okay." he nodded. I turned as he closed his eyes and walked out the other doors. I   
heard Poppy's door open as soon as the ones I passed through closed.  
  
I stood against the wall, unable to believe what was happening.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N: Well, that chapter was definately different? Are you glad that Harry is okay? Who is Harry's   
*real* father? Find out in Chapter 29! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	29. The Truth is Revealed

~*~*~*Snape's P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
  
"Severus, you don't look to good." Albus said looking up at me. I walked across the   
room and sat in a chair in front of his desk. I still wasn't sure on what to say. All I knew as that   
now that I was in Albus's office, he probably wouldn't let me leave until I told him what I came   
here to tell him.   
  
"Severus? Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, looking very  
serious and curious.   
  
'Damn it,' I thought. 'How come he knows *everything*?!' Albus just continued  
to look at me as I strugled to find the words to start.  
  
"There - there is a lot I need to tell you." My voice sounded strange, and not like me  
at all. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Stop beating around the bush, Severus. Tell me what you came here to tell me."  
  
"I've been visiting Harry." I spit out, leaning deep into the back of the arm chair.  
It took all the power I had not to fall asleep right there infront of Albus. I looked back up at   
him, watching as his eyebrows disapear into his hair line.  
  
"Have you now. Well, that is almost shocking. How many times have you visited  
Harry?" he asked, and I stared at him.  
  
'What does he mean, 'almost shocking'?' I think. 'What is more shocking than that?  
Well, besides the fact that - '   
  
"Severus? When have you been visiting Harry?" Albus asked me again. I sighed,   
closing my eyes.  
  
"Every night since October 26th." I say, barely hearing my self.  
  
"Every night?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At what time?" he asked, noting how I was practically asleep.  
  
"Um...two-thirty AM."  
  
"And do you go back to sleep after you have left?"   
  
"No. It is usually around four in the morning, and by then I can't go back to sleep."  
Why did he have to keep asking me so many questions?  
  
"Did you ever get caught?" he asks, and at this I open my eyes again. I see three  
of Albus. All of them are looking at me worriedly. I rub my eyes and sit up in my chair.  
  
"No. But last night I saw Hermione Granger there, sitting outside the doors."  
I hope she will not get in trouble, and I doubt she will.  
  
"Is that why your room was such a mess when I visited you that day?"  
  
"Yes, I had been looking for my Invisability Cloak the previous night." I say, with a   
slight edge to my voice. "Listen. Albus. I have to tell you something more important than the  
fact that I have been visiting Harry." I look down to his desk, and notice that he is holding a  
glass orb in his hands. It was about as large as an orange, and it glowing the same golden  
color that Harry had glowed when he destroyed Voldemort.   
  
"What is that?" I ask, pointing to it. He begins to laugh and hands it to me. It   
glows brighter and deeper as I hold it, and I feel the warmth coming from it.  
  
"It is an invention of the Weasley twins, they gave it to me a few months ago.  
They called it "The Weasley's Secret Finder,". It glows when someone close to you is  
keeping a secret. That is why it is glowing so brightly in your hands, correct?" he asked,  
and grinned at me. I scowled and handed it back to him.  
  
"So you've known I've been hiding something for a while now."  
  
"Oh yes. Since I've had it it has glowed a deep gold around you, which according  
to the twins, means that you've been hiding an important secret from more than just me."  
he stated, now frowning. "It's been a challange, trying to figure out what you've been   
hiding. But I think I know what it is now."  
  
"What do you think it is?" I ask very nervously.   
  
"That's for me to know, and to find out whether I am right or wrong. Now tell   
me, Severus, what is it that you also need to tell me?" I sighed, I wasn't going to get out   
of this one.  
  
"Harry is awake. I fell asleep in the Hospital Wing last night, and he woke me   
up." This is not the way I would have liked to tell him, but I knew no other way.  
  
His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open. "Are - are you sure he is awake?"  
he choked, leaning forword and looking at me in shock.  
  
"Yes, I am sure. We - we talked for a while." I said, and felt my eyes unfocussing.  
I hear Harry's words in the back of my head, and rememberl his sobs that shook me  
physically and mentally. And I remember what we said.  
  
~"Do you have any idea who my father is?" he asked me. And I tried to reply but was cut  
off by the sounds of foot-steps. Before I left I replied, "Listen Harry. I'll come back later tonight.   
Then we can talk about this, okay?"~  
  
"Severus? Severus!" Albus said loudly, shaking me. I blink a few times and looked  
at him. He was standing over me and looking very impatiant and worried. I shook my head.  
  
"Sorry," I said.  
  
"Come on Severus, we have to go and see Harry." He said, and I look up sharply   
at him.   
  
"No! I'm not done telling you what he said. You have to listen to me first, Albus."  
He looks at me curiously, and sits back down. I let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Then what did he say to you Severus?" now he looked sharply at me, and I   
instantly found myself explaining the whole conversation.  
  
I told him exactly what Harry and I had said. He sat in rapt attention, listening  
to every word. And yet I found myself faultering when I tried to tell him about Harry's dream.  
  
Albus looked at me in wonder when I suddenly stopped. Was it right of me to   
tell him about what Harry had seen?  
  
"What was his dream about Severus?"   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. It's not my right, it is very personal, and he would  
probably like to tell you personaly." I say, and Albus looks at my, smiling.  
  
"He will forgive you. Now I need you to tell me if it is important." He said, and I felt   
relieved. Then I remembered , three months ago, I woldn't care if he forgave me or not. And yet  
now I feel as if it is very important for me to hear that Harry will forgive me.  
  
So then, with my reassurance, I continue to tell Albus my story. The tale seams  
umbelievable now that I am telling it, especially to my ears. And in no time, I was telling   
Albus what I had been meaning to tell him for the past hour.  
  
" So James Potter is not Harry's father." Albus says quietly after I finish. He   
staring down at his desk, his eyes wide and sparkling. We sit like that for a few minutes,   
in complete silence.   
  
Then, as if he's just caught onto something, he looks at me.  
  
"And do you know who Harry's father is?" he askes me, his blue eyes sparkling  
even more.  
  
I felt myself swallow, dreading what I will say next. Dreading that my most incredible  
secret will be out. Four words that could change Harry's life forever, my life forever.  
  
"Yes, Albus. I am Harry's father."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!! I can't believe I finally wrote this chapter! Now you   
all know the big secret! Snape is Harry's daddy! HEE HEE HEE!!! And I bet all of you want to   
kill me right about now for leaving it there. HEE HEE HE!!! I'm in a good mood, dont' mind me.  
Now, if you want another chapter *before* Christmas, press that little button down there and   
REVIEW!!!! ^.^ 


	30. Harry's Reaction

A.N: Okay, before I get started, I wanted to answer some comments/questions that I   
recieved about the last chapter. Okay, there are just a few, but I am asking if everyone will read  
them. You never know, I could answer one of the questions that have been buzzing around in your  
head. Okay, here they are -  
  
() You think I should delete my last two chapters just because Harry looks like James?!  
Ha Ha Ha Ha....sorry, but I found that a bit funny. Okay, yeah, I know that Harry looks like James,  
but he won't for long! Harry will slowly begin to change into a Snape soon enough, and when   
he does I will reveal why he hasn't before now. No, it won't be another one of those Glamourie  
spells. I'm a bit more original than that. Well, a bit.....  
  
(Moselle) Thank you for the Constructive Critisism. I know that Severitus's Challenge  
has been done a lot, but I absolutely love it and couldn't resist. I'm sorry that you didn't like the  
way Severus acted, but I'm afraid I'm doing the best that I can.  
  
(Candy) I'm glad that you like the "Secret Finder". I actually did not plan on writing   
about that, it was just a spontanious idea. I seem to have a lot of those...Harry's mark wasn't  
planned, and neither was Hermione sitting outside of the Hospital Wing. As for your question  
on Harry's mother, I will keep Lily Evans as Harry's true mother. I'm not going *that* far off the   
original story plot! :)  
  
Okay, I'm done rambling, and I hope that I answered a few questions. If you ever have  
a question, don't be afraid to ask. I will most likely be answering more questions in the next   
update. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The first thing that Harry knew when he awoke next was how extremely drained he felt.  
He had expected to fell a little more awake after he had slept. He guessed that the emotional   
strain he had this morning had something to do with it. The next thing that Harry realized was   
that someone was gently shaking his arm, wich caused him instant discomfort. He moaned  
and tried to roll away from the person who was shaking him, causing pain to ereupt in him.   
He moaned agian, and found himself whimpering and biting his bottom lip.  
  
The hand left his arm, much to Harry's relief. He layed for a minute, waiting for the pain  
to stop. He heard nervous movement next to him. He knew who it was. The only person that  
knew he was awake.   
  
Professor Snape.   
  
He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. The room was very   
dark, and quite a shock to Harry who had woken up during the day. He had slept that long?  
  
He blinked a few times to clear the clouds he saw, and turned his head to Snape.  
  
Severus Snape was standing next to the bed, in the same robes he had always seen him  
in. Pitch black robes, very long to cover his tall figure, and a black cape in the back. Somethings  
just never change, Harry thought to himself. Snape was looking down at him, his hands behind   
his back. His arms shook a little, and Harry figured he was ringing his hands. His face looked  
calm, but his eyes said something completely different.   
  
He was nervous. *Very* nervous.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Harry said, and was a little surprised to hear that his voice was a little  
better than before, but sounded nervous. Was he nervous too? Of course I'm nervous, he thought,   
he might know who my father is!   
  
"Harry," he said, and he began to play with the sides of his cloak. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Just a little, it hurt more when I tried to turn away." Harry responded, smiling a little. Snape  
looked shaken.   
  
"Oh, I'm sor -" He was going to apalogise, when Harry laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, " he laughed. Then he stopped. Why, he thought, am I brushing off   
Snape's apology? I might never hear it again! But Harry didn't really feel that way. He knew some-  
thing was different about Snape, he could almost feel the it. But what? Why had Snape changed  
the way he acted torwards Harry? Surely it couldn't be that he had defeated Voldemort.  
  
"So...Professor...not trying to be rude or anything...but could we get down to business?"  
Harry asked, begining to feel impatiant. Snape paled, but nodded his head all the same.  
  
"Yes. Lily told you that your father was not James Potter, but someone else, someone  
who is alive." He said. It was not a question but a statement. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know who it is?" Harry said, and slowly sat up, wincing slightly. Snape made  
a sudden movement, and for a second it looked like he was going to help Harry sit up. Harry   
looked back at him, and Snape continued to grip the sides of his robes.   
  
"Do you?" Harry asked for the second time, getting the urge to yell. Snape hung his head.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled. "Yes, I know who your father is." Harry felt his stomache churn in   
anticipation.  
  
"Who is it?!"   
  
"Harry," Snape said, still looking down at the floor. "Harry, I am so, so sorry."  
  
Harry frowned. Why was he sorry? Who was his father?  
  
"Why," Harry said, and found his voice shaking." are you sorry?"  
  
Snape looked up at him then, his coal black eyes shining like gemstones. "Because," he  
said, his voice also shaking. "Because I am your father..."   
  
Harry thought he felt an explosion go off in his head.  
  
SNAPE WAS HIS FATHER?! His head screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh...oh....oh," he moaned, holding his head, his eyes shut tight in pain.   
  
Why didn't anyone tell me? Did anyone know? Did Dumbledore know? Did James Potter  
know? How...when...why...did my mother sleep with *Snape* of all people? Did Snape know? How  
long has Snape known? Why do I look like James Potter? Will I have to change my last name? Will  
I leave the Dursleys? Will I live with Snape? All of these questions and more were flying through his   
head, causing his head to feel like it was going to explode.   
  
Harry felt tears slide down his cheeks. Snape was trying to pull his hands away from his   
head. He tried to fight Snape, but he was much weeker. Harry did not want Snape touching him.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he felt his magical energy erupt, and grab Snape. Harry   
was going to throw him across the room if he had to. Harry let go of his head and placed his   
right hand torword the glowing Snape. Snape looked at him with wide, fearful black eyes.  
  
"Harry! Don't!" he yelled. And somewhere deep inside him, he felt his magic energy  
fade, causing a tingling feeling to come upon him. The glow around he and Snape vanished,  
and Harry felt himself lower his hand.  
  
Harry looked at Snape, his eyes also large. He was going to try and hurt Snape, when   
Snape was just trying to help. Harry felt more tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry..." he said, still looking at Snape, who was staring at him in return, but   
not for the same reason. Harry's eyes suddenly grew wider and he yelped in pain. Harry held   
his left arm, right above his elbow, exactly where his Pheonix Mark was.  
  
Snape rushed forward to Harry.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding frightened. "What's the matter?" Harry choked on a sob,   
looking up at him.  
  
"It's burning," he whimpered. Snape gently moved Harry's hand out of the way, and began  
tearing the bandages off of his arm. Harry watched Snape tear away at it, and looked up to his face.  
Snape was very pale, and his eyes were still shining, matching his expression of hurt and worry.  
Harry's eyes went wide. Had he hurt Snape by reacting the way he did? Did Snape actually *want*  
to be Harry's father?  
  
He looked back down at his arm when Snape threw the bandages on the bed and gasped.  
Harry saw a pure white Pheonix mark with green eyes. It was moving, it's beak opening and closing  
as if it was squawking at something. And to it's left, a red mark was taking shape, burning into  
Harry's skin.  
  
They both watched, Snape still holding Harry's arm and Harry trying to fight the scream   
of pain that was trying to escape him. The red mark took a shape. The shape of a green Snake  
with coal black eyes. It hissed and bared it's teeth at the Pheonix, who was settling back down,  
folding it's wings. The Snake settled as well, curling it's arrow tipped tail.   
  
Snape took his eyes of the new mark and looked at Harry. Harry sighed and closed his  
eyes, and collapsed into Snape's chest.  
  
"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Snape asked, looking down at Harry.   
  
"Yeah...just tired..." he said very quietly. Snape looked at him worriedly.  
  
"You shouldn't have used your magic, you could have killed yourself."  
  
Harry suddely felt a hint of shame breaking through his exhaustion. Snape was worried   
about him, even after what Harry had tried to do to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you." he whispered.  
  
"It's alright Harry, you don't have to apologise." Snape said, laying Harry onto his pillows.  
  
"But I do. I'm not really mad that you're my father." Harry said, trying to fight off the sleep  
that was overpowering him. Snape stared.  
  
"You - you're not?" he choked.  
  
"No. I just didn't know how to react..." he said. He opened his eyes a little. "Will you stay  
with me for a little while?" Snape looked at him in shock. Harry wanted him to stay?  
  
"Yes, I'll stay with you." Snape pulled over a chair and sat in it as Harry closed his eyes.  
Harry reached over and grabbed Snape's hand, and squeezed it tightly. Snape griped Harry's  
hand back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N: Well, I'm not sure if that was a good chapter....what do you think???? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	31. Visiting Dumbledore Three Days Later

A.N: Okay, as promised, I will answer some more questions. Well, sort of.  
  
**Many people asked about Harry's new Snake Mark. I'm afraid that I'm not going to answer that question,  
you will have to wait and see. Many of you guessed almost correctly, though.  
  
**(Candy) Wow, do you think things through! You gave me a LOT to think about after your review! Luckily,  
I have come up with a good explanation to most of your questions. The bad news is, I'm not going to   
answer them here, I want it to be a bit of a surprise. Sorry about that. But I will say that Voldemort IS   
dead. It was so easy because Voldemort was really nothing special. He was just a fiend-like wizard  
that could do the Unforgivable Curses extremely well. Add a bit of brians, stratagy, evil, and a wand   
and you get Voldemort. He had no true power. Oh, and I will also say that , no, Severus's last name not  
Potter, it is Snape. Thanks for your review, and I hope this helped!  
  
Okay! Onto chapter 31!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry and Snape walked down the Main Hall three days later, heading to Albus Dumbledore's  
office. Harry had recovered greatly, thanks to his recovered magical energy. It was still no where near  
to the amount he had before he had killed Voldemort, because of his rush to heal himself. Harry   
steadily used his magical energy to heal his wounds. He had, however, been unable to get rid of his new  
scars; a particually long one on his right cheek that ran from his temple almost to his lips(he remembered  
when Lucius Malfoy did that at Voldemort's hideout), and five tiny lines on his neck(from when Volde-  
mort peirced his neck with his nails).  
  
Other than that, Harry was nearly fine. He had learned when he had gotten the Pheonix Mark  
from Snape, and what had happened after he had passed out after killing Voldemort.   
  
Snape had told Harry how that no one knew that he was awake except for Dumbledore, himself,  
and Pomfrey.  
  
"When are the others going to find out that I am awake?" Harry asked Snape as the walked down   
the hall. snape shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea. You'll have to ask the Headmaster." He said, and they reached Dumbledore's   
gaurding gargoyles.   
  
"Gummi worms," Snape said to the gargoyles. Harry laughed as the gargoyles sprang aside and   
admitted them to enter.  
  
"Gummi worms?" Harry laughed, "He has eaten them before?" As soon as they reached the door  
leading into Dumbledore's office it opened. Dumbledore himself stood in the door way, smiling broadly.  
  
"Yes, I have eaten Gummi worms, and I find that they are extremely delicious." he said. Harry   
just laughed again. Dumbledore hugged Harry unexpectedly, and Harry hugged him back. They broke  
and and Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you Harry."   
  
"It's great to see you too, Headmaster." Harry said, and he could fell himself blush with embarass-  
ment. Dumbledore stepped aside.   
  
"Come on in Severus, Harry." They both walked in behind Dumbledore and sat in big, comftorable  
armchairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore sat in his own chair behind his desk, folding his hands.  
  
"Well, Harry, it is safe to say that you are begining to look like Severus!" Dumbledore said, and   
both Harry and Snape nodded their heads.  
  
This was true, Harry had noticed his change the day he awoke. His untidy, black hair was lenght-  
ening - it was now past his ears and a bit neater. It no longer stood up on top of his head, but still had a   
few locks that didn't lay perfectly flat. His cheek bones had seemed to rise in his sleep, and his eyes   
seemed to sharpen, creating his brilliant green eyes to look like they were glowing. He also was no longer  
just above five feet tall and scrawny. On the contrary, he was now five foot six inches, and was still growing.  
His shoulders seemed to have squared off, and his body was more stocky and his new found muscles  
made him all the more attractive. Thankfully, his nose was not like his father's, but it was no longer the one  
he had before. Snape had said that it looked just liked his mother's.   
  
To be perfectly honest, he loved the way he looked. No one would be able to reconize him in  
a week. He was looking forword to showing Draco, Hermione, and Ron.   
  
"Harry, do you remembered what happened that day?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry frowned.  
  
"Well, I remember a little. Severus told me everything up to when he got to the Hogwart's   
boundary line, but nothing after that. What did happen after that?" Harry said, and felt extremely   
uneasy about calling his father by his first name. He had asked Snape what he should call him   
earlier that day, and Snape said to call him Severus if he wanted.  
  
Dumbledore looked over to Snape. "I think you should explain it to him, Severus. You were there."  
he said, and Snape nodded.  
  
"Well," Snape said, "I'm not going to explain everything. But I will say that after Sirius - "  
  
"Sirius took me to the Hospital Wng? But I thought you said that you carried me here!" Harry   
interuppted, looking at Snape. He dissmissed the fact that his father called his godfather by his first  
name. Severus nodded again.  
  
"Yes, I carried you to Hogwarts, but Sirius took you to the Hospital Wing. Sirius met us on the  
grounds when we got here, and he took you. Now, getting back to the story," he said, "I arrived at the  
wing about an hour later. I wasn't going to come in until I heard you screaming from inside. You where  
screaming so loud it sounded as though you were being murdered. So I ran in and you were thrashing   
around on the bed so bad Miss Granger, Misters Malfoy and Weasley, Madame Pomfrey, Lupin, and   
your godfather, as a dog, all had to hold you down. As soon as I came to help your heart stopped beat-  
ing. Before any of us could help you the Minister of Magic came in and started yelling about things...I   
don't remember his exact words. But then I got angry and pinned him against the wall...and then - "  
once again Snape was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"And then you glowed green and was flung across the room...." Harry whispered, staing at   
nothing in perticular with wide eyes. Snape and Dumbledore looked at him, shocked.  
  
"How did you know?!" Snape gasped. "You where dead!" Snape said, and frowned. 'You   
were dead?' Snape thought. 'of all the stupid hings to say, why did I say that?'  
  
"I know I was dead!" Harry said. "But I remember doing it. I remember Fudge's voice, your voice.  
And then I knew you were going to hurt him, so I threw you off of him. I thought that was all a dream!"  
Harry shook his head is amazement. "That means that everything else I remember is true, doesn't it?"  
  
Snape gaped at him. Dumbledore grinned. "Well, Harry, you are truely amazing. What else do   
you remember?" Dumbledore asked. Harry frowned in concentration.  
  
"Well, I remember someone talking to me." he said after a minute. "I thought it was you, Severus.  
You kept saying the same thing over and over every time I knew you where there. You were holding my   
hand. Was that really you?!" Harry asked, and looked up at Snape. His black eyes were bright and   
looking at him unblinkingly.  
  
"Yes, yes, that was me. I visited you every night, and I always held your hand." Snape said, and   
smiled. "I never thought you could hear me!" Harry laughed, and then frowned.  
  
"I remember something else," Harry said, and looked over to Dumbledore. "I remember when I   
was holding his hand, I remember a tingling feeling in my hand, and it went up my arm and into my chest.  
After I let go of his hand, I always felt a little clearer, a bit more awake. Why?"   
  
Dumbledore thought about it for a while. "Severus, you always felt tired after you left Harry, right?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes, but I was only getting about five hours of sleeep a day."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but you have slept that much before and you never seemed to be that  
exhausted. I think that Harry was taking your magical energy, Severus. It is the only explanation. When  
you touched him he absobed your energy, that is why you were always so tired, and why you nearly   
collapsed when you came to me after you spent the night with Harry. You had held Harry's hand for so long  
he was able to drain a lot of your energy. And that is why Harry woke up that morning. He had aquired   
enough energy to do so." He said, smiling the more he talked. Harry stood, looking very shaken.  
  
"But - but I didn't mean to take his energy! I could have hurt him, couldn't I?" Harry asked. He   
seemed to be very upset. Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder and forced him back into his chair.  
  
"Harry! Of course you didn't mean to! No one is blaming you Harry. And I was fine, you didn't   
hurt me at all!" Snape looked worriedly at Harry. Harry looked to the ground.  
  
"But I *could* have hurt you!"  
  
"Harry, it's doesn't matter. You didn't, and even if you had, it wouldn't have been your fault. Now  
stop worrying about it!" Snape shook Harry's shoulder gently, and Harry leaned back into his chair.   
Dumbledore just sat smiling at the both of them. Snape sensed his silent behavior and looked at him.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Albus?" Snape said, scowling at him. Dumbledore chuckled and  
shook his head.   
  
"Now, Harry, I have to tell you something that you might not like." Dumbledore said, and Harry   
looked up from his chair. "Well, I grudginly had to tell the Minister that you had awaken, and he demanded  
that there was to a be a celebration. A party, if you prefer. But the thing is, he requested that you make  
a speech. About you defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore frowned. "I thought it was to soon for you to   
face the public, but he has allready scheduled it. It is to take place here, on December 21st."  
  
Harry had his eyes narrowed, and there seemed to be a feeling of pure anger around him. Snape  
looked frantically between Harry and Dumbledore, hoping that Harry wouldn't become to angry.   
  
Suddenly the sound of wings was heard, and the next second Fawkes the Pheonix was sitting  
on Harry's lap. Harry's anger seemed to subside as he pet Fawkes. He closed his eyes, continuing  
to pet the bird. "I will prepare a speech." Harry said quietly, and he stopped petting Fawkes, putting  
his arm to his side. He was asleep.  
  
Snape shook his head and looked back to Dumbledore. "There was no possible way to say no  
to this celebration?" he asked. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I wish there was, but he said this morning that he has already sent out invatations." He frowned.  
"I told Cornelius that Harry would not be up to it, but you know how he is. And I figure he might as well  
have one more of his silly parties before he's fired." Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, before he's fired?"   
  
"Well, after he told the magical community that Voldemort had not returned, and then everyone  
is going to find out that Harry, of all people, defeated Voldemort, there is no doubt in my mind that he  
will no longer be the Minister of Magic by February." Dumbledore grinned. "Maybe we can get Aurthur  
Weasley to be Minister." He laughed.   
  
Snape shook his head. "Well, I won't say he doesn't deserve to be fired, the pompous bastard  
that he is." Snape sneered a little. "I have to say, I can't wait for Harry to show everyone what he's done."  
Dumbledore nodded and jerked his head over Harry's way.  
  
"Severus, you might want to take Harry to your quarters. He seems to be worn out. I'll tell Poppy  
that I told you to take him back to your rooms." Severus nodded and stood. He picked Harry up with  
ease, and Dumbledore held the door open for him.   
  
"Thank you Albus. We'll talk later." Severus walked out with Harry sleeping soundly in his arms.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N: Okay, what did you think? And do you think you can do me a favor? I was wondering what   
everyone thought would be better, a Harry/Hermione reationship or a Harry/Ginny relationship in this   
story. Please say so in your review. You ARE going to review, aren't you? 


	32. Snape's Quarters!

A.N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all of the people who said in their review if they'd prefer a   
H/Hr or H/G relationship. So far, a Harry/Hermione relationship is winning. I will continue taking votes  
until chapter 33 is posted. Please continue voting if you have not yet voted.  
  
Okay, now I have some extremely bad news. Next weekend, I will recieve my Report Card.  
What's so bad about that? I'm getting a D in US History, and I am not allowed to get anything lower than  
a C-...so...I'm going to be grounded from the Internet. How long? Until Christmas. So, this means, that   
chapter 33 will be the last chapter until Christmas....unless I am extremly busy on Friday. Then *this chapter*  
will be the last chapter until Christmas. I apologise for hating anything to do with Social Studies, for that is  
why I have such a bad grade in US History. See, I love to write and read...that is why I have a A- to a B+ is  
English 9. I'm the kind of person that if something bores me or doesn't interest me...I pretty much don't do  
it. When I am no longer grounded, I will have the next chapter posted IMMEDIATELY. And when I do post  
it, I will E-mail every single person that left me a review w/ an E-mail address from the last 5-10 chapters.  
So if you want to be informed when that chapter is up and you have not reviewed me..Review Me And   
Leave Your E-Mail Address. Once again I am sorry for this wretched news. I will tell you one thing though-  
  
THIS STORY WILL ****NOT**** BE FORGOTEN!!!! I WILL BE WRITING ON PEN AND PAPER  
WHILE I AM GROUNDED!!!!   
  
Okay, with that said, onto the answered questions and of course the story.   
  
**(Rebekah) I thought I'd just let you know, Baasheep is my best on-line bud. She is always  
helping me with my story. Good Luck with your story!  
  
**(Candy) It's amazing how many questions you have! This one, however, I did not need to think  
about for a half hour. Sadly, however, I am going to keep you thinking, and not answer that question. You  
will just have to wait and see....again....I do keep you waiting, don't I?  
  
  
Okay, onto chapter Thirty-three!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
There was only one word to discribe what Harry had felt later that day. Hate. Well, Harry didn't  
hate anyone, so maybe the way to say it is that he purely disliked, or dispised. Yes, that is the best way  
to describe it.   
  
He dispised Fudge. Harry did not want to face the public. He did not want to go to a party  
celebrating the fact that he killed Voldemort. He did not, did not, want to write a speech. All he wanted to  
do was to see his friends, try to understand his father, and start his classes again. All he wanted was a   
normal life.   
  
But no, he thought to himself, lying in a bed(he had no idea where he was) after waking up,  
I have to be the bloody kid who defeated Voldemort. I have to make a speech. I have to present it infront  
of hundreds, maybe thousands, of people I don't know! He rolled over and burried his face in a pillow,   
tears making the silk pillow damp. He was not crying tears of sadness, but tears of anger, frustration,  
worry, and most of all, stress. He had never felt so stressed in his life.  
  
A sharp intake of breath escaped Harry as he heard the door open.He layed very still, his   
eyes shut tight. There was no noise for a moment, then he heard footsteps walk throughout the room,  
and stop at the side of his bed. He felt a slight weight at the side of his bed near his waist. He tried   
to look asleep as much as possible, trying to keep his breathing even. This did not fool the person  
sitting on his bed.  
  
"I know you're awake Harry." a voice said, and it was Snape. Harry made no response,  
he did not want to get out of this bed. He continued to lay there, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly  
open. He heard Snape laugh quietly from his side.  
  
"I know you're awake, you snore when you're asleep. And you're not snoring, are you?"  
  
Harry couldn't let that comment get away. He opened his eyes and turned around to look at  
his father.  
  
"I do not snore!" Harry said, and this caused Snape the snigger.  
  
"You're right, you don't. But it got you to admit that you were awake, didn't it?" Snape laughed   
again, and it made Harry speechless.Snape - laughing? I mean, it was weird enough that Snape was his   
father, but laughing? Harry just goggled at him. Snape stopped, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes, anyways, the Headmaster just left, and I asked when you were able to see your friends.  
He said that you can go see them when you please, but before he tells the staff. He plans on telling everyone  
tomorrow at breakfast, because he wants you to eat with us tomorrow." Snape said, and Harry sat up instantly.  
  
"You mean I can go see tham now?" Harry asked, his change of mood completely visable. Snape  
considered this for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he said, "you can go see them now, as long as you eat something first You missed lunch,  
so I brought something up from the kitchens."   
  
Harry sprung up from the bed, shoved his feet into his shoes(noticing that he was still dressed)  
and ran throught the large bedroom and out the open door. He was met with the sight of a beautiful room.  
  
It's ceiling was extremely high and sloped at the top. The room was large, much larger than the  
room he was sleeping in, and it was painted a remarkable shade of emerald green that seemed to   
shine and sparkle in the sunlight. It was round shaped, and the room was comfortly crowded with furniture.  
All of the furniture was made of a dark polished wood, and mostly were bookshelves. Bookshelves   
surrounded most of the wall space, and they were nearly packed with books ranging from many sizes  
and colors. To his left was a towering fireplace, with bright orange flames sparking and warming the room.  
  
He stood lost in awe in the doorway when he felt Snape come up behind him.  
  
"Where is this place?" Harry asked, still looking around the room. Snape sniggered behind him.  
  
"These are my quarters. We are in the dunguons, acroos from the Slytherin Dormitory, to be  
percise. What do you think of it?" Snape asked, and Harry smiled.  
  
"It's amazing!" He said.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it. You are welcome to stay here during the weekends, if you wish. Though  
i think you'd rather prefer to stay in-" Snape started but Harry turned around, grining widely.  
  
"You mean I can stay here?" Harry asked, and immediately remembered a converstation similar  
to this one. When Sirius had asked him if he wanted to live with him, and thought that he would rather live  
with the Dursleys. And then how his dream was flattened, and ho he had to return to the Dursleys that summer.  
He faintly hoped that tis dream would not be distinguished.  
  
Snape looked at him surprised for a moment. "Yes, of course you can stay here. But I'm afraid  
that during the week you'll have to stay in the Gryffindor Dormitories." Harry laughed and walked into the  
room, still looking every which way, trying to take in the fact that he would get to stay here. Snape walked  
in behind him, and pointed to a door to their left.  
  
"That door leads to my bedroom. Through there is another door that takes you to my part of the   
dungeons and my bathroom. There is also a door in your room that takes you to your part of dongeon and  
to your own bathroom. You will have to set a password to your dungeons. I will help you with it another time.  
Now, if you want to eat something before you leave, it's right over there." he said, and pointed to their right.  
  
Snape watched in amusement as Harry rushed over to a small table, pick up an apple and nearly  
inhale it. He then rushed back over, surprising Snape by giving him a fast hug, and rushed out the main door  
shouting a quick, "Be back later!"  
  
Snape stood rooted on the spot, looking at the door that Harry had just ran through. "Bye,"   
he whispered, still completely shocked.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry walked down the hallways quickly. He would run, but he knew that he would tire himself out,  
and the last thing he wanted was to pass out before he got there. He then thought of his own way to apparate,  
when he had transported Draco, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Voldemort, and himself to the battle area back in   
October. Then, smacking himself in the head, knew that if he was to do that, he would definatley pass out.  
  
So he continued walking, slightly nervous to what would happen when he suddenly walked   
through the Gryffindor Portrait.  
  
Around five minutes later, he walked up to the picture of the Fat Lady. Then he remembered that   
he had no idea what the new password was.   
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, and Harry took a guess.  
  
"Venomous Tentacula?" he asked, remembering that he last password. The Fat Lady shook her  
head.  
  
"Sorry dear, wrong password." she said. Harry thought for a moment. Then he got an idea. He   
wasn't sure if it would work, but he decided to try.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sent out his magical energy, making it go into   
the portrait. He searched throught the picture's magical properties, looking for the password. It felt like hours  
later when he finally found it.  
  
He opened his eyes, grinning a bit. "Waiting," he said, wondering about the strange password.  
The Fat Lady nodded and slid open.  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, and looked around. It looked exactly the same from  
when he saw it last, except that no one was there. He moaned and walked to the staircase. He needed his  
Murader's Map and his Invisability Cloak.  
  
He walked up the stairs, quietly, incase anyone was in there. As he was about to reach the Fifth   
Year Domitories, he heard voices from inside.   
  
He listened intently to the voices, and grew excited. He knew the voices, but they where talking to   
quietly to be understood. It was Hermione, Draco, and Ron. They were there.  
  
Harry was about to open the door when he thought of something.  
  
He wasn't ready to tell them that Snape was his father. He wasn't ready to tell about his dream,   
about the steadily growing relationship he and Snape were accomplishing.   
  
He sighed. That meant that he had to change his appearence.  
  
Once again Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on his hair. He pictured the now long tame   
black hair shortening and becoming untidy. Almost instantly he felt a tingling on his head, and felt his hair  
move past his ears and back atop of his head. He then concentrated on his face, his cheekbones and eyes  
losing their Snape look to them. Painfully he felt his face change. He then opened his eyes. He didn't want to   
change his height. He was as tall as everyone else now.  
  
Well, he thought, maybe they won't notice.   
  
Grimacing from the painful tingle on his face and head, he put his hand on the door knob and   
slowly turned the handle.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
A.N: I left it there because it would then make it easier for me to write the next chapter, now that   
i know what I want to write in it. I had absolutely no ideas for when I sat down to write this, so if it seems a   
bit boring, sorry. And I mean it, I had absolutely no ideas, and it therefore took me hours to write it. SORRY!  
  
I heard something this weekend and I want verifacation. Is it true that he actor who plays Albus  
Dumbledore died? My step-cousins told me this, and it is to dreadful for me to believe. Does anyone know   
anyhting about this? I would appreciate it greatly if you could tell me if it is true in your review. You are going to   
review, aren't you? (I've said that before, haven't I? lol...) 


	33. Friendship Never Dies

A.N: Hello everybody! I have good news!  
  
In the last chapter, I explained how I was going to be grounded until around the Christmas  
season. Well, I am happy to say that I will not be grounded! My mom made me a deal that she will let me  
go on-line and type as long as I help her around the house during the week days. So...forget everything  
I told you about my punishment in the last chapter. It was so funny...around right after I had posted this   
chapter my mom came and told me her deal. I laughed so hard...I had written that huge Author's Note  
for no reason. I felt like a moron! I thought it was a bit funny....  
  
Anyways, for the past two chapters I have been taking votes on whether people prefered this  
story to be a Harry/Hermione relationship or a Harry/Ginny relationship. And the winner is............................  
  
HARRY/HERMIONE RELATIONSHIP!  
  
There was seven votes for H/Hr and four for H/G. Sorry to all of those who didn't want this pairing.  
I personally like H/G myself, but most people wanted H/Hr. And I had a really good idea for a H/G pairing  
too...ah, oh well.   
  
I'm not going to answer any questions this chapter, sorry! Okay, onto the part everyone actually  
*wants* to read....Chapter 33!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Grimacing from the painful tingle on his face and head, Harry put his hand on the door knob and   
slowly turned the handle.  
  
He opened the door a crack, and looked through. Hermione, Draco, and Ron were all sitting on   
one of the beds, Ron's bed. They were all talking normally, but not how Harry remembered. They weren't   
laughing or smiling like they did when Harry was around. He wondered about this as he noticed how they  
weren't laughing, but had small smiles on their faces, and their eyes shined deep down.   
  
Harry opened the door a bit more and slipped himself in the gap easily. He might be a Snape,   
but he was still extremely thin. He stood next to the door, and never taking his eyes off his friends, closed  
the door beside him. It made no noise as it closed, and Harry continued to stand next to the door.  
  
Hermione and Ron had their backs facing the door, so they didn't see Harry. But Draco looked  
up from his conversation. His dark navy-blue eys widened twice the size and his mouth dropped open a   
little. Draco didn't move, just sat there and stared and Harry in quiet shock.  
  
Hermione and Ron, noticing Draco's sudden expresion, quickly turned around at looked at Harry.  
Their expression's where nearly identicle. Hermione's amber brown eyes and Ron's crystal blue ones   
widened in shock, and their mouthes opened as well, but Hermione's was smiling.  
  
Hermione slowly stood up from the bed and stood next to it, her bright smile matching her shimmer-  
ing eyes that leaked tears down her cheek. Harry smiled back at them, espacially Hermione.  
  
"Hey," he said, and this simple word sent Hermione flying across the room and into Harry's chest   
and Ron and Draco leaping off the bed. Hermione squeezed Harry around his waste, her head resting on  
Harry's chest, crying hysterically.  
  
"Oh, Harry! HARRY! It's you! It's really you!" she cried, her voice slightly muffled in the fabric of   
Harry's robes. Harry laughed and put his arms around her, softly rubbing her back and his head resting on hers.  
  
"Yeah, it's Hermione." he said, and this semed to cause Hermione to cry harder. Bewilldered he   
added, "You don't have to cry Hermione!"   
  
Hermione looked up at him, still smiling and crying at the same time. "I know, but I missed you   
so much! W e thought you weren't going to make it!" she said, and then stepped back and grabbed him by  
the shoulders. "Promise me, Harry. Promise me that you'll never, ever, do something like - like - that again!  
she said, and stomped her foot. "Ever!"   
  
The image of Hermione stomping her foot on the ground with tears spilling down her cheeks   
reminded Harry of his fourth year, right after he had gotton past the Hungariun Horntail. He would have   
laughed, but the way Hermione looked at him, with pure sincerety and expectation caused him to hold it  
back. But he was slightly exasperated. How could he promise her such a thing? He knew that one day, he'd   
have to use his power again, and maybe end up dead. How come she didn't realise it?  
  
Harry took his eyes off Hermione's face for a second and flashed a look at Draco. His eyes where  
no longer wide, but Harry could see that his eyes resembled Hermione's, full of tears. But he also had some   
other feeling in his eyes, one that was un-readable. He took his eyes off Draco and looked at Hermione   
once again.  
  
"I promise, Hermione." he said, even though he knew that it was not true. One day he would brake  
his promise, and he hoped it was not a time soon. Hermione seemed to be satisfied, she relased her grip  
on Harry's shoulders and stepped back a bit more, and immediately Ron was at Harry's side, patting him  
in hisback as though he intended to break it.  
  
  
"Harry, mate! You where awesome! You won't believed what's happened lately! We have so much  
to tell you!" Ron patted him once more on the back and then hugged him tightly. Then, folowing Hermione's  
example, moved aside.  
  
Draco stood a bit beyond Hermione and Ron. He seemed to feel out of place. He had only known  
Harry for a few hours before he went missing, where as Ron and Hermione had known him for over four years.  
But Draco still felt how Ron and Hermione felt. He was so happy and excited he had no way to show it. He  
felt tears well in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. This should be a time for just Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
Hadn't they suffered enough without him being there? And what about his father? His father had been one of  
the many Death Eaters who dreamed every night about the death of the Boy-Who-Lived. How could Harry   
possibly want to be his friend?   
  
But he knew that Harry was not thinking of those things, and that was why he was above Draco.  
Harry would forgive anyone who asked for forgiveness, he would give anyone who deserved a second chance  
one as soon as they asked for it. He had heard about what Harry had done in his third year, how Harry  
had stopped Sirius Black and Remus Luping of killing Peter Pettigrew. Harry did not want the man that was the  
reason he had no parents to die. If it had been Draco, he would have killed Pettigrew with his bare hands.  
Well, not about his parents, he had never felt love or compassion about them. But if his parents were worthy   
like Harry's parents, he would feel differently.  
  
Draco thought that he might as well see what Harry thought about him. Draco slowly walked over  
to where Harry stood and stuck out his hand.   
  
"You did great, Harry." Draco said, and offered Harry a smile. Harry looked down at Draco's hand  
and back up at Draco's face. Harry smiled and shook Draco's hand. Then he grabbed Draco and hugged him.  
  
"Yup, that's Draco all right." Harry laughed when they had broken apart. Draco quickly wiped away   
a single tear that had escaped him. Draco looked back up at Harry and saw that he was crying too.  
  
"Well?" said Harry after a few minutes of everyone smiling. "Are you going to tell me what's been   
going on or not?" Everyone laughed and sat down on the bed, Harry and Hermione on Harry's bed, Ron   
on his own bed, and Draco sitting on the edge of Harry's trunk. They started talking all at once about what   
Harry had misssed before and after he was kidnapped. And, as Harry watched and listened, he realized that   
in the end, nothing had changed. Well, almost nothing.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After over two hours of talking, it was now around 4:00 PM, and Harry could feel himself falling  
asleep. He was laying on his bed, still in the Gryffindor 5th year dorms, his elbow on his pillow and his chin  
lightly resting on his hand. Hermione was still sitting with him at his waist, and Draco had moved to sit on   
Ron's bed. His other arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist, happy to be in the warmth and company  
of his best friends.  
  
Hermione, picking up on that Harry was near falling asleep, shook Harry softly.  
  
"Harry, where are you sleeping tonight?" she asked, and Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Well, the only people who know that I'm awake besides you guys are Dumbledore, Madame  
Pomfrey, and Sev - er, Professor Snape. Well, and the Minister of Magic, but that's another story completely.  
I've only just been allowed out of the Hospital Wing this morning, and since then I have stayed at Professor  
Snape's rooms. I would stay here, but I think everyone wants him to keep an eye on me."  
  
"Why do they have to keep an eye on you?" Draco asked. Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, stricktly speaking, no one wants me using too much magic."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, and she knew where this was going.  
  
"I've used magic for the past few days and end up passing out if I use to much. Even if I use just a   
little, after a few hours I get really tired and sleep for hours. It's not fun at all, I can assure you. It took me forever  
to get here from the dungeons because I had to walk really slow and not over-excite myself." Harry laughed  
then. Hermione noticed something suddenly.  
  
"Wait - Harry...did you say for the past few days?"  
  
"Yeah. I woke up a few days ago, but I wasn't strong enough to come see anyone."  
  
"Did you use any magic this morning, Harry?" Hermione asked once Harry had started nodding off  
again. Again he just grinned at her.  
  
"Of course I did, I had to find the password for the portrait." he yawned. His eyes closed again,  
and Draco, Hermione, and Ron all sat quietly, waiting for him to fall asleep.   
  
Once they where certain he was fast asleep, they all got up quietly from the beds and walked out  
the door and down the stairs to the Common Room.  
  
Hermione walked swiftly to the fire-place and pointed her wand to the red sparking flames.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape!" she said to the flames, and instantly they turned blue and stood almost  
still. An image of Severus Snape apeared in the center and was gazing up at the Gryffindors' faces.   
  
At first he looked panicked but then nutruelized his expresion. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"  
he asked, looking at Hermione. She shook her head.  
  
"Not really, Professor. It's just that we thought we should let you know that Harry has fallen asleep  
in the dormitories. He could stay here until he wakes up, if that is alright with you..." she said, but an instant  
later the fire blazed again and Snape walked out of the flames.  
  
He looked around for a seconed and said, "Can you please show me where he is?"   
  
Hermione nodded and started to walk up the stairs, Snape behind her and Draco and Ron behind  
him. They climbed to the 5th year boy's room and Hermione opened the door quietly.  
  
They all walked into the room and Snape went to Harry's bedside. Harry was still sleeping quietly  
in the same posistion they had left him in.  
  
Snape looked down at Harry in wonder. He looked like a Potter, not like his new self. Snape made a   
mental note not to say anything about it infront of Hermione, Ron, and Draco but to save it for tonight.  
  
He placed a hand on Harry's forehead, checking for a fever. His temperture was normal, but he took  
Harry's wrist and checked his pulse. It was normal as well.   
  
Harry used his magic, Snape thought. Sighing in semi-relief, he turned to Harry's friends.  
  
"He can stay here for the rest of the day, but I want him back down at the dungeons at 8:00. If   
something happens, contact me again." Snape said, and walked past them and to the door.   
  
"And make sure that no one finds out that he is alive and here, understood?"  
  
"Not even his Sirius?" Hermione asked, and Snape turned back around.  
  
"Especially Sirius." he said, and walked down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Draco all looked curiously at each other. Something was going on.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A.N: Yeah, that chapter sucked. Please Review anyways! 


	34. Stupefy!

A.N: I'm not answering any questions this chapter. I want to get this out and be done for a week,  
so sorry if you left me a question. I'll try to answer questions next chapter.   
  
Oh, and I think that chapter 37 will be the last chapter. Well, no other news. Please Review!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Draco krept quietly up the stairs to the Fifth Year Boy's Dorms, trying to keep his footsteps  
from echoing up the stairs. As he reached the landing, he put his ear up to the door to see if Harry had  
awakened. After hearing no sound, he turned the door handle and slid into the room.  
  
Draco looked up and saw Harry sitting up on his bed, his head slightly bent and staring down.  
His glasses were in his hand, and Harry's grip on it was so hard his glasses looked like they were going  
to break any second.   
  
Stepping forword, Draco got a clear view of Harry's face. His emerald eyes were glazed over,  
and his pupils were large, showing only a slim line of green around them. Besides his eyes, Harry's   
face was blank, showing nearly no expression.  
  
Draco looked worriedly at him and knelt down next to the bed so he was looking directly into   
Harry's face.   
  
"Harry?" he asked, and after recieving no sign of response, Draco waved a hand in front of  
Harry's face. There was no change in Harry in the slightest.  
  
Draco, began to feel panicked. "Harry?" he said again, a bit louder, and put a hand to Harry's   
shoulder to shake him. Before Draco's hand even touched Harry's shoulder, there was a spark coming  
from what looked like Harry's robes or shoulder. Draco pulled his hand back.   
  
Staring at Harry again, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. There was a bright flash of white  
light and a sharp pain lashed out at his hand, sending Draco flying onto Ron's bed. Draco stood back  
up quickly, staring down at his hand. His hand was bleeding freely, a large gash on his palm. The thing  
that got Draco the most is when he wiped away the blood, the cut was shaped in a bolt of lightning.  
  
Now feeling completely panicked, he wiped the blood on his robes and rushed to the door,   
wrenching it open.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Get up here, something's wrong with Harry!" Draco shouted, and for the   
first time was glad that there was no one else in the Gryffindor Tower. He heard silence from below, and   
then footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran up, both looking panicked and had their wands in their hands. As they   
reached the landing they ran with Draco into the room.   
  
Hermione stopped short as she took a look at Harry. He was still sitting as he was before.  
Hermione looked at Draco mildly curious. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. Draco looked at her   
slightly bewildered.  
  
"I have no idea, he won't answer to me at all," he said, and Hermione looked down at his hand.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" she asked, and Draco looked down, noting the small puddle   
of his blood on the floor.   
  
"He did it. I went to shake him and there was a bright light. The next thing I knew was that I was   
on Ron's bed with this cut on my hand."  
  
Hermione and Ron walked forword, and as Draco had done, Ron waved a hand in front of   
Harry's face. But Hermione didn't try anything, she stood on the opposite side of the bed with an   
expression of near horror. Ron looked at her curiously for a moment, and then looked at Harry more  
carefully. And then he knew what was wrong.  
  
Ron quickly backed up from Harry a few steps. Draco noticed how his expression was similar  
to Hermione's.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" he asked, and they both looked over to him. "Well? What's  
wrong with him?"  
  
Hermione cluthched her wand at her side. "He's having a vision." she said. Draco laughed.  
  
"That's it? He's had visions for years, what's so different about this one?"  
  
Hermione looked almost angry at Draco. "Because," she said, looking once more at Harry.  
"Because the only visions Harry has ever had where of what Voldemort was doing, planning, or killing  
someone. But, Voldemort is dead....how can he be having a vision?" Hermione said, and shook her head,  
almost as if she was trying to prove herself wrong.  
  
"So what do we do, just wait for it to stop?"  
  
"No," Ron said suddenly. "He is a danger to himself. Last summer he stayed over my house for  
a few days. One night he had a vision, and he woke me up as he was walking out my bedroom door. I   
called to him, but he wouldn't respond, so I followed him. He walked outside and through my back yard,  
and I went in front of him. His face looked just like that, so I knew something was wrong. He walked so far,  
we ended up walking off the property. When we finally stopped, we were at a sort of small river that I had  
never seen before. But he kept walking, and he nearly jumped off a small cliff, but I stunned him   
just in time. If he hadn't woken me up, he'd probably would have drowned." Ron sighed and looked at   
Harry. "I was horrified after that."  
  
Draco nodded. "Then, Hermione, how do you know what Harry looks like while he's having a   
vision?"   
  
"That wasn't the only time he's done that. He did it twice in the beggining of the year, but he   
made us promise that we wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Hermione, we have to stun him." Ron said, and Hermione nodded her head and pointed her   
wand at Harry.  
  
"Stupefy!" she said, and a jet of red light flashed out of her wand tip and at Harry. The light   
hit Harry and bounced off him, flying back at Hermione. She screamed as she ducked her head and   
the light hit the wall, creating a crack.  
  
She stood back up and looked at Harry again. "He has a magical feild around him," she said.  
"We'll all have to do it." Ron held his wand out with Hermione. Draco put his bloody hand in to his robes  
and pulled out his wand. It felt slimy beneath his fingers as he grasped it and held it out.  
  
"On the count of three," Hermione said. "One...Two...Three!"  
  
"Stupefy!" Their voices rang out as three identical beams of light raced torwords Harry.   
  
The lights hovered on Harry for a second, but like before, they turned and shot back at them.   
They all moved out of the way, and three knew marks appeared on the walls. Hermione looked worried.  
  
"Okay," she said. "When the curses come back, sheild yourselves so they bounce off your   
shields. If it works like I think it will, the curses will eventually break through the barrier around Harry."  
  
Ron and Draco nodded, and raised their wands once more. "STUPEFY!" They all shouted.  
The lights once again hovered for a few seconds, and they started to come back. In perfect sync, they   
made complex movements in the air, creating a golden wall infront of them.   
  
The spells rebounded of the sheilds, and went to Harry again. Hermione, Draco, and Ron  
watched as the spells as they hit Harry, causing a few sparks to flash where they hit. They all thought  
that it had worked when the light headed torwords them once again.  
  
As the lights hit Harry once more, there was another flash of bright light. When the light faded  
they saw that Harry was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Oh shit," Draco said suddenly. "Snape is going to kill us." Hermione flashed a worried glance  
at Draco and rushed to Harry.   
  
Ron and Draco bent down next to Harry with Hermione. Harry looked fine except the pale tint  
of his face and the scar on his forehead, which was bleeding freely, just as it had in October.   
  
"He needs to get to Snape," Hermione said, and she was looking as pale as Harry. "Right now."  
She and Draco stood up quickly, and Ron(being the strongest of them all) scooped Harry in his arms.  
  
Draco picked Harry's forgotten glasses up from the ground and went to Harry's trunk, grabbing  
the Invisability Cloak.  
  
"Wait!" Draco said to Ron's retreating back. He threw the cloak around Harry. "Snape   
said no one can see him, remember?" Ron nodded and all three of them ran down the stairs, Draco in the   
lead.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
A.N: Okay, if I thought that the last chapter sucked, it is no where near how much I think  
this one sucked.  
  
I'm going to see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets tomorrow! To say I'm excited is such   
an understatement it's like me saying, "Harry Potter is kinda cool." I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And like always, REVIEW! 


	35. The Sadest Thing

A.N: Okay, I know I updated like five days ago, but I was bored. And I'm in a rush to get this story  
completely finished. I don't know why I want to finish this story, because I still have a lot of planing for the  
sequel. It's going to be very complicated compared to this one. And since this story is a Harry/Hermione,  
i can't use one of the chapters I had written for the sequel, so that sucks.   
  
And since the last chapter was so boring, I thought I should give you an ''I'm sorry" gift.   
  
Oh, and I came up with an awesome idea for a fic while I was playing "Harry Potter and the   
Chamber of Secrets" for Game Cube yesterday. I want to start writing it as soon as this one's finished,  
so I may take some time off from the sequel of this story. But I'm still not sure yet, so you'll have to wait and   
see. All I will say about the new fic is I hope you like Harry/Draco non-slash. I don't think I'd be able to write   
a slash...  
  
Okay, onto chapter Thirty-Five!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Draco yelled as he pounded both fists on a stone wall. "PROFESSOR!"  
  
The rectangular section of wall that Draco was pounding on started to move. Draco stepped away  
from the wall as the door revealed itself. Snape looked at Draco angrily for a moment whe nhe realized Harry  
wasn't with him.  
  
"Where is Har-" Snape began when running footsteps were heard and Ron and Hermione came   
running around the corner. Snape was about to yell at them as well when Hermione grabbed at something   
above Ron's arms. A second later Harry was revealed.   
  
"Professor," Hermione began. "We-"  
  
"Get in, all of you!" Snape hissed, and Draco slipped past him followed by Hermione and Ron with  
Harry. Snape looked down the halls, and seeing that no one had heard them, closed the door behind him.  
  
Snape turned around as Ron set Harry onto the couch. Snape walked quickly over to them, his   
anger visable.  
  
Snape took one look down at Harry before looking back up at Hermione, Draco, and Ron.  
  
"Who stunned him?" he asked icily, and Hermione looked down a bit.  
  
"We all did," she said. "He was having a vision and-"  
  
"He was having a vision?" Snape cut in. "How do you know Harry was having a vision, and why did  
you feel the need to stun him?"  
  
"Because, for the past six months or so, his visions have been so powerful they could force him to  
hurt himself." said Ron. "And me and Hermione have both seen him have visions before, so we knew what it   
looked like and how to stop them."   
  
"What have his visions caused him to do?" Snape asked, but Draco seemed to have lost his   
patients.  
  
"Professor!" Draco said, "The only visions Harry has ever had were about Voldemort or sent from  
Voldemort! But Voldemort is dead, so how could he have had a vision?"   
  
Snape stood there for a second, looking frightened. Then he went over to the couch Harry was laying  
on, got on his knees, and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Ennervate," he said. It was only then did he see the blood dripping down the side of his face that  
he knew that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Harry's breathing became faster and came in gasps, so Snape knew he was awake. But the fact   
that he didn't say anything made him nervous.  
  
Snape put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled him up so his back was resting against the  
couch. But Harry still didn't say anthing, his head was down and his chin was touching his chest. His hair  
was slowly lengthening from Harry's slowly draining magical energy and hanging down past his ears. If Draco,  
Hermione, or Ron noticed this they didn't say anything.  
  
Snape shook Harry's shoulders a little. "Harry? Harry, talk to me" he said. Harry put his head up and   
leaned it back against the couch and opened his eyes. Snape wondered if he could see without his glasses  
but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry took another deep breath. "Severus," he said. (Behind Snape, Draco, Hermione, and Ron all  
exchanged astounded looks.) "Severus, Voldemort has - has - a - a - d - "   
  
"Take a deep breath Harry." Snape said, and gave his shoulders what he hoped was a comforting   
squeeze.  
  
Harry did as he was told and picked his head up and looked at Snape. "Voldemort has a daughter."  
he said. Snape's eyes widened and his eyebrows rised, and behind him Hermione flung a hand to her mouth in   
surprise.  
  
"Harry, you - you're sure?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, and nodded his head a little, but stopped quickly. "I had a vision, and she was   
talking to me. She knew I defeated her father, and she warned me to watch my back, that she'd be watching  
me." Harry took a shaky breath. Hermione stepped forword.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly. "Did she tell you her name?"   
  
Harry looked at her in wonder.   
  
"Yes," he said. "Alejandra Salazar Riddle. But what good will that do?"  
  
"Nothing for sure," she said. "But I could check the Library while the school's gone. See if she is in any   
of the books on Dark Wizardry. How old do you think she is?"  
  
"Sixteen or seventeen. Eighteen at the very most." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Harry, we're going to go. You should rest. We'll see you at breakfast, right?" Draco asked, and Harry  
noticed the strange look in Draco's blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, see you. Don't tell Sirius or anyone I'm awake, okay? I want it to be a surprise." Harry smiled   
a little as Hermione walked forword and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Ron and Draco gave small waves  
and walked out with Hermione closely behind.  
  
Once they left, Harry once again leaned his head back against the couch. Snape watched in slight  
shock as the Harry that he watched slowly disapeared and became his son.  
  
"Is there something you need to talk to me about?" Snape asked, and Harry looked at him again.  
  
"Oh. Just, when I finally got to the Dorms, I realised that I didn't want to tell Hermione, Draco, and Ron   
about...us...until when I have to make that bloody speech. It'd be a lot easier, and I wouldn't have to answer   
the same questions later. Do you think I should have told them?"  
  
Snape sighed. He wasn't used to conversations like these. He didn't know what Harry wanted him to   
say, or what he should say. He thought of what Albus would say.  
  
"It's completely up to you, Harry. But you're right, you would only have to answer the questions they'd   
ask again after your speech." Snape said. Harry didn't say anything, he just looked off to the side, his exhaustion  
etched on his face.  
  
"Harry, something is bothering you."  
  
"I was just thinking. I finally beat Voldemort, and when I finally thought I could have a normal life, some   
one else desides they want to kill me." Harry put his head in his hands. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?  
What did I do to deserve this?"   
  
Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his hands down, but still didn't look up. Snape  
put his index finger under Harry's chin, facing him to look up. Harry's green eyes were shining, his tears mixing  
with the blood on his face. His eyes said what he was feeling. His hurt, his pain, his sorrow, and his stress.  
  
Snape stood up and sat next to Harry and laced his arm on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Harry   
leaned into his father's touch, and rested his head against Snape's side. Snape was glad that Harry wasn't  
sobbing like he had in the Hospital Wing. It hurt him deeply when he did that.   
  
Harry just cried silently as Snape held him close. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard   
his father say, "You didn't do anything to deserve this Harry. And that is the sadest thing."  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A.N: It was a little sappy at the end, but hey, I liked this chapter for once. Yay for me. What do you  
think of Voldemort's daughter's name? Alejandra Salazar Riddle. It's kind of like my name, Alexandra. You know  
where I got the name though? Lol...I got it out of my Algebra 1 coursebook. There was this word problem, and  
the girl's name was Alejandra Salazar. I just added 'Riddle' at the end. I like it...it sounds dark...  
  
Anyways, REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll still be updating on the weekend,  
it'll be when Harry sees Sirius again. It's gonna be cute! I hope... 


	36. To Prove You Wrong

A.N: Well, I got a really nice amount of reviews for the last chapter. But you know what I don't  
like? Some of the reviews clearly said 'stupid' or 'still boring'. If you think my story is boring, then why the   
hell have you read up to this chapter? It obviously can't be boring if you've stuck around for 35, now 36  
chapters! I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM here people! I'm fourteen and this is my first fic! If you have a  
problem with this story, then stop reading it! Don't even continue reading this Author's Note.  
  
Oh, and Angelis, you're right, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN YOUR FRUSTRATION OUT   
ON ME! I uplaod a *lot* more frequently than some other people, so be glad! And I personaly don't care   
that you think Snape being Harry's father is nasty. This is my fic, and I'll do what I like in it. You people are  
lucky that I've asked for opinions on this story, like the pairings. If I didn't care what my reviewers thought  
I would have this story much different.   
  
Now, to you people who I haven't scared away, thank you for sticking with me! This chapter goes  
out to all of you! And especially Baasheep - she updated her story! Whooo hoooooo!!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Harry, we're going to be late." Snape said the next morning.   
  
Harry paced in the living room, fully dressed in his black Hogwarts robes. He had been pacing  
for over a quarter of an hour now, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes cast downwords in   
concentration. At his father's statement, Harry stopped and looked up, his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I know, but I don't know what to say! And you know he's going to want me to stay with him and   
Remus. How am I supposed to say that I'm staying with you without him knowing?" Harry moaned. Severus  
raised an eyebrow.   
  
He was becaoming slightly annoyed that Harry always found a way around from saying "father"  
or "his son" and things like that. The closest he got was the night before when Harry had said "us". He   
mused that if he was to ask, "He'd know what?", Harry probably wouldn't answer or change the subject.  
  
Harry had started pacing again. Snape grabbed Harry by his shoulders and pushed him out the   
door. "Think about it on the way!"   
  
Harry sighed and walked down the halls behind Snape, still nervous about seeing everyone.  
  
****************************  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to go in first and tell the Headmaster that you're here. If you want, I can   
have him start a conversation with Sirius so he's distracted when you come in. After a minute or so, you  
enter." Snape said as they stood infront of the Great Hall's doors. Harry nodded fervently.  
  
"Okay, that's great." Harry said. Snape pushed the doors open a little before he turned and said,  
"Oh, and Harry, try not to give the man a heart attack. He nearly had one when he first saw you." Snape gave  
a small smile and walked through.  
  
Harry stood just beyond the doors, his hands shaking. "You can do this...you can do this...." he  
said to himself. "You better be able to do this...this is simple compared to defeating Voldemort, and that   
was easy enough."  
  
Harry sighed. It was time to go in. He made fists as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his hair,  
and face slowly changing from a Snape to a Potter. When he was sure it looked perfect, he put his still   
shaking hands on the doors and pushed them open as slowly and quietly as he could. Slipping in, he looked  
quickly to the Head table, where everyone was sitting.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore sat in the middle on the side away from Harry. On his left was Snape and  
on his right was an empty seat. Next to Snape was McGonagall and next to her was Aurthur Weasley. Next to  
the empty seat was Hermione(Harry smiled) and next to her was Draco. Across from Draco was Ron, and   
next to him was Ginny. Sirius sat between Ginny and Remus. Next to Remus was Fred, then George, and next  
to George and across from Aurthur was Molly Weasley.  
  
Harry walked slowly torwords the table, and gave a nervous grin when Snape looked up for a   
second. Hermione had seen Snape's stare and looked herself. Harry also gave her a smile and put a finger  
to his lips and mouthed, Be quiet. Hermione nodded and leaned to Draco's ear, whispering for him not   
to say anything. Harry saw Draco nod and kick Ron from under the table. Ron was going to kick him back  
when Draco jerked his head Harry's way. Ron turned and gave a wink to Harry before continuing a conver-  
sation with Ginny.  
  
Harry walked closer to the table and saw as Snape whispered something to McGanogall. She   
gave him a shocked look and nodded, also flashing a very fast look at Harry.  
  
So the only people who didn't know he was in the room was Aurthur, Molly, Fred, George, Remus,  
Ginny, and thankfully, Sirius.  
  
Now Harry was only a few feet from Sirius. When he thought everything was going to go fine, Remus  
decided to turn around, and looked strait at Harry. Remus's mouth dropped and reminded Harry of Draco  
from the day before. Harry quickly stopped and put his index finger to his lips agian, furiously mouthing, Don't  
say anything, don't say anything! Remus just continued staring at him for a moment, then gave a small nod, and  
with his mouth still hanging open turned away from Harry.  
  
Harry smiled, and feeling very, very lucky, continued to walk up behind Sirius.  
  
Harry almost laughed out as he quickly covered up Sirius's eyes with his hands. Sirius stayed   
completely still as Harry laughed a "Guess who." Sirius's shoulder's seemed to have shook as he put  
his hands ontop of Harry's and pulled them off his eyes. Harry put his hands back down at his sides, Sirius  
still looking ahead. After a few seconds, Sirius turned around extremely quickly, and catching Harry off guard,  
grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly.  
  
Siruis didn't say anything as he hugged Harry so tightly he felt as though he was going to break in   
half. Harry laughed, trying to breath.  
  
"Sirius! Siruis, you're going to break my ribs, again!"  
  
"And do a better job than those Death Eaters did," Snape sneered from his seat. Harry looked over  
Sirius's shoulder and gave him a sneer of his own.   
  
He saw Aurthur, Molly, Fred and George all sitting strait up in their seats, staring completely   
shocked at Harry. Harry smiled and gave a small wink. He would have waved, but his arms were stuck at his   
sides by Sirius's death grip.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said again. "You can let me go now." Siruis didn't even show that he had heard Harry.  
"SURIUS BLACK!" Harry yelled, and Sirius's grip lessened. Sirius let go of Harry and held him out at arm's  
length.  
  
Harry frowned to see that Sirius was crying. "Harry," said Sirus. "You did it...I can't believe you did  
it." Siruis shook his head. "You're amazing, Harry. You really are."  
  
Harry found that he was crying as well. Harry launched himself at Siruis and hugged him around the  
neck. Sirius put his arms around Harry and held him. Their bodies shook as they cried together.  
  
"I was so scared for you," Sirius said as Harry's head was nuzzled in his shoulder. "When I saw you,  
after what happened, I thought you were dead. I had blamed Snape for the shape you were in. But then he told  
me that you were dying. And I knew that there was still a chance for you. And when you where in the Hospital  
Wing, and no one was allowed to see you, I thought that it was over. That you probably wouldn't recover. I told  
myself that you'd be fine. But I didn't even believe myself." Harry looked up from Sirius's shoulder and to  
Siriu's face. He was looking down at Harry.  
  
"But here you are, Harry, proving me wrong." Sirius gave him a small smile, which Harry returned.  
  
"Well," Harry said quietly, "You can't always be right. Someone had to prove you wrong."  
  
Sirius laughed and nodded. "Go see everyone else." he said. Harry gave Sirius one last hug and   
let go....And was immediately surrounded by Weasleys.  
  
Mrs.Weasley was hugging him, Mr.Weasley was shaking his hand vigerousley, Fred and George  
were patting him and the back so hard he almost fell over. They were all telling him things at the same time,   
so all he got were bits and peices of what they were saying.  
  
"...superb...completely amazing..."  
  
"...name all over the Daily Prophet for months..."  
  
"...bloody Death Eaters finally in Azkaban..."  
  
"...thought you had died..."  
  
"...mum was worried sick..."  
  
"...trails days strait..."  
  
And more surrounded him like ten bands all playing at the same time in the same room. When they  
finally sub-sided, he was met with Remus and Professor McGanagoll. Both of them shook his hand and hugged  
him, thanking and congratulating him numerous times. When he finally shook them off, he made his way  
to his friends.  
  
Hermione was the first to hug him, and whispered in his ear. "Didn't I do this just yesterday?" Harry  
laughed as he was then hugged by Ron and Draco. Ron said quietly, "I'm a bad actor," while Draco whispered,  
"Well that's one of us," sending an innocent grin at Ron who frowned mock-angrily at him.  
  
And then there was Ginny. She stood up from her chair and walked swiftly to him and gave him a   
tight hug.   
  
"You're my hero, Harry." she said, smiling broadly. Harry felt himself smile as well before  
he walked over to his chair next to Hermione and across from Sirius. Harry bent over to Hemione and said,  
  
"You aranged this seating, didn't you?" he grined as Hermione blushed a little. He reached under the  
table and gave Hermione's hand a small squeeze. "It's perfect." he said.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A.N: Ginny sucked, Sirius was OOC, and there wasn't enough Severus. Well, that's what I think.  
  
Now, I've decided that the next chapter will either be really long and the last one....or I could make  
two chapters and chapter 38 be the last one. What do you want? Leave what you thought of this chapter  
and if you want one or two more chapters. And remember people...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!  
  
And remember to REVIEW, of course. 


	37. A Speech To Remember

A.N: Well everyone, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Yes, this story is finished! Bravo for me!  
There WILL be a sequel up soon. When? I'm not sure. And I'm still not sure of the title, so you'll all have to   
check back here for the information. As soon as I have the sequel posted I will put up a Author's Note  
as chapter 38. There will be no story there, just the information.  
  
This chapter will have many questions answered. If I still forget to clear something up, tell me   
what I missed in a review so I can make sure I answer it in the sequel.  
  
Well, I'm not sure what else to say, but I want to give out a HUGE "Thank-you" to all of those   
who have reviewed my story, even though this was my first. And especially to those who stayed with me  
even when I didn't update for like three months.  
  
This chapter goes out to you!  
  
*****************Chapter Thirty-Seven - "A Speech to Remember"******************  
  
  
  
Harold James Snape walked down the quiet halls on the twenty-first of December. It was the night   
he had to make his speech. In exact measurements, he had to be in the Great Hall, on the stage, in one hour  
and twenty seven minutes.  
  
Trying to take his mind off the upcoming speech, he let his mind wander on the revelations that he   
had recieved during the past two weeks. The one he most seemed to think about lately, was the relationship  
between his mother, his father, and James Potter.  
  
  
********Flashback - Ten Days Earlier********  
  
"Severus," Harry asked one afternoon. "Can I ask you a question?" Severus, his father, looked up   
from the book he was reading and turned his attention to his son.  
  
"Go ahead," he said, slightly curious as to what Harry wanted to ask.   
  
"Well," Harry said, hesitating. "I was wondering how you're my father." Harry looked down for a   
second. "I mean, I believe that you're my father, but how?"  
  
Severus smiled slightly thinking, He finally said that I'm his father! Then he became serious, thinking  
of how to explain his story as simply as possible.  
  
"I suppose it started when I was in the sixth year, as was your mother and James Potter." he said.  
"Your mother and I had began to date, secretly of course - no one would allow a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to   
look at each other kindly, let alone date. We saw each other for over a year, and we seemed to be in love. Or  
what we thought was love."  
  
"We continued our relationship over the summer before our last year the only way we knew how. We  
owled each other all summer. But I noticed that he letters sometimes seemed distant. There were just little  
signs, like how she seemed to stop writing "Love always" or "Missing you". I didn't want to think that she might  
no longer have been interested in me, so I dissmissed it." Harry noticed that Severus seemed to have a   
distant look on his face.  
  
"But after a few months at Hogwarts, there was a rumor going around that Lily was dating James   
Potter. I finally opened my eyes to what was going on, and the next time I saw her I confronted her about it.  
She told me that the rumor had been true. She had been cheating on me with my arch enemy - Potter."  
  
"She begged my forgiveness, saying that she loved both of us, and that it was so hard for her to   
choose between us. I was angered at this, that she loved Potter as much as she loved me. But I was still  
in love with her, so I stayed with her. We continued our relationship for whole other year. I was to scared to  
know if she was still seeing Potter, so I never asked."  
  
"Then one day, when we were both nineteen, your mother came over to my house unexpectedly. She  
told me what I dreaded the most - she had still been seeing Potter all that time. And what was even worse - he  
had proposed to her that night. I remember her taking her hand out of her pocket and showing me the ring.   
She told me that she had excepted. She said that she couldn't live by herself anymore, that she couldn't afford  
her apartment in Wizarding London. She knew that she couldn't stay with her sister - your aunt - and she had  
no one else to live with. I remember getting desperate then. I told her to live with me and not to marry Potter."  
  
"But she said no, that it wouldn't be fair to Potter. That is one thing your mother always favored, Harry.  
She always favored being fair. By then, I had lost it. I begged her to stay with me one more time, that if she  
was going to marry Potter that she had to stay with me for one more night. And once agian Harry, getting back   
to being fair, she accepted."  
  
"And that, Harry, is where you came in." Severus gave Harry a small grin. "Three months later, she  
was married to Potter. Six months after that, you were born."   
  
Harry felt bad for his father. He had lost his mother to his worst enemy.   
  
"But then," Harry said, frowning. "How come I look like James Potter?" Severus smiled to his son.  
  
"You catch on a bit slow, don't you?" Severus laughed. "I asked Albus that yesterday. I had been   
wondering about that for ages. He said that it was a type of wandless magic. Logicly, your mother's hope that  
you were Potter's son mixed with Potter's happiness of having a son created a type of charm. One that caused  
you to look like an almost carbon copy of James Potter. It was so powerful, that it lasted for fourteen years after  
their deaths. Quite lucky for Lily, actually. I can imagine that Potter wouldn't have been to happy if he found out   
that you had been my son the whole time."  
  
But Harry still had a question. "Then, how long have you known that I was your son?" At this, Severus  
looked guiltily at Harry.  
  
"I actually have know since the summer after your fourth year. I was bored one day, so I snooped  
around Poppy's files. I pulled out your file, and I noticed that your blood and other things seemed to match  
me perfectly. Then I did the math, and realized that you were born almost exactly nine months after my last   
night with your mother. I wasn't sure about telling you. Actually, I was planning on never telling you. I thought that   
if you were to know that your true biological father was your, "Greasy Bastard Potion's Professor," that you'd  
be crushed."  
  
"But then after I had almost lost you, my only son, I realised that I had to tell you. So I did."  
  
********End of Flashback********  
  
Harry smiled for the first time that day. He was more than glad that Severus told him that he was his   
father. All the torture he was put through was worth learning that he had a father.  
  
Losing the thought of his father, he focused on the day he was talking with the Headmaster about  
his new marks.  
  
********Flashback - Four Days Earlier********  
  
  
"Sir, do you know why I got these marks?" Harry asked from his chair in front of Albus Dumbledore's  
desk. He pulled up his sleeve and showed his marks - A snow white Pheonix with green eyes and a dark   
green Snake with an arrow tipped tail.  
  
Dumbledore's blue gaze lingered on the marks for a minute before he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well, Harry, I am not sure on why or how you recieved the marks, but I have very likely answers."  
  
"I believe that you recieved the Pheonix mark because you "rose from the ashes", so to speak. As   
a Pheonix dies from bursting into flames and then being reborn from the ashes, you died and then came back  
to life. Shortly after, you recieved your mark. I believe it symbolizes your "invincability"."  
  
"But sir," said Harry. "I thought that all Pheonixes were red. How come my mark is white?"  
  
"I think it is white Harry, because you died and were revived from fighting on the side of the Light. I  
believe that if the same scenario was to have happened to Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters, their mark  
would have been a black Pheonix, as they fought for the side of the Dark."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"Now, as for the Snake, I am giving a wild guess. It might be because of your exception as to whom  
your father is. Or it might be from when you started to attack your father, and then realized your mistake. It  
could even mean something else, we might never know the true reason."  
  
********End of Flashback********  
  
Harry unconciously rubbed his arm where his marks were in thought. No matter what he thought  
about, he still couldn't take his mind off the upcoming speech. He would have to stand infront of hundreds of  
people - maybe even one thousand!   
  
The Hogwarts students and staff where returning an hour before the "celebration". No one  
knew why, they didn't know that Harry had safely been returned to Hogwarts. All they knew was that Voldemort  
was dead.  
  
Harry had been practicing his speech for over a week, but no matter how many times he practiced,  
it never seemed to sound right. He had re-written his speech four times, and he still didn't like it.  
  
When he wasn't stressing on his speech, he was either with his father, his friends, or Sirius.  
  
He had been spending so much time with Sirius, he began to feel that he had deserted his father.  
But one thing made up for all of that.  
  
After remembering what Fred and George had said about "Trials going on for days strait" , he began  
to wonder if when he had stunned the Death Eaters, if he had gotten Wormtail. Sirius told him that Peter was  
underground when Harry had stunned the Death Eaters, but he had done it powerful enough that it stunned   
him while underground.   
  
Sirius(who was grinning so widely at the time it caused suspision) said that when the Aurors and   
Fudge had seen Peter Pettigrew - alive - caused an uproar at the Ministry. Three weeks later, Sirius recieved  
a trial.  
  
He was proven not guilty of the murder of thirteen people and for the betrayal of Lily and James   
Potter. For the mistake on the Ministry's part, Sirius was rewarded two hundred galleons.   
  
As wonderful this news was, it gave Harry something else to stress about. Sirius said that he wanted  
Harry to live with him once he got his issues sorted. And Harry, not being able to tell him that he couldn't live  
with him, just smiled and hugged Sirius happily. But he could still stay with Sirus for a bit over the summer, he  
thought.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch. Seeing that the students were going to arive in ten minutes, he  
quickly began to walk back to the dungeons.  
  
************  
  
"Harry, where've you been? You have to get ready for your presentation, don't you?" Severus  
asked once Harry had walked in to his father's quarters. Harry walked over to the couch and plopped down.  
  
"I've been walking around the castle, thinking. Oh, and I was wondering, well, requesting, if you could  
wear your Invisability Cloak to the party...," Harry asked, looking at Severus. Severus gazed at him questionaly.  
  
"Why do you want me to wear my cloak?"  
  
"Well, when I say that you're my father and not Jams Potter, I know Sirus will curse you on the spot.  
It'd make me feel a lot better if he can't find you."  
  
"Why? You don't think I can handle your godfather?" Severus joked, and Harry looked seriuosly at  
him.  
  
"No, I know you can handle him. I just don't want him sent to Azkaban right after he's freed."  
  
Severus nodded. "Alright, I'll wear it." he said. "So you're actually going to say that your my son in   
your speech?"  
  
Harry paled. "Yes, that way, all of Hogwarts will hear and the Minister will at the same time. That's   
another reason for you to wear your cloak. Rita Skeeter will most likely be there, and you know as soon as   
I say that she and the rest of the press will be after you." Harry shook his head, slightly disgusted.  
  
"Speaking of Rita Skeeter, she hasn't writen anything for a long time. Maybe she was sacked."   
Severus said, sounding hopeful. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, she wasn't sacked. Let's just say that she's taking a vacation from writing horrible stories   
about people."  
  
"And how do you know that she wasn't sacked?" Severus said accusingly.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head saying, "That's for Hermione, Ron, and I to know." Harry looked   
down at his watch. "Everyone's here." he said, and once again paled slightly. "I should get ready."  
  
Harry stood up from the dark green couch and made his way to his rooms. He heard his father say   
from behind him, "Calm down, Harry. Everything will be fine."  
  
************   
  
Hermione, Draco, and Ron stood together in the Great Hall, awaiting the time for Harry's speech  
to come. The students and facualty had arrived forty-five minutes ago, and the guests where just starting to   
slowly file in. Witches and Wizards all dressed in magnificent Dress Robes came through the doors, showing  
their invitations to Ministry members at the door.   
  
All of the students were also dressed in Dress Robes, ranging from black to red, from plain to   
shiny and flashy.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a cream colored robe, with a single gold band going around the end  
of her sleeves and one that was thicker and engraved around her waist. The robe was long and went past   
her ankles so that only the heels of her shoes showed. On her right side there was a slit that went from just   
below the knee to the ground, and showed her Dandilion colored under slip.   
  
Her normaly wavy, brown, fluffy hair was tamed and elegantly curled, and hanging down just a inch  
or two shorter than her mid-back. She had used a lip-tinting charm to redden her lips, and used some muggle  
eyeshadow and black under-eye liner(that she had found burried at the bottom of her trunk) to touch up her   
eyes.   
  
And in her hand she held the Wizarding Camera that she had bought Harry the summer before.  
  
Draco was also in Dress Robes. His were an emerald green, and were held together on his chest  
with a silver clasp. His robes were held open the rest of the way down, and were inwardly rimmed with a   
shiny gold material. He was wearing a high colared black shirt, and matching black slacks. And of course,   
had to be matched with black shoes.  
  
His silver - blonde hair was slicked back, as always.  
  
Ron was dressed in the robes Fred and George had bought him that summer. It was a dark Royal  
Blue, and were similar to Draco's. As Draco's robes they were trimmed, with a shiny blue material that was at   
the bottom as well as around the sleeves. And when in the light, Ron's eyes matched his robes perfectly.  
He, as did Draco, wore a black shirt and slacks under his robes.  
  
Hermione looked anxiously around the crowded Great Hall, looking for someone she knew.  
She spotted Parvati and Padme Patil with Lavender Brown. The Twins were dressed in identical robes  
of purple, and Lavender was wearing a scarlet robe.   
  
Looking more, she spotted Sirius, who was standing with Remus Lupin and other people she didn't  
reconize. She noticed that Sirius seemed to be nervous, his eyes kept darting from person to person, but  
he kept a bright smile on his face. He was in a black robe that was trimmed with a dark ivy-looking green.  
  
Her attention was taken away as she noticed that Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint,  
a boy Hermione remembered from the Sorting as Avery Nott, and another Slytherin girl named Blaise Zabini  
all came out of nowhere and approached the trio. Behind them other Slytherins flanked them, but none Ron  
or Hermione knew by name. The stood directly in front of Draco, looking threatening at him.  
  
Pansy stepped forword so she was nearly nose-to-nose with Draco, who looked down at her as if  
it didn't faze him in the slightest, and slapped him across the face.  
  
Draco took a step back and put a hand to his now reddening cheek, looking at her angrily. Hermione   
and Ron gasped, completely shocked.  
  
"You are a traitor Draco Malfoy!" Pansy hissed and Draco sneered at her.  
  
"Is that all, Parkinson? You see, my friend is about to make a speech, and I don't want to be distrac-  
ted by the likes of you." Draco said nastily at her.  
  
"Your "friend", Malfoy? You're an even bigger traitor than I thought, befriending Potter. I thought that  
maybe it was just because you weren't happy about being forced to be a Death Eater like the rest of us. But  
being the friend of the bloody "Boy-Who-Won't-Kick-The-Bucket" is even worse than I thought! You've let down  
Salazar Slytherin, Malfoy, just as you've let me down."  
  
Draco snorted with mock laughter. "Yeah? Well sorry, Parkinson, but you won't be recieving a   
Sympathy Card anytime soon." Pansy's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"You're a bastard, Malfoy." she hissed. "You've put your own father into Azkaban, as you've put ours.  
For that, you shall pay." She spat, raising her wand. Draco pulled out his wand and raised it nearly tip-to-tip  
with Pansy's.   
  
Seeing Draco as a possible threat, the eleven other Slytherins behind Pansy drew out thier wands.  
Immediately, Ron and Hermione also took theirs out, and seconds later, Ginny, Fred, and George were next  
to them, their wands also raised. But it was still no match, their where twelve Slytherins and only six of them.  
Ron swallowed nervously next to Draco, who was keeping a strait face.  
  
As soon as Pansy was about to shout out a hex, Sirius, Remus, Alastor Moody, McGanagol and   
Dumbledore stepped up behind Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.   
  
"Is there a problem here?" Dumbleodre asked, his eyes flashing over the Slytherins. They hurriedly  
put their wands down and rushed away.  
  
"We've put a seventeen year old into Azkaban!" shouted Moody. "We can make an exception for   
you!" The Slytherins retreated faster and seconds later were blended into the crowd.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Ron and the others turned around.   
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, still looking through the croud. Draco shook his head, a   
sneer on his face.  
  
"It was nothing, just Slytherins calling me a traitor and such. It's something I'll have to get used to."  
Draco grimaced as Sirius looked at the hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Yes, we'll have to have a talk about that," Dumbledore said. "Maybe I can make an arrangement  
for you three and Harry to have a private flat next year." Draco, Ron, and Hermione grinned at one another.  
  
"Now, if I'm not much mistaken, I believe that Harry should start his speech in a few minutes."  
Dumbledore smiled and walked away followed by Moody, Remus, and McGanagol.  
  
Sirius bent forword and said, "If anyone else gives you any trouble, just tell me. I can give you a   
few ideas for pranks." Sirius winked and left.  
  
Fred and George watched Sirius leave in a daze. "That's Padfoot?" Fred asked. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's Padfoot. We call him Sirius, and sometimes Snuffles, but don't ask why."  
  
"Brilliant man,"George said.  
  
"Maybe he can help us with our joke shop..."Fred wondered, and the twins set off after him. Ginny  
shook her head.  
  
"I don't know about you," she said. "But if you add them with Mr.Black...they could blow the school  
up." She laughed and was joined in by Ron and Draco. Hermione just shook her head, but she still had a   
smile on her lips.  
  
They all looked up as the torches lighting the Hall suddenly dimmed and the ones on the stage were  
brightened. Albus Dumbledore walked onto the stage, taking out his wand and whispering a charm.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman," he said, his voice magically magnified. "I would like to welcome you all  
here, and hope you will enjoy your stay. As much as I would like to stay up here all day, there is a friend of  
mine that needs this opprotunity to talk to the public more than I do."  
  
"It is my pleasure to welcome Mr. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore looked to his left as Harry walked out  
onto the stage. Whispers went through the Hall like wildfire.  
  
"Harry Potter? I thought he was kidnapped...."  
  
"...you mean that he escaped from You-Know-Who, again?"  
  
"...he still looks the same..."  
  
Hermione felt a sudden whoop of anger as more whispers filled the Hall. Trying to ignore them,  
she foccused on Harry.  
  
Harry Pot - er - Snape was dressed in an Emerald Green robe that had a pattern of sparkling gold  
stars. The inside liner was Silver, which matched his black shirt (that was trimmed in Silver) and dark Blue  
Jeans. His hair, as usual, was messy, and in his right hand he carried his Pheonix Feather Wand.  
  
Hermione noticed that tonight was the first time she had seen Harry with his wand in months. All  
this time she had spent with him, he had never used a wand, and she didn't even notice.  
  
She saw Harry point his wand at his throat and say something. He stood at the middle of the   
stage and waited everyone to quiet down. It didn't take long, everyone was so interested in what he had to   
say they didn't say anything more.  
  
Harry put his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"As all of you know," he said. "My name is Harry Potter. What most of you don't know, I am really  
nervous right now. Yes, the famous "Boy-Who-Lived" or "Boy-Who-Won't-Die" to most of my enimies, is   
nervous to stand infront of hundreds of people."  
  
"I've prepared a speech," he said, taking a few sheets of parchment out of his pocket. "In truth,  
I've spent days working on this speech. But I'm not going to share it with you." he crumpled the papers, and  
they burst into flames, causing many gasps on excited whispers. "I'm going to tell you a story by what I know,  
and from what I remember."  
  
"On October 23rd, I was kidnapped from the Gryffindor Boys' Fifth Year Dormitories by a man  
many of you are familiar with. A man named Peter Pettigrew. Yes, the same Pettigrew that was supposedly  
murdered by my Godfather, Sirius Black. As I trust that many of you saw his trail, I will not go into details."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew was one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. As foolish and thick-headed he was,  
he managed to bring Voldemort back to power in June of last year. I was there to witness it." More whispers  
filled the Hall.  
  
"Getting back to October, when I finally regained conciousness, a Death Eater took me to a room.  
Inside was Lord Voldemort." The guests all flinched. "I thought that he was going to kill me, but he did not. I  
angered him, and he decided that I should die suffering. So he simply put the "Crucio" on me, and when I   
didn't scream, he resorted to kicking me as I lay on the floor. As I was about to be taken back to my cell,  
he used the curse on me, and I blacked-out."  
  
"For the rest of that day and the day after that, I was put through a "Torture System," if you will. Every  
hour or two, a Death Eater was sent into my cell for fifteen minutes. Voldemort said that they could do anyhting  
they wanted to do with me, as long as I stayed alive. Many of them cut me or put "Crucio" on me until I passed  
out."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was ever so creative when he cut my scar back open," Harry held up his bangs,  
revealing the scar that made him famous. "He also used the Imperios Curse on me, but I am able to fight that  
off, so it didn't work. He got angry and gave me numerous cuts, like this one here." Harry put a finger to his   
right cheek. As he drew his finger down from his temple nearly to his lips, a scar appeared.  
  
"This went on for over a day. When I had started to believe that I was going to die there, another  
Death Eater appeared. A Death Eater that was a spy for Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape, my Potions  
Professor. He told me that Professor Dumbledore had assembled a type of rescue party, I am not sure on  
who, as he never told me."  
  
"Finally I had a bit of hope, but I didn't make me any better off. All I did, when I was concious, was   
worry, that more people would be in danger because of me. But, trying to help as much as I could, I tried to  
stay awake, thinking that it would be a lot easier for people if I could defend myself."  
  
"But I failed. Because of the amount of blood I had lost, I passed out, that time for good. I didn't   
awaken when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore came into my cell to rescue me. They thought  
I was dead, at first."  
  
"Now, I was unconious throughout all of this, so I'm not exactly sure how things went from then on.  
Supposedly Professor Snape was running with me through a forest, when my best friends, Hermione Granger,  
and Ron Weasley came with my Invisability Cloak. They were about to cover my Professor and I with it when  
a curse was fired through the trees and stunned Professor Snape."  
  
"My friends were about to help when Voldemort appeared. Following instructions that were given   
from my Professor moments before, they hid down a hill and into the forrest. They were unable to see what  
was happening, but they could hear me."  
  
"Now, this is the next thing I remember. Voldemort revived me using "Ennervate," and once I was  
aware of where I was, he picked carried me up a hill that stood over a large pond with his wand."  
  
"I'm not going to go into details about what he said, for I was only about half concious at the time.  
He picked me up, by my neck, and held me over the pond. He said things that I didn't agree with, so I laughed  
at him. He didn't appreciate that, so he dug his long and dangerously sharp nails into the sides of my neck."  
  
Harry held his neck, and when he took his hand away, five scars were visable. The people who   
were able to see them gasped in shock.  
  
"Losing more blood from the cuts in my seck, I passed out once again. Seeing his last opprotunity  
to kill me, he dropped me into the pond below. Now, once agian, I'm not one hundred percent accurate on  
what exactly happened next."  
  
"When I was awakened once more, I saw my friends Ron and Hermione, with my old arch enemy  
and new best friend, Draco Malfoy. The next thing I knew was that I was in a kind of trance. I won't say that I  
was concious, because I wasn't, but I was aware of what was going on around me."  
  
"By the screams of my friends, I knew that I must have been shaking uncontrolably. When I stopped  
shaking, my friends stopped screaming, and they were quiet. I learned much later was that my scar had   
began to glow a bright green. By the descriptions that they gave me, it created an image in the sky, much like  
the feared Dark Mark. But instead of a Skull and Serpent, it was in the shape of a bolt of lightning."  
  
"I heard my friend Hermione get up and leave, looking for my Professor. When she returned with  
Professor Snape, he told them a story about a prediction that my Divination Professor made back  
before my third year at Hogwarts. It seemed that I was supposed to defeat Voldemort, or as my Divination  
Professor predicted, The Golden One was supposed to defeat the Dark One."  
  
"Seconds later, Voldemort had apeared. He had seen my mark in the sky. All I remember next  
was a growing anger inside me. I was so angry that I wasn't able to protect Hermione, Draco, Ron, and  
Professor Snape. As I felt my self become angry, I broke out of my trance. I was finally concious again."  
  
"But I felt different. I was angry, more angry than I have ever been. I noticed a change inside myself.  
I don't know how I knew, but I knew that I was able to protect them. I knew that I could finally live up to the  
expectation people had gave me the day I first 'defeated' Voldemort, when I was only a year old. I knew I could  
kill Voldemort."  
  
"I heard Voldemort shout out the Killing Curse at my Professor, and instantly, I snapped. I felt  
myself erupt inside. Ever since I was a small child, I could do wandless magic, but not willingly. But then I   
was able to. By simply pointing at my friends and Professor, I created a Magical Barrier so powereful it  
blocked Voldemort's Killing Curse."  
  
"I stood up and walked out from around the barrier I had placed. I laughed at Voldemort when he   
showed panick in his eyes. I didn't feel like myself, I was cocky and had an attitude that no one had ever seen  
before. I called him by his true name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He fired the Killing Curse at me, and I simply hit  
it away."  
  
"I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared of me. It made me feel stronger. But I was   
still angry. Angry that he had killed my schoolmate, Cedric Diggory, my parents, and the other dozens of   
wizards and muggles that he had killed. I used my anger to my advantage."  
  
"After that, I just released my magic energy. It was difficult, for I was still shielding my friends. The  
energy I released, it could have blown this castle to peices, or as Professor Snape said, "Destroy a whole  
town,"."  
  
"My magical energy killed Voldemort." Harry lapsed into silence as many voices exploded in talk,  
many not believing what they had heard. It stayed that way for a few minutes, and Harry stood patiently until  
they were done.  
  
"Most of you don't believe me," Harry said, a smile playing on his lips. "I can understand that. But I  
can prove it to you."  
  
Harry held out his arms to both sides, his palms facing up. A golden glow surrounded Harry as   
his palms glowed red. The crowd watched in wonder as sparks erupted from his hands. The crowd clapped  
and some of the first years gave screams of surprise. Harry held his hands out infront, causing the sparks -  
red, gold, green, blue, purple, and white - to fly to the ceiling and fall back down into the crowd.  
  
Harry stopped glowing and the sparks disapeared. "I appreciate everyone listening to my story,"  
Harry said. "However, I still have another revelation to make." The Hall quieted immediately.  
  
"When most people say something about me, they think of a short fifteen year old with black, messy  
hair, green eyes, big round glasses, a scar on his forehead, and being extremely skinny. They, however, are  
making a wrong assumption."  
  
  
"I am not short and skinny. I don't have messy hair. I don't even need glasses. Actually, my name isn't   
even Harold James Potter. My name is Harry Snape, and I am the son of Severus Snape, not James Potter."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius said, well, screamed. Harry looked at him warningly.  
  
"Sirius...."Harry said, and by then everyone in the Hall was looking between Harry and Sirius. Sirius  
looked around the Hall, and Harry could tell he was searching for Severus.  
  
Harry watched, slightly amused, as Remus came up behind and grabbed Sirius by the shoulders.  
Remus said something quickly to Sirius, and Sirius turned and looked back at Harry, waiting for him to   
continue.  
  
"Now, of no one minds, I would like to take off the charm I've palced on myself, and show you how  
I truely look." Hearing no outbursts, Harry changed back into his true self - Harry Snape.  
  
The Hall watched as Harry became taller, his hair lengthen and neaten. Harry felt his face take on  
it's true look. When he was sure it was finished, he took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket with  
his wand. Harry smiled at everyone's shocked expression.  
  
"In correction of who Professor Dumbledore introduced, I'd like to welcome myself - Harold James  
Snape. There is no "Harry Potter" and there never has been. I just thought I should straighten the record while  
I have the chance."  
  
"Before I leave, I would like to thank you all for coming and listening to me. I believe that Headmaster  
Dumbledore would like to talk to you one last time." Harry, now feeling light headed, apparated out of the   
Hall and to the hallways outside of the door. He heard the trumendous appluase echoing from the Great Hall  
before Dumbledore's voice filled the Hall once more.  
  
************  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Draco fought their way through the crowd as Dumbldore said a few last words  
to the guests. They reached the door and pushed it open, looking down the halls.  
  
"There he is," Draco said, pointing to their left. Harry was sitting on the floor against the wall, his  
head laying on his knees, looking away from them.   
  
They ran up to him, and stood before him. He looked up, and they got their first true glance at Harry  
Snape. He was pale, and had a feverish look to his cheeks. He gave them a smile.  
  
"Hey," he said. Hermione, Draco, and Ron all smiled down at him before they sat down next to him.  
  
"You did really well, Harry." Hermione said, and squeezed his right shoulder.   
  
"It was hard," Harry said quietly. "Nothing has changed between us, right? I mean, now that I'm a  
Snape and not a Potter?"  
  
"No way," said Ron. "You'll always be the geeky kid with glasses that we love."  
  
"Oh thanks Ron, that makes me fell *so* much better!" Harry laughed sarcastically. They all were  
laughing as the Great Hall's doors flew open and banged up against the wall. Without even looking to see  
what was going on, Harry muttered, "Here's Sirius...."  
  
Hermione, Draco, and Ron looked up, only to see Sirius stalking over to them with Remus behind  
him.   
  
"HAROLD JAMES...uh...WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Sirius yelled as he came over to Harry. Harry   
sighed and stood up slowly, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hullo Sirius..."   
  
"Don't "Hello Sirius" me! Where is Snape? How do you know he's your 'father'?" Sirius said, causing  
Hermione, Draco, and Ron all to stare at him, shocked at Sirius's anger.  
  
"Sirius...not now...please..." Harrry moaned.  
  
"No! We need to talk about this right now, right here!"  
  
"I know Severus is my father because my mother was seeing him and James at the same time.  
The day I was in the Hospital Wing, remember when I died? I saw my mum, and she told me Sirius, she told  
me my father was alive and that it wasn't James Potter." Harry could feel himself about to pass out. He   
tried as much as he could to stand.  
  
"Where is he Harry?" Sirius asked again. "Where is Snape?"  
  
Harry could feel himself start to shake. "Sirius...not now!" Draco, seeing that Harry was about to   
collapse, grabbed Harry around his middle and hold him upright. Sirius looked at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked worriedly. Harry blinked a few times, trying to clear the  
clouds and spots in his eyes.  
  
"He used to much of his magic," said a voice from behind Sirius. Harry looked up as Severus  
walked over to Harry, holding his Invisability Cloak.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything as Severus bent down in front of Harry and place a hand on his forehead.  
"You know you can't use your magic like that, Harry." Severus said. Draco took his arm off Harry slowly.   
  
Harry threw his arms over his father's shoulders and put his head on Severus's shoulder. "I know,"  
Harry said quietly. "But I wanted everyone to see." Severus smiled.  
  
"Well, it's safe to say that they believe you." Harry nodded, his head still on his father's shoulder,  
and closed his eyes. Severus stood up, Harry still asleep with his head resting on his father's shoulder.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry's sleeping figure, a small frown showing. Remus was doing the same.  
  
"He is really your son," Sirius said. Severus nooded.   
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything as he stuck out his hand to Severus. Severus posistioned Harry better  
and stuck out his free hand, shaking Sirius's.  
  
"You are still his Godfather. It is what he wants." Severus said as he let go of Sirius's hand. Sirius  
looked at him seriously.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, Black, you are." And Severus turned away, his son sleeping soundly in his arms.  
  
************  
  
He didn't know that at this very moment, people meeting secret all over the country were holding   
up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Snape - the boy who defeated the Dark Lord - and   
lived!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-,.FINISHED,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-., 


	38. AN ON SEQUEL!

Author's note: Sorry this note has taken almost three months, I had a...er...family crisis to deal  
with around Christmas and January. But it's over now! :)  
  
Okay, after much thought and debate, I have decided to call the sequel of "Harry Potter and  
the Return of Voldemort " as follows:  
  
"The Basiliskos and the Queen of Beasts,"  
  
To find it, you can look at my profile, or select:  
  
Characters - Harry P. and Severus S.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Type 1 - General  
  
Type 2 - Drama  
  
"BQoB" will be updated immediately after I post this note, so after you read this, please go  
read chapter one! Hope all of you will read and review, it means a lot!  
  
Your fanfiction.net writer,  
  
~Ashie~ 


End file.
